


The Queen is Dead, Long Live the Queen

by EvilCharmingFic (Regina4Ever)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 95,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina4Ever/pseuds/EvilCharmingFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen's capture does not go as planned and Charming is left to deal with Regina. #EvilCharming Rating for mature themes including major character death (chapter 1), mentions of self-harm, rape, and torture.</p><p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Major character death, mild violence

Chapter 1: Capture

He had been traveling for days following his heart toward his True Love. As he approached the Northern edge of the Kingdom, it started snowing. But he did not notice. His heart ached at the thought of his love, subjected to the most cruel curse: endless slumber. Except it was not a peaceful slumber. The way she had described it, Snow was visited by horrible nightmares. The thought of his love suffering made him redouble his effort and he pushed his tired horse on.

He finally arrived upon a glass coffin, surrounded by seven children. No, not children, dwarves. His heart beated faster at the sight of his love. He made eye contact with one of the men and silently begged him to slide off the top. Upon seeing the distress in the man's blue eyes, the dwarves hurried to do so, as futile as the request appeared to be. The man bent and kissed his love tenderly. A sudden gust of air spread outward throughout the forest, sending shivers down his spine. His love opened her eyes and smiled at him: "You found me!" He grinned: "Always!"

They walked hand-in-hand along the shoreline, basking in each other's presence. She stopped and spinned him around: "I love you." He smiled at her: "Snow, will you marry me?"

"Yes". She leapt in his arm, letting her happiness take her in a warm embrace. He kissed her: "True Love's Kiss can break any curse". At the mention of the curse, Snow frowned. "David, we can't let Regina control the Kingdom. We need to retake it". David smiled at her: "We will do it. Together". He kissed her again, wishing he would never have to let her go.

ECECEC

The army they had assembled over the last eight months was slowly approaching toward the Queen's castle. Retaking the kingdom has been a trying experience, nerves were frayed and tensions high. David and Snow had hardly spent any time alone, and the lack of intimacy was taking its toll on the newly-engaged couple.

Snow and David had called for a tactical meeting with their most trusted companions: Red and her Granny, Grumpy (the dwarf who helped David in his strange request), Jiminy Cricket, acting as the group conscience, and the Blue Fairy. They were gathered in the "war tent", as they had started to call it. The subject of their meeting was the same as it had been over the past several weeks: Regina.

"We need a plan to capture her". Snow started.

"I'm not sure that we will be able to. Not without heavy casualties. Perhaps a skilled archer could …" Red started but was promptly interrupted by Snow: "We are capturing Regina alive". David sighed. It had been the same argument every night.

"I know she still has good in her. I want to see the beautiful, young woman that married my father all those years ago". Snow pleaded with her friends. They looked at each other, hoping that one of them would volunteer to say the words that the Princess did not want to hear.

"Your Highness, this woman that you speak of has be gone for the past decade. It may be too dangerous to attempt to capture her" Jiminy tried to reason with the Princess. Snow hung her head between her hands in defeat. David moved to rub her back soothingly.

"Snow, I know that you want to see the good in this woman. But she has magic and..."

"Magic, that's the answer!" Snow interrupted him.

"Magic has been the problem, sister". Grumpy mumbled more to himself than the rest of the group.

"No. If we can block her magic, we should be able to capture her." Snow was excited at the prospect of this new plan.

"And then what?" Granny was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Help the good in her crawls out of the dark place she has lost herself in" The Princess was almost crying now. They looked at each other, shaking their heads, wondering if Snow had truly lost all reason on the subject of Regina. But the Princess was not finished. "Blue, could you do a binding spell?"

The Blue Fairy looked uneasily toward the other members of the Council. "Your Highness, the war has left us with a limited amount of Pixie Dust. If I cast the spell, there will be no magic available to us."

"It does not matter. Once we have Regina, the war is over." The Princess said firmly. She then proceeded to explain her plan to the rest of the council members. They listened in silence at the desperate plan to capture the Queen alive.

ECECEC

Three days later, Snow was advancing toward an area of the forest where the few remaining dark knights were said to be hiding. She tightened her grip on her bow at the anticipation of the confrontation. However, once she reached the outskirt of the camp, she realized that it was not a refugee camp for the soldiers fleeing the war but a military zone. The men were going through tactical exercises, target practice, and hand-to-hand combat.

Walking in the middle of her men, Regina looked as regal as ever. Her head was held high and the murderous look in her eyes would have forced even the bravest to run away. Snow could not help the gasp that came out of her mouth. Regina's head snapped toward the sound and she smirked: "Snow White".

Snow ran toward the cover of the forest, her heart pounding in her chest in response to the physical effort and to the conflicting emotions from seeing her stepmother again. Her feet caught into a root and she fell on the forest floor. The black knights were on her in a matter of seconds, forcing her to sit on the damped forest floor.

Regina arrived moments later, sitting tall on her black stallion. She dismounted the horse and walked in long, purposeful strides toward the girl on the ground. "Snow White, I can finally have my revenge!".

Snow started to cry at the sight of the Evil Queen. Her teeth were bare as she hissed the threat, her eyes cold and dark. For the first time since the beginning of the war, the Princess started to doubt that the innocent girl that she wanted as her mother was still in there somewhere, waiting to be freed. "No, Regina. No one will die today."

The Queen straightened in response to Snow's assured tone and started scanning the forest. But it was too late. Snow's archers had taken down her knights as Blue was approaching the Queen from behind. Before she could summon her magic, the fairy cast her binding spell, exhausting their limited supply of Pixie Dust in the process. Regina gasped in surprise but recovered quickly. "The Princess wins after all. She can kill her Evil Stepmother."

"I'm here to help you." Snow was standing up now, brushing off the dirt and mud from her clothing. She advanced toward the Queen as David, Red, and Grumpy shouted out a warning.

The warning came too late as the Queen lunged toward her enemy, forcing her hidden dagger deep inside Snow's abdomen. The sound that came out of the Princess' mouth was one of surprise rather than pain as she collapsed on the forest floor. Responding to the attack, an archer shot an arrow into the Queen's left shoulder. She slipped to the ground a few paces away from her former step-daughter, a smile spreading across her face: "I finally win!" She managed a maniacal laugh before the darkness engulfed her.

David threw himself on the floor cradling his True Love, begging her not to leave him. "David, I love you." Her voice was weak. He caressed her face and kissed her. "I will always find you". She tried to smile at him but her body grew more tired and cold. With one last longing look at him, she closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms.

"Snow, please don't leave me." He was growing hysterical now. She looked so pale, yet so peaceful. Like she was under the sleeping curse. With all his hope, he kissed her, waiting for the familiar rush of magic. But nothing happened; her beautiful green eyes remained closed. His eyes started searching for the Blue Fairy frantically, begging her to save his love. But he already knew; magic, even if they had any, cannot bring back the dead.

Red and Grumpy stood over the slumped form of the Prince holding his love. They were openly crying now. Grumpy was the first one to recover and nudged his elbow onto Red's side. She wanted to snap at him until she followed his gaze to the other lying form on the floor. The Queen, with the arrow still buried deep into her left shoulder. They approached carefully to check whether she was alive (or dead, as they both silently hoped).

Grumpy crouched down next to her. Her features were more relaxed, innocent almost. If not for the blood drenching her beautiful coat, she could have been asleep. He placed his hand over her nose and mouth, where he could feel her shallow breaths. "She is still alive". With one swift motion, he stood up and walked toward the Prince. Grumpy grabbed his sword and walked toward the fallen Queen. He placed the sword against her neck.

"What are you doing?" The prince called to him.

"Finishing the job." Grumpy replied. "She has to die."

"NO!" David screamed but remained sitting on the forest floor. "No" he repeated more softly. "She would not have wanted that." He looked down at his beautiful Snow.

Grumpy and Red looked at each other in disbelief and Grumpy pressed the sword more firmly against the Queen's throat, drawing blood. Regina whimpered in pain.

The Blue Fairy was the first one to recover and diplomatically suggested: "I cannot heal her without Pixie Dust. We will have to carry her and call for a healer".

ECECEC

The trip back to the campsite was uneventful. The Blue Fairy went ahead to warn the others of their arrival. David carried Snow lovingly, tears silently falling down his cheeks. A guard was carrying the Queen; she looked deadly pale against her bloodstained clothes.

Granny and Doc rushed toward Snow, distress in their eyes. Granny started to reach for the Princess but David stepped back, tightening his grip on his love. He wanted to be the last one to feel her warmth, to kiss her softly, to hold her as she was sleeping. A sleep from which she would never wake up. A soft sob escaped his lips. The confused look on the woman's face snapped him back to the present. He tried to compose himself to deal with the current emergencies. Pointing with his chin toward the guards behind him, he whispered: "She needs medical attention". Looking around the Prince's shoulders, Granny and Doc both gasped in shock at the sight of the Queen.

Granny recovered quickly: "Let's get her to the medical tent. We are going to need warm water, blankets, a needle, and some sutures". She moved toward the guard to get a closer look at the Queen. "The arrow went deep into her shoulder. We will have to push it out through the back." Turning toward her granddaughter, "We will need your help". Red nodded and followed her Granny, Doc, and the guard carrying the limp Queen toward the medical tent.

The Blue Fairy and Jiminy flew toward the Prince, who was still holding on to Snow tightly. "Your Highness, you need to let her go…" Jiminy started. David knew he did not mean of her body. He remained unmoving for several minutes, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. A pained scream brought him back to the present. He glanced toward the medical tent, silently reveling in the Queen's pain. He turned around and started walking toward the tent he had shared with his beloved Snow.

The Queen awoke in a pained scream while they were removing her coat and her once-white shirt. Granny gently pushed the woman down on the bed and started comforting her: "We are going to take care of you". The Queen moved away from the touch: "How dare you touching me!?" Her eyes were murderous. Granny smirked and touched Regina's shoulder, prompting a whimper from the Queen. "As I see it, you do not have much of choice. Now lay still and let's try to get the arrow out of your shoulder." The old lady handed a piece of wood to Regina. "Bite down on this, it will help". Regina looked at her in contempt and turned her head away. Granny moved Regina in a sitting position: "As you wish." And she started pushing the arrow through the Queen's shoulder. Regina stiffened as the pain coursed through her body but, to the astonishment of all the people present in the tent, she did not make a sound.

Jiminy and the Blue Fairy waited for the Prince to enter his tent before flying back toward the center of the camp: "How long will the spell last?" At the confused expression on the fairy's face, Jiminy pressed on: "The one that binds the Queen's magic?" The fairy hesitated before answering: "I don't know. It will depend on how fast she can recover from her injury and fight against the spell". At the realization that the Queen may yet still present a certain danger, they hurried back toward the Prince's tent.

Regina was laying on her stomach as Granny finished suturing her shoulder. Her eyes were glazed over in pain and she lost all willingness to fight. Red handed her grandmother a washcloth that had been dipped in warm water. "I am going to clean your shoulder and bandage you up. Doc is preparing an herb remedy to prevent infection". Regina nodded slowly. "I'm also going to get you out of these damned leather pants and corset". She then sent Red in search of new clothes for the Queen.

Jiminy and the Blue Fairy entered the Prince's tent and started to talk simultaneously: "Your Highness, it is imperative/we need to/that we talk/talk about the Queen/situation with the Queen". David was sitting on his bed, embracing his love. He looked at the two hovering beings, confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean the situation with the Queen?"

Granny was finishing dressing Regina in a large, clean shirt when David, Blue, and Jiminy bursted into the tent. "We need to get her to the Palace now!" The Prince yelled as he moved to scoop up the Queen. Regina shrunk into herself, as her fearful eyes searched the room for an escape. Granny caught the Queen's reaction and stood between her and the Prince. "She is not going anywhere today. She would not survive being moved. Even if she did, she would be in a great deal of pain". Granny's tone caught the Prince by surprise: "A week ago you were fighting with Snow to have her killed." His voice faltered when he mentioned his dead love. Granny moved aside to sit by the Queen. "No one deserves to be tortured".

David took a long look at his enemy. She seemed smaller without her Evil Queen's outfit, as if lost in the oversized grey shirt that covered her down to her knees. She was pale, all the blood drained out of her face. Her eyes were sunken and bloodshot. Granny had removed her makeup and she looked not much older than Snow. He felt a tinge of guilt as he glared at the wounded woman: "We are leaving at first light". He turned around abruptly and exited the tent wordlessly, quickly followed by the fairy and the cricket.

Regina looked up at the kind woman. "Why are you helping me?" Her tone had lost some of its sharpness.

"Because everyone needs a second chance" Granny was reminded of Snow's last argument before she went on this foolish mission. The mission that cost her her life. Granny felt the Queen's body relax as she lost consciousness.

Granny tuck some loose hair behind Regina's ear. Her mask was gone, she looked so vulnerable. She murmured to the Queen: "Someone took a chance on the woman behind the wolf. I will take a chance on the lost girl behind the Queen".

ECECEC

The Blue Fairy left the campsite late in the night toward the mountain, in search of additional Pixie Dust to prepare the Queen's prison. Last night's council meeting was heavy with grief but decisions regarding Regina had to be made quickly. Blue hoped that the fairies helping on the Northern front still possessed some of the precious substance. They also decided that David should be acting as the King. Leopold did not have any other living relatives and they could not afford a fight for the throne with other kingdoms.

The dwarves left the camp shortly after the fairy, heading toward the mines. Soldiers were quickly dispatched to spread the news of the Queen's capture and the end of the war. The camp settled for the night as no one was able to celebrate the bittersweet victory. David retired to his tent and settled himself on the bed next to Snow. She was getting cold to the touch, but he could not let her go.

ECECEC

A tired David entered the medical tent at first light, ready to escort his prisoner to the castle. He found her sitting on the bed, her body slumped over Granny's, who was trying to get the Queen to eat some oats. "We need to go." He said in a tone that left no room for discussion. "Could you at least wait until she finishes her breakfast and I find something to wrap her arm in a sling?" The Prince mumbled a few words and left the tent to return a few minutes later handing Granny a scarf. She snapped it from his hand and carefully wrapped the Queen's injured shoulder. "She will be riding with me." Granny frowned at the suggestion: "She would be more comfortable in a wagon".

"Our last remaining wagon is used to carry the last of our supplies and…" He hesitated, could not bring himself to say it aloud as it made his loss more real "... Snow's body" He finished in a whisper. Addressing the Queen, "Can you stand up and walk?"

"Of course, I can". She stood up shakily and walked toward the edge of the tent, her demeanor as regal as she could manage in this horrid shirt. He followed after her and directed her to his white horse. "Your Majesty, would you need help to get on the horse?" He smirked. He wanted her to ask for his help, take her down a notch.

She glared at him but she knew she did not have the strength to lift herself up onto the horse's back. "If you would be so kind" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Smirking, he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up over his head. She weighed almost nothing. Once she was settled on the horse, he jumped up behind her.

They had been traveling through the forest for the past six hours. Regina's shoulder was throbbing and she could not help the pained whimper that escaped from her tight lips. David's heart went to her. He had to give her credit; she handled the situation like the Queen she was. "You can relax against me, it will help settle your shoulder".

She glared at him. "Do not forget your place, Shepherd!"

"As her majesty wishes."

They rode in silence for another hour. Her teeth were clenched, sweat was pearling around her brow, and she was tightly gripping the horse's mane. David did not ask this time, and forced her to lean into him. She tried to fight him but the warmth and relief he was providing won her over. She relaxed in his embrace as she lost consciousness once again.

She woke up in a cell in her castle. David was sitting on a chair across the room. "Welcome back, Your Majesty!". She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"The Blue Fairy enchanted the cell. You will not be able to use your magic in its confine. I suggest you keep your strength and heal."

"What are you going to do with me? Keep me in this golden cage of yours for the rest of my happy life?"

"This is not for me to decide alone, you will be tried for your crimes."

Regina looked around the room. It was small, maybe eight by eight feet with a wooden table and a chair in one corner, opposite the bed. The wall opposite the metal bars had a small window to allow some light into the cell.

"Granny will deliver your meals and provide you with other necessities. You will make your requests through her. I will grant any reasonable demands."

He stood up and left her cell. She watched his back as he walked toward the staircase.


	2. Fallout

Chapter 2: Fallout

Three months had passed since the Queen's capture. The winter was coming and there was much work to be done to ensure that food and supplies were distributed throughout the Kingdom. After Snow's funeral, the noble families were gathered to legitimize David's access to the throne. It was a formality since none of the nobles wished to deal with the former Queen, currently held captive in the donjon.

Since then David had been busying himself with the day-to-day running of the Kingdom. For a poor boy propelled from shepherd to prince to king in a matter of months, he was learning the task quickly. The fact that Regina has been ruling her kingdom efficiently certainly helped him. He was now making his way down the corridor leading to the Council Chamber, silently going over the matters that needed their immediate attention.

He entered the Chamber and looked at each of its members in the eyes (as much as he could anyway): Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy, Grumpy, Granny and her granddaughter, and the Huntsman, who decided to stay as the head of his personal guards.

"Good morning, everyone! This should be a short meeting, only two items." He announced as he sat down at the table. "First, about the riots in the northern Kingdom." He turned his attention to the Huntsman, who explained the situation.

"The villagers have always been faithful to the Queen. Since the Princess never hid in those parts, the Queen had no reason to burn down their villages. As you know, she has been an efficient ruler and the villagers are worried about the transition."

"I will visit the villages in the coming week to appease their fears."

"I think it would be a wise decision, Your Majesty." Jiminy was hovering over the table. "However, it may be safer to send a representative".

"No, I will go myself." His final decision reached, he turned toward the Blue Fairy and the dwarf. "How is our supply of Pixie Dust?"

"Thanks to the remarkable work of the dwarves, we have enough magic to help in the rebuilding effort. In the coming month, we should be able to save some of our supplies for future emergencies."

The King nodded his approval. "Very well, this is all for today…"

"Your Majesty, there is another matter I wish to bring to your attention." Granny stood up. David knew what the matter was. Regina. She had not made unreasonable requests in the last three months. However, in the last two weeks she had been asking for something that he could not grant her. "She has asked to see her father."

David sighed as he heard the request. "As I have explained to you before, I am not granting a visit until after the trial."

"And I have relayed your words to her." Granny hesitated. David nudged his head toward her, encouraging her to continue. "She is lonely, Your Majesty. Do you know what happens to wild animals trapped alone in the dark?" Granny paused. "They go mad and attack".

David held Granny's pointed look for a long time. "I cannot grant her a visit before the trial."

"And when will it be, Your Majesty?"

David released the breath he did not know he was holding. He knew he had to make a decision. He had been trying to avoid the subject of Regina. It was still too painful. "Six months from now. I want everyone to have a chance to speak up at her trial." He turned toward the Huntsman. "Send messengers throughout the Kingdom".

Granny made a move to leave the room. "I'll inform the Queen".

"No, I will talk to Regina." He left the room and walked toward the donjon. His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of the woman. He should hate her. He had hated her when she killed Snow. But he also saw the vulnerability behind the Queen's mask. He got a glimpse at the person that his dear Snow wanted to save. His anger was gradually replaced by sorrow at the lost of an innocent soul. That soul had been lost before he even met her, but he already knew the outcome of the trial. He could not bring himself to order the construction of the gallows. But he could not bring himself to forgive her either.

Lost in his thoughts, he found himself in front of the Queen's cell. He looked at her as she sat motionless on the bed. She had lost weight. Her skin was pale from being kept away from direct sunlight for so long. She was wearing a simple grey dress and her long, black hair was braided down her back. He entered her cell: "Good morning, Regina."

She slowly looked up at him, confused about seeing him for the first time in months. He pulled up the chair and sat down across her. "Regina, your trial will begin in six months. I have invited the entire kingdom to testify." She did not move nor made a sound but he was sure that she had heard him. But she did not care about her impending trial. Like him, she already knew the outcome.

He was fidgeting with his hands. "About your father." At this, her head snapped toward him and he had her undivided attention. "I cannot let him visit you before the trial. His testimony will be important and I don't want him to see you like this. I want him to remember the beautiful young girl before she became the Queen. I want him to talk about that girl."

Her eyes turned deadly cold. He reached out to her but she pulled back and got up from the bed. She was pacing her cell and staring him down. He understood why Granny had called her a wild animal. She launched herself at him and crashed her lips onto his. She nipped at his lower lip, teasing the entrance of his mouth with her tongue. He opened his mouth in shock and she pushed her tongue past his entrance, swirling it around in his mouth. At his lack of resistance, she deepened the kiss. Before he could think about it, he started returning the kiss, closing his mouth around her. He felt her hands go down his torso toward his belt. He grabbed her wrists and tried to push her away from him. He knew what she was doing. She had been using sex to dominate her enemies. In most instances, the outfits were enough. In others, she had taken them to the bedroom. He would not allow her to do this with him.

A frustrated Regina bit on the King's lower lip as he pushed her away. She increased the pressure of her teeth until she could feel his blood at the tip of her tongue. With more force, he pushed her away from him and ran his fingers on his lip. He looked at his bloody fingers and then at the woman before him. She was breathing heavily and her eyes enraged. Her lips were curled up in hate: "Get out my cell!"

ECECEC

The winter had been harsh in the Enchanted Forest and the Kingdom's resources were stretched to the limits. Many accused the Queen to have cast a spell on the Kingdom. Rumors of her escape were spreading faster than the relief sent by the King. David was trying to appease the mounting fears but he was also worried about the outcome of the trial. In a few weeks, Regina's fate would be decided. If he were honest with himself, in a few weeks, he would have to decide on the method of execution. Trials were held after criminals were found guilty of a crime. The wronged parties (in this case the entire Kingdom) would describe the prejudice they had suffered and would ask the Assembly for the punishment they deemed fair. Then, friends and family of the prisoner would bargain for leniency. David figured this part of the trial would be quick. Regina had only her dad and no friends.

EC

It seemed like the entire kingdom came for the Queen's trial. Since none of the official meeting rooms were large enough to accommodate a crowd this size, the trial was to be held outside in one of the larger courtyards. He sat in the middle of a long table, set as to face the crowd. The seat to his left was reserved for the prisoner. However, the Queen would not make an appearance since David was concerned for her safety. The Assembly entered the courtyard and started occupying the remaining seats. Peasants and nobles alike were called to comprise the Assembly for a trial. Jiminy hovered in front of the crowd: "You will all get a chance to speak. State your name, village, the crime, and the punishment you're seeking".

The first man in line moved forward: "My name is Taavi. My village no longer exists. I was hunting in the forest when the Queen and her black knights entered my village. She was looking for Snow White. When my friends, family, and neighbors would not answer, she ordered her knights to burn down the village. I want her burnt at the stake for her crime." The crowd was cheering his request.

The next man was carrying a small boy. "My name is Marinus. I live on the eastern seaside. My wife was working as a servant in Prince Eric's castle. The Princess and her friend attended the ball there. After their escape, the Queen entered the castle and ripped out the hearts of the servants, hoping to get some information about the friend. My wife died, leaving me and my 3-month old infant. I want her heart pierced by a sword." More cheering from the crowd.

David's heart dropped when he saw the next person: "My name is Marian." He had freed her from the same donjon Regina was currently occupying. "I was held captive in the Queen's donjon because I was in love with her enemy. I want her to know what it means to be kept from one's love." The King rose: "I think she already does".

EC

The next three weeks were filled with similar accounts. The methods of execution varied from burning, to hanging, to decapitation. Some asked for her to be tortured since a quick death would be too merciful. The men and women comprising the Assembly seemed to nod at the requests. Although the Assembly would determine whether the Queen should be punished for her crime, the King was responsible for carrying out the punishment. And David knew that the woman had been tortured enough. When the last man had spoken, he rose, followed by all members of the Assembly: "Thank you for your testimonies. Tomorrow we will hear from the prisoner's friends and family." He motioned to leave. A man in the crowd screamed: "Who would be friends with the witch?"

David knew that the man was right. Although it took three weeks to hear the complaints, it would take but an hour for the testimonies asking for leniency. For Regina's sake, he could only hope that Prince Henry was eloquent. Surely, the cries of a father would help sway the Assembly.

EC

The trial reconvened the following morning. The skies were grey and it was threatening to rain. Probably the last rain of spring. David sat at the table and looked at the men and women sitting on either side of him. Although they had been focused on their task when hearing the Queen's crimes, they now seemed eager to just get the trial over with. The King stood up and asked for the friends and family to speak up. Four people moved forward. He was not surprised to see Henry and Granny, but he could not hide a gasp when he saw Red and a man he did not know by their side. Jiminy motioned for the man to speak first.

"My name is Soslan. I am from the Northern Province." David had visited the villages there and he knew that most were faithful to the Queen. However, he did not expect for any of them to make the trip to defend her. "I will speak as a representative for several villages. We are poor and could not afford for all to come. Our winters are harsh and summers short. Our land is infertile. Many children die every year from diseases, cold, and hunger." The crowd started to shift uncomfortably. "Several requests to King Leopold for help had fallen on deaf ears. After a particularly harsh winter, we came to this place to beg the fair King for help. We were surprised to hear that he had died and the Queen was now ruling the Kingdom. She had a reputation as a formidable sorceress but we had nothing to lose. We explained our situation and she dismissed us. We had lost all hope for help. But about a month after our return, the Queen herself visited our villages, healing the injured and offering help to the sick. She then walked into our fields and moved her hands over the earth. She left without another word. About a month later, we had the most bountiful harvest in our recorded history. She saved our children from famine." Tears were pooling in his eyes and his voice faltered as he continued. "I have heard the tales about the Queen. I have heard your complaints. But this woman has saved us; I owe her my children's lives." Tears were falling down the man's eyes as he remembered the events of so many winters ago. The crowd remained silent. Jiminy hovered over to Soslan and thanked him for his testimony. He turned to Granny.

"I am known as Granny. When I was a child, I was cursed. Cursed by a werewolf who became my husband. When I was a young pup, I came across a man and his family. I killed his wife and children in front of him." She stumbled on her words. She had never told that story. Not even to her granddaughter. "The man shot me in the rear and brought me back to his house. I woke up in a bed, bandaged up with a warm meal waiting for me. I asked him why he did not kill me. He told me that the wolf had killed his family. I was not responsible for their death as I was as much a victim of it as his family. He brought me back to my village and I never saw him again." She took a deep breath. "When I look at Regina, I see a woman tormented by her past, a victim of the Evil Queen as any of you are. I am asking you to give Regina a chance to control the beast in her, as I was given years ago. Please, give her a chance to redeem herself." Granny turned toward her granddaughter, who was watching her in shock. Now Red understood her reasons to help Regina. They were very similar to her own. She stepped forward and addressed the Assembly.

"My name is Red. My grandmother's curse was passed on to me through my mother. My wolf killed the man I loved. His name was Peter." Red took a deep breath to try to steady herself. The death of Peter was a painful reminder of the beast inside of her and her best friend. "I had met Snow White while she was hiding from the Queen's knights. We became friend and I told her about Peter. She was helping me fool my Granny so that I could meet him in the woods." She looked at Granny, searching for any reproach in the woman's eyes. But she stood proud of her granddaughter. Red continued. "I did not know I was a wolf. We thought he was and he agreed to chain himself to a tree before the moon rose. But…. I turned and killed him. Granny and Snow found us in the morning. They try to pull me away before I could see what I did." Red was trying to hold back her tears. "Snow never saw the monster in me. Just her friend. She stayed by my side until I learned to control my wolf. She saw the same goodness in Regina. She was trying to save her. I am asking that you honor her memory by allowing Regina to live." She moved back toward her grandmother, who wrapped her arms around her.

Jiminy motioned for Henry to come forward. "I am Prince Henry, Regina's father. I should be the one on trial for the crimes of the Evil Queen. I stood by while my wife punished our daughter with magic for behaving like a normal child. I stood by as her mother forced her to marry a man three times her age. I stood by as I saw my daughter fall into depression at the loss of her innocence. I stood by when she was learning dark magic. I stood by as she slowly succumb to madness and the Evil Queen was born." Henry kept his eyes down as he recounted his failures as a father. "When I look at the Queen, I still see the little girl, who would come back all dirty from playing in the mud. I see the teenager, who wanted to be riding her horse as fast as she could, laughing in the wind. I see the young woman in love, a first love that was ripped away in the cruellest way by her own mother." Henry locked eyes with David before he continued. His tears were falling freely now. "I ask you to not punish the child for the failures of the father." Henry was openly crying. But he knew that his words were not enough to convince these men and women to give Regina a second chance. The look of despair in the King's eyes confirmed his suspicions that he had failed his daughter for the last time.

David rose from his seat and looked at the men comprising the Assembly. "I will wait for your recommendation." He walked toward Henry, who was still crying silently, his eyes directed at the ground. "Let's go see your daughter".

ECECEC

David stood in front of Regina's cell. He had asked Henry to wait for him in the guards' room so that he could prepare her. She was sitting on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms encircling her legs. Her head was resting on top of her knees. She had lost more weight since his last visit. He needed to talk to Granny about this. "Regina?"

She turned her head toward him. She was deathly pale, her eyes sunken with dark circles around them. They were devoid of any emotions. Her cheekbones were more salient from the weight loss. He was truly frightened by her gaunt appearance. He opened the door to her cell and kneeled on the floor in front of her. "Regina, when was the last time you ate properly?" She shrugged. He rubbed her arms trying to get a reaction from her. "Regina, your dad is here".

The words awoke something inside her. Her eyes sparkled slightly as she lifted her head to look at him. He caught a glimpse of the innocent girl that has been lost in the Queen. "He is downstairs. I'll tell him to come see you. He can stay with you as long as you want." She stood, eager to see her father. David left her cell, locking it behind him. He told the guards to let Henry in with her daughter and to give them some privacy. He then walked to the main part of the castle to await for the Assembly's decision. Unfortunately, he did not have to wait long.

EC

A guard let Henry in the cell and locked it behind him. He had barely enough time to open his arms to the woman rushing toward him. "Daddy!"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Regina, sweetheart!"

"Daddy, I've missed you so much." Regina was crying in her father's arms.

He held her tightly against him. "I'm sorry, child. I have failed you yet again as I have not convinced the Assembly." He started rubbing her back and shoulders. He was so happy to be holding his little girl even if it was for the last time. He could feel her bones underneath her dress. The King had warned him that she had lost weight over the past year. But he failed to mention that she was almost all skin and bones.

"It's OK, Daddy. It's not your fault." She broke from his embrace and took his face in her hands. Her fingers were lightly brushing his cheeks.

"Yes, child. It is my fault. I should have protected you better from your mother and the King."

A shiver went down her spine at the mention of her former husband. "I cannot be mad at the person I love most." She was wiping his tears with her thumbs. "He does not matter anyway. This is the end."

"It does not have to be." He grabs her hands in his own. "The King sees a woman that is worth saving. Show them that you want to live. Show them that you want to change, that you are capable of redeeming yourself. Ask the King to spare you. I beg of you." He knew that David wanted to spare her. She just needed to give him a reason to do so.

Regina looked at her father, trying to soak in all the details of his face. "Daddy, it's better this way". She sank on the bed. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. He started rocking her slowly, rubbing her back soothingly.

EC

David found them in that position as he went to deliver the news. "Regina"

She got up from the bed, facing him. Her father stood besides her. "Regina, I'm sorry".

Her knees buckled and Henry helped her sit back down on the bed. She had known from the beginning how this would end. She was resigned to her fate. "How?"

"Firing squad."

The Queen laughed. "Isn't it ironic, _Shepherd_ , that you save me from an arrow to have me executed by one?"

The irony had not been lost on him. However, he knew that his best archers could easily hit vital organs, killing her very quickly. "The execution will be carried out tomorrow morning." He left Regina with her father. As he marched toward his chambers, he could barely hold back the tears.


	3. Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: borrowed scene. Do not own OUAT.

Chapter 3: Execution

Henry had spent the evening with Regina. She was calm, resigned to her fate. Yet, she refused to eat the meal Granny had brought her. They were both worried about the amount of weight she had lost over the past ten months and after much coercion on their parts, she ate half of the soup with some bread. Not that it mattered anymore.

They left as the night was falling on the palace. Henry was now walking toward the King's quarters, hoping to get an audience with him. David had been working late, burying himself in the Kingdom's finances to forget about the upcoming execution. When his guard announced that Prince Henry has asked for a meeting, he was only mildly surprised.

"What can I do for you?" He asked as the Prince entered the council's chamber.

"Your Majesty, I would like to formally request a royal pardon for Regina."

David sighed. He had expected the request. Frankly, he thought that the demand would have been made earlier. David pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers before answering: "I cannot grant her a royal pardon."

"Your Majesty, may I inquire as your reason for the rejection?"

"First, there would be riots. The people would demand my abdication, and King George and King Midas will use this opportunity to invade the Kingdom. Thousands would die in the crossfire in the battle over the throne. And as you may be aware, neither of them is particularly fond of your daughter."

"And second?"

David looked at him confused. "Excuse me?"

"You said first, what's the second reason?"

"You need another reason besides preventing the death of thousands of people?"

"No, Your Majesty." Henry was shaking his head. "I'm sorry if I have overstepped my boundaries."

David looked at the despair in the man's eyes. He deserved an answer. "Because she killed my love. And although I loathe myself for it, I cannot forgive her".

Without another word, David left the room. He had made a promise to give Regina a chance. He convinced himself that allowing a trial rather than ordering her immediate execution would mean that he had kept it. He had hoped that the Assembly would vote for banishment so that he would not have to extend a royal pardon. But he had been faced with the same dilemma all day. He wanted to keep that promise; yet he wanted her dead for killing Snow. But as he had explained to Prince Henry, the decision was not really his. He had to protect his people. Once again, the weight of Regina's fate was not really on his shoulder. He had to do what was best for his Kingdom. But deep down, his heart was telling him that this excuse was fooling only himself.

ECECEC

Regina was standing by the small window facing the courtyard where she will be executed in less than an hour. She would finally be free. She heard the footsteps approaching her cell. She turned, surprised to see the King and her Huntsman. He was holding shackles. She could see the magic emanating from them.

"The Blue Fairy enchanted them. They will prevent you from using any magic to escape".

Regina nodded as they entered her cell. David placed his hand around her left arm. He could feel how much weight she had lost. The Huntsman fastened the shackles and stepped back. Regina almost collapsed into David's arms. She could feel her magic being trapped in the cuffs and it was physically draining. David steadied her on her feet and rubbed his thumb against her arm. She tried to take some comfort in the gesture.

They walked her out her cell. She could hear the crowd cheering for her execution. Her steps faltered a bit and she leaned into David. She knew she deserved their hate. There was nothing she could say or do that would ever allow her to redeem herself. She looked at her Huntsman. She had taken his heart in a fit of rage after he had spared Snow's life. She had used him for pleasure and war. And this was one of her least severe crimes. But she could do something for him. She stopped and turned toward him.

"You heart is not in my vault. I've kept it in my chambers. The Blue Fairy will be able to return it to you."

Both men were surprised at the words. The Huntsman had long ago discovered that Regina had taken so many hearts, she did not remember who they belonged to. Yet, he was given a chance to get his back. David just caught a glimpse of remorse in the Queen and for the first time wondered if she was not worth saving, if he should keep his promise at all cost and grant her a royal pardon. His thoughts were interrupted by the crowd cheering outside. They wanted an execution. They resumed walking through the palace in silence.

As they reach the inner courtyard, Regina stopped and turned her head toward the sun. She inhaled deeply. The Huntsman was pushing her forward gently but David stopped him. "Let's give her a few minutes." Regina looked at him gratefully. She had been trapped in this cell for so long, she was happy to feel the sun on her face and fresh air in her lungs. "Take your time." She nodded at him. She looked at the sky. It was a pale blue, her favorite color. She used to spend hours outside with Daniel, laying on the grass and looking at the clouds, trying to decipher meaningful shapes. She lost herself in the memories of happier times, a lifetime ago. But after a few minutes, David nudged her forward.

ECECEC

They arrived in the main courtyard a few moments later. The crowd was not as large as she had expected from their angry shouts. David let go of her as the Huntsman escorted her to the scaffold. The King sat down on a throne and looked at Granny. Her eyes were begging him to stop the execution. He motioned for her and Red to come besides his throne.

"I can't stop this."

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, can't or won't?"

He looked at her and nodded. She had that surprising ability to read people like a book. In all honesty, he couldn't answer that question himself. He made a promise and breaking it was eating at him. At the same time, he couldn't forgive her. And what he had told Henry was true, sparing Regina's life would cost him his throne and throw the Kingdom into a war, killing thousands. He looked over at Regina. She looked pale and fragile, dressed in a loose grey dress with an open grey sweater. Her appearance was a far cry from that of the feared Evil Queen.

The Huntsman secured Regina's body around the wooden pole. She was facing the raging crowd and her breathing became shallower and faster. He could tell she was scared. But to the crowd, she tried to appear as fierce as ever. He squeezed her arm in an hopefully comforting gesture and whispered in her ear: "Thank you." She nodded. "The King ordered the archers to make this as quick and painless as possible". She nodded again, giving him a small smile. David was observing the pair and frowned when he saw Regina's breath catch in her throat. She had noticed her father in the crowd. She did not want him to witness this. She did not want to hurt the person she loved the most.

Jiminy hovered over to her. "Regina, this is your opportunity to meet your end with a clear conscience. Do you have any last words?"

She was breathing heavier. "Yes. Yes I do." She looked at the crowd. Henry smiled softly at his daughter, silently encouraging her to show the crowd the woman behind the Evil Queen. "I know I'm being judged from my past. A past where I caused pain, a past where I inflicted misery, a past where I even brought death. When I look back at everything I've done, I want you all to know what I feel. And that is … regret." She was trying to contain her sobs. David shifted in his seat. She looked at the crowd and her eyes hardened. David saw a hint of the Queen in her eyes and braced himself for what was about to happen. "Regret that I was not able to cause more pain..." The crowd gasped. David closed his eyes in defeat. Regina continued. "... inflict more misery, and bring about more death. And above all else, with every ounce of my being, I regret that I was not able to give Snow White a more painful death."

David got up and motioned to the captain to start the execution. The captain lifted his arm. "Arrows". The Huntsman put a blindfold on Regina. She was breathing hard, but he couldn't tell whether it was in fear or rage. He tried to make eye contact with David but the King was wrapped in his own anger. The captain gave the next order "Take your aim." The archers drew their bows.

Granny grabbed David's arm. "What happens to cornered wild animals?" David looked at her incredulously. This was not the time nor place for a charade. Granny continued. "They turn around and bite." David looked at Regina struggling against her restraints. She turned her head toward the spot where she last saw her father. She looked so vulnerable. In that moment, he realized that he had to keep his promise. But the captain gave the final order. "Fire."

"STOP". David yelled as the archers released their arrows. Blue was faster, however, and stopped them inches away from the Queen's chest. David walked toward the crowd. "This is not the way. If we kill her today, we're no better than she ever was." He walked away toward the main part of the Palace.

The Huntsman rushed toward the Queen. She was shaking and he knew it was from fear this time. Granny, Red, and Henry also ran toward the scaffold. The Huntsman freed her from her restraints and helped her down since her knees were buckling underneath her. He removed the tear-dampened blindfold as her father wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and she could no longer contain the sobs. The crowd looked at the fallen Queen in disbelief. Voices were rising. They were first murmurs of confusion that quickly turned to anger. The crowd started to chant "Kill the monster!". Granny turned around and tried to push the crowd away: "There is nothing to see." Red and the soldiers were quick to help her getting them out of the courtyard. Red turned toward Regina, who was still crying in her father's arms. The sight of the broken woman pulled at her heart.


	4. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: angry sex (consensual but not exactly loving).

Chapter 4: Hate

Granny made her way back toward the Queen, who was clutching at her dad's vest. She kneeled down besides the duo and rubbed the woman's back soothingly. "Regina, we'll get you back inside." The Queen tightened her grip on her father. She didn't want to let go. She had thought that it would be all over, that she would finally be at peace. But a King had decided otherwise, again. All her life she had been a prisoner. First of her mother, then to Leopold, and finally to the Evil Queen persona she had created. And now to another King. She wasn't trying to hold back the tears anymore. Henry felt powerless to help his daughter and he just held her against him, stroking her hair.

The others were concerned that the crowd would come back to kill the Queen. They needed to get her back to her cell. Granny looked at the Huntsman, who understood her unspoken request. He crouched down besides Regina and carefully untwined her fingers from her dad's clothing. He lifted her bridal style and carried her toward the donjon, followed by Granny and Red. Henry remained motionless. He had failed his daughter yet again.

Once in her cell, the Huntsman laid Regina down on the bed and removed the enchanted shackles. Regina gasped as she felt a weight being lifted off her chest. Although she still couldn't use her magic, the cell was less constraining than the shackles.

Granny rubbed her reddened wrists. "You're ok, child." Regina was shaking from both fear and tears. Granny was worried that she was going to start hyperventilating. "You need to take deep breaths and try to calm down." Granny kept talking to her soothingly for a few minutes.

"Why is he doing this?" Her sentence was broken up by the sobs. Granny didn't have an answer for her. She couldn't tell what the King was thinking but he just put the woman through hell. For the past ten months, he had dealt with Regina when he had no other choice but to. He didn't have a long term plan. For all Granny knew, it would be another year before he remembered that she was in this cell.

"Everything is ok now. Shhh." Regina curled up on herself, facing the wall, her back to Granny. She knelt down besides the Queen and started rubbing her back soothingly. "Shhh…. It's over." She turned toward the Huntsman. "Can you get me some warm water and some food?" He nodded. Red followed him. "I'll make some tea."

Granny returned her attention to the broken woman in front of her. "That's it. Slow, deep breaths." She watched as the Queen was trying to do as she was told. Regina was starting to calm down. The only evidence of the Queen's inner turmoil was the constant stream of tears flowing down her cheeks.

The Huntsman returned a few moments later with the warm water and a cloth. The Queen was still curled up on herself but seemed a little bit calmer. He handed the container to Granny and left the cell. Granny started washing the Queen's face and shoulders. The warm water was soothing and Regina leaned more into the touch. Her eyes were closing in exhaustion. Granny continued washing the Queen's tears away. Regina slowly opened her eyes and looked at the old woman. "I can't do this anymore." Granny's heart broke at the sight of the woman. She knew that at the rate this was going, there would be no one left to try to redeem. This punishment was far worst than anything the Kingdom had asked for during her trial.

"I know, child." Granny was rubbing the Queen's back when Red came back with a bowl of soup, some bread, and tea. Granny helped Regina sit up and handed her the hot tea. The Queen drank it carefully. After a few sips, Granny took the tea and replaced it with the bowl of soup. Regina shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat a little bit." Granny forced the spoon in the Queen's hand. Slowly, Regina started eating some of the soup and bread, sipping on the tea at regular intervals. About halfway through the meal, Regina handed the bowl back to Granny and curled back on the bed, still facing the wall. Granny knew that she wouldn't get anything more from the Queen today. She handed the bowl back to her granddaughter and wrapped a blanket tightly around Regina. The Queen was still nervously shivering but her eyes were beginning to close. Granny knew that the best thing for her was to let sleep claim her. She stood up and left the cell with Red in tow.

ECECEC

Granny and Red returned to the kitchen. It was time to start preparing the evening meal. Red turned toward her grandmother, unspoken questions in her eyes. "I know." was the only response from the older woman. She had to talk to the King. If they were going to try to save Regina, they had to do it soon. Before her mind was completely gone.

Granny made her way toward the King's quarters. She knew David had conflicted feelings about Regina but he needed to put them aside. She had to convince him to act. She asked the King's personal guard for an audience. David received her a few minutes later inside his chambers. He was pacing the length of the room furiously. Granny didn't know whether he was mad at himself for not executing Regina or mad at her for interrupting his thoughts. David stopped pacing and turned toward her.

"How is she?"

Granny knew that antagonizing Charming would not get her or Regina anywhere. If she wanted to help the woman, she had to keep her snarky responses in check. She took a steadying breath before answering the King. "I gave her some food. She is now resting in her cell."

David sighed. "I don't know what to do." Here he admitted it. He hated her for killing his True Love. He had wanted her dead. But he couldn't do it. Honoring Snow's memories meant helping the woman he despised the most.

"David." It had taken her some time to start addressing the King by his title in court. To her, he would always be the shepherd thrown into a Prince's life and finding his love along the way. To outsiders, he may be the King and her a simple cook in his castle but the months spent retaking the Kingdom had allowed for a growing friendship. And Granny knew that he needed a friend right now. "You need to come to terms with your decision. You chose to spare her life but you can't keep her locked up."

"I know." He avoided direct eye contact with Granny. He snapped his head up. "What do you propose?" How does one go about rehabilitating an Evil Queen?

Granny took a sharp breath. Although she wanted to help the woman, she didn't know how. She just knew that locking her up was not the solution. "We need to let her out of her cell."

David laughed. "And let her kill half of the castle before unleashing an enraged Evil Queen on the Kingdom?"

Granny knew he was right. "What was Snow's plan?"

David closed his eyes. "She thought that she would find Regina and everything would be fine. There were no real plans."

Granny shook her head in disbelief. As much as she had loved the Princess, Snow had a tendency to act without thinking her actions through. Hope was enough to sustain her. This belief had cost her her life. "Could we bind her magic as we did for her execution?"

David shook his head. "Blue told me that the shackles were a temporary solution. Maybe a few hours at a time, which would have been enough for the execution."

"What would happen if she were to wear them for a while?"

David sighed, remembering the conversation he had with Blue. "Magic is part of her. Suppressing it for a long time would be like removing her blood. She would die. When we put them on this morning she was barely able to walk on her own."

"But she has been in the cell for ten months without access to magic." She knew the Queen was getting weaker but she had thought it was from lack of proper nourishment.

"The spell that's on the cell does not bind her powers. But rather prevents the magical ingredients from coming into contact with her for Regina to successfully cast a spell." The look on Granny's face told him that she was not following. Frankly, neither did he when Blue tried to explain this to him. He remembered her analogy. "Think of it as baking a cake. For this you need an oven fire and the cake mixture. The fire can live by itself but no cake will be baked if the ingredients are not thrown in the oven. In the same way, Regina can live without casting a spell if she does not get the proper magical ingredients. But the shackles act like water, they will eventually extinguish the fire."

Granny closed her eyes in understanding. They couldn't bind her magic without killing her, yet they couldn't let her out with her magic intact. "Have you talked to Blue about other solutions?"

David nodded. "Yes. But we did not fully explore the alternative since it would have required a large amount of pixie dust. Amount we still don't have."

"We can't keep her locked up."

"I know. I will talk to Blue about exploring this other solution again. But I think before we go down this path, Regina needs to want it for herself. She needs to want to change."

Granny couldn't agree more. Yet, she knew it would be harder than getting all the pixie dust in the world.

ECECEC

David entered the donjon and stood in front of the Queen's cell. "Regina, wake up".

She did not move. He knew she was awake and he wanted her to acknowledge him. "Regina…" His tone was suggesting that there would be consequences if she did not answer him. Yet, she remained unmoving on her bed. Sighing, David entered the cell and stood in front of the bed, looking down on his wide-awake prisoner. "Regina, we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"You're not curious as to why I stopped the execution?"

No response.

He grabbed her shoulder in an attempt to make her face him. She pulled away from him. She was angry and she needed to lash out at him. She jumped out of the bed and placed her face half an inch from his.

"You should have finished me, Charming. One day, you will make a mistake and I will kill you as I killed your foolish girl." She was seething. He was looking into the eyes of the Evil Queen. She pushed him back toward the opposite wall of her cell.

She grabbed his face in-between her hands and started kissing him roughly. She moved her hands down his torso toward the hem of his pants. In a swift motion, she untucked his shirt from his pants and started removing his belt.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt her hand loosening his belt and sliding down toward his member. He knew he had to stop her but could not bring himself to act. He lost the last of his willpower when she grabbed him and started to squeeze. There was nothing gentle in her touch, but it felt good. A soft moan escaped him.

Regina smiled mischievously at his reaction. Despite the appearance of the loyal prince in shining armour, he was like all the men she had ever met, guided by his most primal instincts. She lowered herself to the ground and pulled off his pants. She took his member in her hand and started pumping him slowly. His knees buckled slightly at the change of pace. Smiling at the power she was exerting over him, she flicked her tongue over the head of his member. He was big, bigger than the man she had pleasured in the past. She licked both side of his shaft up and down, before taking him into her mouth. She started bobbing her head to about a third of the way along his length. Her right hand caressed his member up toward his balls. She felt him hardening when she started massaging them.

David bucked his hips toward her mouth and gripped her head with his hands, urging her on. Regina relaxed her throat and took him more deeply. She sucked twice and then started twirling her tongue around his length, trailing along the underside. She repeated the action several times, tugging at his sensitive nerves. She knew that he would not last long.

David came into her mouth with a loud scream and to his surprise, he saw Regina swallow his juices. His thoughts were racing: " _Fuck! What did I allow her to do?"_ She smiled at him victoriously. David lifted her up against him and spun her against the wall. Regina let out a surprised yelp and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him closer to her and nearly choking him in the process. David scraped his teeth along the side of her jaw, flicking his tongue over her tender skin after each small bite. His right hand moved down the side of her body toward her stomach. His mouth was now teasing her neck and she moved her head to the side to give him better access. She moaned softly. His hand settled in-between her thighs and he started rubbing her hard through the fabric of the dress.

Regina fell onto his hand as waves of pleasure flew through her body. David pressed her harder against the wall and removed his hand from her center to caress her thighs. Regina groaned at the loss of contact. David smirked at the wanted reaction. He whispered in her ear: "Who is playing now?" His voice was low from his own arousal. He was angry at her and he was not going to make it easy on her.

David caressed her up her thigh, reaching under the fabric of her dress. He smiled when he felt her wet panties: "Well Regina, you are all ready for me". She turned her head and looked away. All her life, she had been able to count on her body to do exactly as she pleased. But it was betraying her now. She could not hide the need growing in-between her legs. David cupped her jaw with his other hand to force her to look at him as he moved her panties aside and inserted two fingers into her wet folds. Regina cursed herself as she sunk deeper into his moving fingers. His thumb was slowly rubbing circles around her clit as his fingers were pumping faster into her. She collapsed onto him and he felt her walls tightening around his fingers. He suddenly removed his fingers from her, prompting an anguished squeal from the Queen.

Once she was sufficiently recovered, she looked at him with a deadly stare. He smirked as he watched the Queen trying to compose herself. "You're overdressed for this game, Your Majesty". He lifted her dress above her head, exposing her perfectly-shaped body to his eyes. He moved his hands up her sides and started kneading her breasts. She moaned and arched her back into him, pushing her head against the wall. He took one breast into his mouth, biting on her nipple before twirling his tongue around it. Regina sank lower as her legs started quivering from pleasure.

To her satisfaction, she felt him hardening. She moved her hand down to take hold of his length. But David grabbed her wrist and moved her hand above her head. He repeated his action with her other hand. Pinned against the wall, she writhed against him as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. "David" She growled in a warning tone. But he was not done teaching her a lesson.

The King moved the Queen's hands closer together to hold her wrists in one hand. He moved his free hand onto her clit, rubbing her in no particular pattern. She was sensitive, and he knew she would not be able to take much more. He removed his hand quickly, preventing her from release once again. She glared at him. He moved his member closer to her entrance and started rubbing her, putting more pressure on her clit.

"You better finish what you are starting, _Charming_!" She hissed.

"You have no right to use that name!"

Angry, he pushed himself completely into her in one fast thrust. Regina screamed in both pleasure and pain. Without giving her time to adjust for his intrusion, he started pounding against her. Each thrust was deep and powerful. Regina tightened her legs around his waist, trying to follow the hard pace he was setting for them. He lowered his mouth to her neck and laid down firm bites that were going to leave marks in the morning. He tightened his grip around her wrists as he felt himself grow harder in both lust and anger. He moved his mouth to her right breast and started sucking hard on her nipple, biting down on the soft flesh. He repeated his ministration on her left breast while thrusting harder and deeper inside her. Regina whimpered slightly. He did not know if it was in pleasure or pain but he was too angry to care. She arched her back into him and started shaking in pleasure. With a smirk, David pulled out of her quickly, denying her a much wanted release. He let go of her wrists and disentangled himself from her, forcing her to stand on unsteady legs. Without a single word, he pulled up his pants and exited her cell.


	5. Riot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of marital rape (one line).

Once the King left her cell, Regina slid on the floor holding herself tightly. The sex had been rough and she knew she will be sore in the morning. But it had felt good, or at least as good as David had allowed. She had been alone in this cell for almost a year and even though she didn't want to admit it, she craved the touch of another. She placed her hand on her cheek, softly caressing her jaw. David had definitely left his mark on her and she smiled at the recollection. She would have to provoke him again soon.

But he had used her and left her like so many before him. Like them, he had taken without giving. She could feel her anger starting to rise. After a few moments, Regina got up from the floor and put her dress back on. She was frustrated, angry at the King, and most of all at herself. He had bested her at her own game. She had let him get under her skin. She had given him power over her. In a fit of rage, she grabbed the few items lying around in her cell and threw them against the wall. She was crying openly now, both in anger and in frustration. She collapsed on her bed and brought her knees up against her chest, sobbing openly. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

She woke up startled at the commotion in the inner courtyard. She could hear people scream for her head. The guards were being called away to help in the courtyard, leaving her alone in the donjon. She got up from the bed to look through the small window. There were at least fifty people armed with swords, sticks, pitchforks, and other ad-hoc weapons. They were waving their weapons at the guards, fighting for entrance in the donjon.

She froze when she heard the familiar greeting coming from behind her.

EC

After his meeting with Regina, David needed some fresh air to clear his head. He started walking aimlessly on the castle grounds. He had fallen for her tricks and he hated himself for it. He stopped in the middle of the clearing and closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Regina's mouth on his manhood, the way her breast felt in his hands, how tight and wet she was. He felt himself harden at the memories. His mind wandered toward what he would do with her the next time. No, there couldn't be a next time. He started walking again, working his own frustrations out.

She was infuriating. But Granny was right. They couldn't keep her locked up in her cell for the rest of her life. This was a fate that nobody, not even the Evil Queen, deserved. And she was not just the Evil Queen. There was a woman underneath the mask, a woman that his dear Snow had wanted to save. This woman needed to be freed from the Evil Queen as well.

He walked aimlessly for a long time. He had to talk to Blue about getting the additional pixie dust to enact the spell. Blue had tried to explain how it would work. To be honest, he wasn't really listening at the time. He just needed a quick solution to get her from her cell to the scaffold without any incidents. He knew that it involved using an object symbolizing someone's love for her. He had laughed at Blue then. Where were they supposed to find such an object? He made a mental note to talk to Prince Henry about it. Surely, they could find something in Regina's childhood home that they could use. Blue would then enchant the object such that any dark magic that the Queen could conjure would be immediately absorbed by the talisman. For a sorceress as powerful as the Evil Queen, this enchantment would require a lot of pixie dust. If he were to give the order, he knew that it would leave the Kingdom vulnerable. If a war were to start with the neighboring kingdoms, they would not be able to count on magic to protect themselves.

The night had fallen on the Enchanted Forest. David kept walking the royal grounds, coming to terms with his decision. He wanted to give the pixie dust to help Regina. Did that make him a bad King? There were no threats against the Kingdom. And he wasn't going to condemn Regina to a life without hope in the event of an unlikely war.

He had reached the end of the clearing when he saw the torches heading toward the palace. He couldn't make out the faces, but he could see the light reflecting in the metal. By the looks of it, it was a large crowd. A large angry crowd. His heart skipped a beat. "Regina". He ran toward the main part of the castle, where he called for the guards to defend the donjon.

ECECEC

The man had appeared out of nowhere. He wore a cloak to hide his bronze, scaled skin. He made his way silently toward the marketplace, where the villagers were assembled for their weekly trading. He talked to several merchants, asking them if they attended the Queen's execution in the morning. They nonchalantly replied that the execution had been cancelled by the King.

This wouldn't do. He needed some time alone with Regina and for this, he needed to create a diversion. He thought that these fools would be angry enough to provide him with one. No such luck. But he had mastered the art of manipulation over the centuries. It should be easy enough to get the crowd riled up. He approached the merchant located at the center of the marketplace.

"Good day."

"Good day to you, sir". The merchant looked like he was prosperous. He was selling leather goods, ranging from jackets to saddles and sheaths for blades of all sizes.

The man held a dagger sheath to the merchant. "How much?"

"Two gold pieces. This is from the finest leather."

The man had seen much finer leather pieces but he held this tongue. He wasn't here to antagonize the man. "This is fine craftsmanship indeed."

The merchant was bursting with pride. "Thank you, sir. May I ask which blade are you trying to protect."

The man retrieved a dagger from his boot. This was not his most precious dagger (he would not be stupid enough to carry it) but the one he handed the merchant was expensive. It had belonged to a duke after all. Or was it a Prince? He couldn't remember. He giggled at the thought.

The merchant took the dagger and fit it the sheath. "This is one most impressive weapon."

"Indeed, I purchased it after the death of my wife." It was only a half-lie. He had acquired it after his encounter with this stupid pirate. "I intended to use it to avenge her murder. I wanted to kill the Evil Queen. I came here today to witness her execution but…"

"The King spared her life?" The merchant looked at him in sympathy. "Many of us have lost loved ones because of the Evil Queen"

A small crowd had gathered around the two men, interested in the discussion about the fallen Queen. "And yet, you stand here while she still breathes freely".

Another merchant chimed in. "She is the King's prisoner."

"The King is probably keeping her in her old chambers, with access to all the privileges due to her rank." He knew that this was probably not accurate. Anyway, Regina never thought of the King's gifts as privileges.

The crowd started to whisper. Was it really true that the Queen was still living in luxury while they were denied justice? One accusation fueled the next one, soon resulting in an angry, shouting mob.

The man smiled. This was more like it. "Let's go to the Palace and take the Queen! We have the right to justice".

The crowd roared in agreement. Men, women, and children grabbed the next available object that they could use as a weapon. Soon the entire village walked toward the Palace.

They encountered no resistance until they walked into the inner courtyard. The King approach the crowd. "Go home!"

"We want to see the Queen! We want justice!"

The King couldn't make out the individual voices. "She is locked up in her cell. You don't want justice, you want revenge."

"You keep her in her former bedchambers! She is living a life of luxury! She has to pay for her crimes! She should be executed! Let us have her! We will have justice!" They were shouting all at once.

David knew there was no point in reasoning with them. They were angry. He looked toward the Huntsman. They had agreed that they would not attack first but that they would defend themselves if need arose. A pitchfork landed at the King's feet, signaling the start of the battle between the trained soldiers and the rowdy crowd. The man knew this was the opportunity he had waited for and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Nobody was paying him any attention.

The confrontation was short-lived and nobody was seriously hurt. The King signaled to the Huntsman to follow him to the Queen's cell.

ECECEC

"Hello, dearie."

Regina slowly turned around to face her former mentor, who stood right outside her cell. "Rumplestiltskin". She couldn't quite hide the fear in her eyes. She was locked up in this cell, without magic. He was standing on the other side, and she knew that he had full access to his. She walked backwards until she collided with the wall opposite the bars.

The man giggled and gave her a knowing smile. He had noticed the slight limp and bite marks along her jawline. "Is this a way to greet a friend?"

She snickered. "A friend?" She tried to compose herself and walked toward the center of her cell. "What do you want?"

"But, offer you a deal of course". He used his high-pitched voice, bordering on a giggle. She knew that it was not a deal she should accept.

"What's in it for me?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. But she was curious. He hadn't try to stop her execution. Yet, he showed up in her cell mere hours later.

Finally, he got some response from her. After seeing her during her execution, he had been afraid that his beautiful monster had been tamed by her months in confinement. She had been looking at her daddy, not like the Queen he had created but like the little girl from all these years ago. That same little girl, who had been forced into marrying a man at least three times her age. He had been relieved to see the Queen made an appearance then and now he was hoping to unleash the beast completely. Fueling Regina's anger had always been easy and he always knew the right trigger to ignite it. "Your freedom."

"So you'll get me out this cell in exchange for...?" He needed her for something. She knew that he was not doing this out of kindness. She could use this as leverage to know exactly what he wanted. Rumple never made a deal until he was absolutely sure to win at the expense of the other party.

"Your help with a curse."

"Why does the Dark One need my help with a curse?" She knew she shouldn't be taking the deal but she couldn't live in this cell any longer. She looked around her cell and she started to breathe heavily.

"That's no concern of yours. Do we have a deal?" Rumple smiled to himself. He had noticed the change in the Queen's breathing. She wanted her freedom and she was ready to do anything to get it.

"How does this deal help me? Even if you free me from this cage, I will be hunted down until they kill me or take me back here."

"Well, dearie. The curse will guarantee your freedom." He didn't want to say more about the curse. After all, he needed her to kill the person she loved the most to enact it. "You won't have to live in fear of a King any longer". This got him the desired reaction. He could see the fear in her eyes, the longing for freedom. Just a little more persuasion and she would make the deal. "What is it with you and kings, dearie? Apparently, they enjoy locking you up. At least, the last one waited for your wedding night to take more from you."

He looked for the desired reaction. Regina's eyes were glazed over, she wasn't in the room with him anymore. She was breathing hard and fast. Oops, he had pushed too far. He knew he wouldn't get anything more from her today. He could hear the voice of the King calling for her in the background. It was time to go but he wasn't done with her yet. No, he needed his monster back and today was just the first step in that direction. He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	6. The choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of suicide.

"Regina!" Charming was climbing the stairs leading to her cell four at a time. He arrived just in time to see her collapse on the floor. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, she was shaking, and her eyes were unfocused. He reached for the key to her cell and rushed to her side as soon as he got the lock open. "Regina! Regina, look at me".

He tilted her head towards his. She was clearly in the middle of a panic attack. Her eyes were wild with fear. He held her face with one hand until she focused on him. "That's it. You're safe. Just breathe." The Huntsman was standing at the entrance of the cell, having finally caught up with the King. He caught David's eyes and saw the concern and confusion there, which probably mirrored in his own. The woman in the cell was as removed from the Evil Queen as he had ever seen her. He slowly closed the door to her cell and moved back, giving them some privacy.

"I ca...can...'t". She was struggling to get enough air in her lungs.

He brought his other hand up to hold her in a comforting gesture but she flinched away from him. He kept his hand to his side but didn't release his hold on her head. He starting rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He didn't know what had happened to her but she was clearly frightened. He looked her over for physical injuries, her eyes never leaving his. She seemed mostly unharmed except for the bruises on her jaw. He knew he was responsible for them. "Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He traced his fingertips along her jawline. She didn't try to move away from his touch. In fact, she wasn't trying to get away from him at all. He started to doubt that he was the reason for her panic. "I am not going to hurt you." He slowly settled his other hand on her lower back and started tracing soothing circles. "You need to calm down. You're safe. Just follow my breathing."

He placed her head on his chest and kept rubbing her back while whispering calming nonsense in her ear. She curled up against his chest. She felt warm and safe in his embrace.

They sat in this position for a long time. The Huntsman had gone to check on the guards and to increase security around the donjon. Regina's breathing had somewhat evened out but he knew she was still paralyzed by fear. She was still shaking against him. He tighten his hold on her and kissed her head softly. "You're safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She nodded against his chest. She took several deep breaths before answering him.

"I can't live like this anymore".

David knew she wasn't only referring to her prison. "I know." He kept holding her until she fell asleep. Slowly he stood up with her in his arms and laid her down gently on the bed. He wrapped the blankets around her and sat down on the chair.

ECECEC

Regina woke up after an hour. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sat up on the bed, facing David.

"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

He handed her a glass of water, which she took gratefully. "Would you care to tell me what happened?"

She panicked. He couldn't tell him that the most powerful sorcerer in the entire Kingdom had offered her her freedom. Rumple would be back and she knew she wanted to take his deal, regardless of the cost. If the King knew he would place more magical barriers around her. She knew that Rumple would eventually get through them. But it would take time. Time she would have to spend in this cell. She could have lied, but in her panic, she slipped the Queen's mask on and turned toward the King. "It's none of your concern."

He noticed the switch in her behavior. The Queen was back. She was truly maddening. Not even two hours ago, she was falling apart in his arms. Now, she was ready to kill him. He stood up to face her. "I beg to differ."

She gave him a small laugh. Rumple was right after all. This shepherd-turned-king was not different from her late husband. He thought he was entitled to her most secret thoughts. She stood up from her bed. He could see her anger simmering under the surface. Her fingers were clenching around the glass. Suddenly, she threw it at him. He barely had enough time to duck out of the way before she launched herself at him.

He grabbed her wrists and held her as far away from him as he could. He didn't know she had that much strength left in her. "Regina, calm down. I just wanted to know what frightened you. I just want to help you." He didn't understand her reaction.

"Help me?" In her rage, she freed her right hand, which she shot directly toward his heart. He let out a surprised gasp at the sight of her hand curling on his leather jacket and released her. She had clearly intended to punch through his chest and crush his heart. The lack of magic only fueled her anger and she started pounding his chest with her fists. He grabbed her arms and spun her around, holding her back against his chest.

She fought him with all the strength she had left. But it wasn't enough, she could feel his grip tighten around her arms as he was trying to restrain her. She felt powerless. She was replaying the last of her conversation with Rumple in her head. He just wanted to hold her prisoner, to take away her right to choose, and to steal her most private thoughts. Much like his predecessor. She screamed.

He released her, afraid that he had somehow physically injured her. She stumbled onto the bed, her back to the wall. She was breathing hard and shaking again. However, David couldn't tell if it was in anger or fear. "Regina, I just wanted to help you."

"Then, you should have let me die."

"I gave you a chance to live. A chance to be happy."

"Maybe I don't want to live."

He looked at her laying down on the bed. Her eyes were glazed over. The moonlight exacerbated the contrast between her pale, sickly skin and the dark rims under her eyes. Her cheeks were hollow and her collar bones were prominent. The dress was loose around her hips and stomach. He suddenly realized that she did not wait for her trial. She had tried to starve herself. He approached her and kneeled near her face.

"Starving yourself won't accomplish anything."

"You didn't leave me much choice."

She was right. She never had a choice in her life and he just took that last one from her. He got up and left her cell, locking it behind him. Regina closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She was exhausted from this useless fight and the months of starvation had finally begun to catch up to her. She was weak. Her mother would laugh at her if she saw her this way. She chuckled at the thought of her mother.

David walked back toward the edge of her cell a few moments later.

"Regina." He waited for a reaction. "Look at me."

Regina slowly opened her eyes and look at the man on the other side of the bars. He was holding a dagger. David threw the dagger inside the cell. It landed next to her bed on the floor.

"This is your choice, Regina. It's fairly simple. I'll leave the dagger with you tonight. The guards have been instructed to leave you alone. You can choose to end your life quickly, no one will stop you. It's your choice."

"You call this an easy choice, _Charming_ ".

He knew she was trying to provoke him. "I didn't say it was easy Regina, but simple. Only two possibilities. You can choose to die or choose to live. It's entirely up to you. But if you choose to live, I promise you that I will help you."

Without another word, he left the donjon. Regina stared at the dagger. It was a simple decision, one she was allowed to make for herself. Maybe Rumple was wrong, maybe he would be different.

ECECEC

David woke early and made his way toward the kitchen. He knew that Granny usually visited the Queen early in the morning and he wanted to make sure he would be the one bringing her breakfast today. He truly didn't know whether she chose to live and he didn't want Granny to find her.

The old woman was putting together Regina's breakfast. He smiled at the sight. He knew that she had been sneaking fresh fruits and other items to the Queen besides the common prisoner's meals. "I'll take the tray today."

Granny jumped at his voice. "Your Majesty? You scared me".

"David. It's only the two of us." He walked toward her.

She was looking at him guiltily for the additional items on the Queen's tray. David smiled at her and removed the prisoner's soup from the tray and replaced it with a freshly baked croissant. "What do you think she would like with that?"

Granny smiled up at him. "She likes berries and strawberry jam".

David loaded the tray with these items, picked it up, and motioned to leave. He turned around and looked directly into Granny's eyes. "From now on, bring Regina the same food as everyone else. She needs to regain some weight."

Granny gave him a wide smile. "Thank you, David."

David returned her smile before heading toward the donjon. He asked two of the guards on duty to follow him to the Queen's cell. To his relief, he found her in the exact same position he had left her a few hours ago. She was curled up on the bed, her eyes fixed on the dagger. He motioned for the two guards to retrieve it. They did so and left the donjon on the King's order. David walked into Regina's cell and placed the tray on the desk. He crouched down besides her, making sure he was in her line of sight.

"I'm glad you chose to live Regina."

She ignored him. As the minutes dragged on, he was afraid that she wouldn't respond. Finally, she turned her head up toward him. "You said you could help. You said I'll have a choice."

He nodded. "What do you want?"

She laughed. "If I tell you what I want, you'll allow it?"

"Maybe. But I said I'll give you a choice. Choosing between two options doesn't mean that it is exactly what you want."

She sat up on the bed. "I want out of this cell. I want my freedom."

"We can work on that."

Regina let out a surprised laugh. "So you're going to just let me walk out of here."

David shook his head. "I said we could work on getting you out of this cell. I can't exactly release you after you tried to rip my heart out just last night."

Her eyes grew cold. "So how is this a choice? I'm your prisoner, I have no choice."

"Yes. You do. You can choose to work with me toward regaining your freedom. Or you can choose to ignore me and stay here. Again, it's a simple choice."

She groaned and turned her head away, keeping her eyes down. She ignored him for a few minutes and he was about to get up and leave her alone when she spoke. "If I choose to work with you, what would I have to do?"

He knew it took a lot of effort and self-control for her to articulate this response. He cupped her chin and turned her head so that she faced him. "You need to show me that you want to change. No more raging fits, no more trying to seduce your way out of this, no more threats. Understood?"

He could see the anger in her eyes but to his surprise, she controlled it. She nodded.

"What did you say?"

"Yes." She shook her head free from his hold and looked toward the patch of sky with longing eyes.

"We will work slowly on getting you more privileges. I told Granny to bring you regular meals." He gestured toward the tray on the table. "No more starving yourself. You made a choice last night." She nodded. "Have breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She walked to the desk as he exited her cell. For the first time in weeks, she was actually hungry. He had given her something that Leopold had always taken from her: hope. Rumple had been wrong. This King could be different. Maybe he would truly help her. She devoured the berries and croissant. She was still sipping her tea when he came back with the enchanted shackles.

"I'll ask the Blue Fairy to enchant something less constricting but I figure you wouldn't want to wait." She looked up at him questioningly. "You can wear these for a few hours each day. I thought you may enjoy spending some time outside." Her face lit up at the thought. "You'll either go with me or the Huntsman. Your father may join you but you won't be left alone." She nodded and stood in front of him. He could tell she was eager to get some fresh air. He placed the shackles around her wrists and led her outside toward the orchard.

Regina was breathing the fresh air deeply. She turned her face toward the sun and closed her eyes, letting it warm her skin. She was truly beautiful in the soft glow of the morning sun. They stayed outside for a few hours, walking along the fruit trees in silence. Her steps faltered as the magic of the shackles became too draining. David placed an arm around her waist supporting much of her weight. "Let's go back." Regina placed her head on his shoulder as they walked back to her cell.

She sat on her bed, barely able to keep herself up. David quickly removed the shackles and helped her lay down. Her eyes were already closing as sleep was claiming her. He knew that she probably didn't get much rest the night before. He walked out of her cell. As he was locking it, she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" He left the donjon, smiling.

She was laying on the bed, smiling as well. Yes, she had made the right choice.


	7. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexy times at the end of the chapter

It had been six months since the day of the execution. They had all settled in a routine of some sort. Granny would bring Regina breakfast and spend some time with her. Then, her father would visit for a few hours until lunch time. She usually spent lunch with David or the Huntsman before their afternoon stroll on the Palace's ground. At David's request, Blue enchanted a cuff to replace the shackles. As Regina regained her strength, she was able to wear the cuff for longer periods of time, allowing her to spend more time outside. A request that David had been more than happy to grant. He quickly started to look forward to spending time with her. They sometimes walked silently along the orchard or talked about nothing in particular while sitting next to the pond. Sometimes, she would help him with matters concerning the Kingdom. As the months went by, Regina started to feel more comfortable in his company. She was smiling more. And he loved to see her smile. She looked younger and more carefree without the Queen's makeup. He couldn't wait to hear her laugh.

Of course, they had their fair share of arguments. She would get angry at him or the Huntsman when he denied a particular request. Their last one was about a month ago. She had asked him for hairpins so she could style her hair. Since the Huntsman pointed out that she could use them as weapons or to pick the lock of her cell, he had refused to procure her the item. She had sulked all day, refusing to talk to him. When David had visited her that evening, she had thrown her dinner tray at him, almost slapping him in the face. He had not visited her for a week after that, letting the Huntsman handling her time outside.

As he walked toward her cell for their lunch, he recalled the conversation he had with Blue in the morning. They finally gathered all the pixie dust they needed to cast the spell. They had spent the last six months preparing for her release. David had arranged for living quarters as far away from her old bedchambers as possible. They had debated enchanting the room while waiting for the pixie dust but David had quickly decided against it. He didn't want her to be locked up inside her chambers. He had planned for her to have full access to the Palace as soon as she would be released from her cell. The second part of the spell involved acquiring an object that symbolized someone's love for her. Prince Henry couldn't find anything in her childhood home so he decided to travel to her former Palace. There, he had found a box of jewelry that he hoped contained a necklace that could be enchanted. He was due back any day now. David climbed the stairs leading to her cell with a spring in his steps. Soon, he would be able to tell her that she was being freed from her prison.

He found her sitting on the chair with her knees drawn up to her chest, holding a book. She was wearing a white dress with a brown open sweater. Her long, soft black hair was falling in waves on her back. She was biting her lower lip and seemed completely absorbed in the story. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Good morning!"

She jumped at his voice but quickly recovered. She gave him a wide smile when she saw the picnic basket he was holding. "Good morning." She stood up and walked toward him as he entered her cell. She gave him her wrist so that he could secure the cuff.

"I was thinking about walking to the pond for a picnic."

She smiled. "I would love to."

He guided her out of the donjon and toward the pond located in a quiet clearing on the Royal Grounds. They had been chatting on and off about the weather and the upcoming summer harvest. He laid a blanket on the ground and helped her sit down. He sat next to her and started foraging through the basket that Granny had put together for them. He handed Regina some chicken salad as well as fresh strawberries. They ate mostly in silence, looking at the ducks lazily swimming across the pond.

"We had a pond similar to this one on my father's estate. We used to go for picnics when I was young."

"Until you married the King?"

Regina tensed at the mention of her former husband. David had noticed that reaction before but he never pushed her further. Snow had always talked lovingly about her father. But a child's recollection could be very different from a wife's. She sighed before answering him. "No, before that. My mother thought it was not a proper activity for a young woman".

He could see the sadness in her eyes. She had never talked about her mother before. He decided to change the subject. "Granny also made a pie. Apple."

Regina smiled. She had always loved apples. They had apple trees in her father's orchard and he would always let her have one every time they went out for some father-daughter bonding. David placed the pie in-between the two of them and watched her smile as she was lost in her memory. He was glad she had some happy memories left. He handed Regina the knife. She looked at him in surprise. He smiled at her encouragingly. She took the knife and started slicing the pie. "I've always liked to bake."

He smiled as she shared some personal details about herself. He had tried from time to time but she would usually close herself up or reply in anger. He wanted to know more about her but he knew it would have to be on her own schedule. "Your mother considered that a proper activity?"

Regina snorted. "No. She would have probably disapproved if she had known. I used to sneak into the kitchen and watch. One of our cooks saw me one day and started teaching me the basics. Once I moved into the Leopold's palace, I managed to spend some time in the kitchen as well." She was smiling at the memories. She finished slicing the pie and handed him back the knife. She smirked. "Did I pass the test?"

"This wasn't a test, Regina." He handed her a plate and she helped herself with a slice of pie. He did the same and they ate in silence.

They spent part of the afternoon watching the birds. He could feel the tiredness washing over her. "Time to get back?"

She nodded and helped him put away the picnic basket. They walked back toward the donjon slowly. Once inside her cell, Regina sat down on the bed, eager for David to remove the cuff. He did so quickly and rubbed her wrist. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late it was getting."

She laid down on the bed and smiled at him. Nobody had shown that much concern for her well-being before. "It's OK. I should have said something."

"Try to get some rest."

She nodded. "David?"

"Yes Regina". He could tell that she wanted to ask for something.

"When is my father coming back?"

"Hopefully in the next two days". He knew she wanted to know what had kept him away for so long. But he didn't want to keep her hopes up for nothing. Although she had never asked, he knew she wanted out of this cell.

"Thank you, David"

"You're welcome, Regina."

She closed her eyes and he knew she was asleep before he had time to lock her cell.

ECECEC

Regina woke up early the next morning. She had slept through the night after David walked her back to her cell. She had started enjoying their afternoons together and she didn't want to cut them short. But the magical cuff was taking its toll on her. She got up and sat next to her small window overlooking the courtyard. She watched the sun rising over the horizon.

To her surprise, the Huntsman brought her breakfast in the morning. "Is Granny ok?"

The Huntsman was surprised at the look of concern on Regina's face. If anyone had told him last year that he was going to witness the Evil Queen's worry for another, he would have dismissed them with a grunt. "She is fine."

She gave him a small smile. He had never been one for words and that hadn't changed in his time spent away from the forest. She ate her breakfast in silence. As she finished her breakfast, the Huntsman took the cuff out of his pocket. Regina looked at him questioningly. "King David asked me to take you outside this morning since your father is still travelling." She frowned but extended her wrist. The Huntsman secured the cuff and led Regina out of her cell and toward the main part of the castle. She turned toward him. "Are we not going to the orchard?"

The Huntsman did not reply and kept going toward the main entrance. He led her inside toward the kitchen. She stood bewildered next to him as Granny walked toward her and took her in a hug. "David thought you might enjoy spending some time here".

Regina couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "How can I help?"

Granny pointed toward the apples. "You can start by peeling those."

Regina moved toward the counter and started peeling the apples. Granny started gathering the necessary ingredients for the crust. The two women chatted about nothing in particular as they were preparing the apple pie. It was a light conversation, full of laughter. The Huntsman had never heard the Queen laugh so freely. And it was a beautiful sound indeed.

They prepared the dough together, placing it in a buttered baking pan. Regina, put the sliced apples on top and started lacing the top with the remaining dough. Granny was truly impressed with her technique. She would have never thought a royal capable of culinary talent. Regina was concentrating on the task, softly biting on her lower lip. Granny tucked a strand of loose hair behind Regina's ear. The Queen looked up at her and smiled her thanks. They put the apple pie into the oven and started cleaning out the kitchen.

Suddenly, Granny took some flour and threw it at the Queen. Regina looked at her in shock as the Huntsman was preparing to act if necessary. But Regina kept laughing and threw some flour back at the old woman, who gasped in shock. The Huntsman let out a smile, as small as his demeanor ever permitted. Soon, the two women were covered in flour from head to to toe and breathing hard from laughter.

They brushed most of the flour off themselves and cleaned the rest of the kitchen in companionable silence. Granny could tell that Regina was tiring from wearing the cuff. "Why don't you go back and lie down? I'll bring you a slice with lunch."

Regina nodded gratefully and walked toward the Huntsman. He escorted her back to her cell and helped her sit on the chair as he removed the cuff. She looked up at him. "Could you thank the King for me?"

He nodded once before exiting her cell.

ECECEC

Granny made her way toward the council chamber. She knew David had been working on getting relief to the Northern Provinces. He was sitting at the table signing the last of the Royal Decrees when she entered the room. "David, something happened with Regina."

He looked up at her and frowned in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I informed her of her father's illness and she begged me to let her out. When the Huntsman prevented her from doing so, she became rather angry and agitated."

He didn't need Granny to know what angry and agitated meant with Regina. He got up and walked toward the old woman. "I'll go talk to her."

Granny noded. "Good luck"

He snorted as he left the room. Yes, he was going to need luck. As he climbed the stairs leading to her cell, he could hear Regina screaming at the Huntsman. He found him standing outside the cell, keeping an eye on the angry woman pacing inside. As soon as he saw the King arrived, he left the donjon in relief. David approached Regina's cell to face her.

"Regina"

She stopped pacing and looked him right in the eyes. He could see the fury of the Evil Queen.

"I want to get out of here."

"That's not possible."

"And how long are you going to keep me prisoner?"

"As long as it takes for you to not threaten me, the Huntsman, or the guards when things don't go your way."

If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. He entered her cell and motioned for her to sit on the bed. With one last glare, she sat on the chair. He smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Regina, if I were to let you out of this cell, what would you do?"

"Go see my father."

"If I arranged for you to do so, would you be willing to wait until morning?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "You know I can't wear the cuff for long periods of time."

"Not the cuff, something else. Give me until tomorrow morning."

She was fuming but the death glare she had been giving him was gone. He had never lied to her and deep inside, she wanted to trust him. "Tomorrow morning."

He nodded and motioned to leave. She turned her back to him and looked outside through the window. She turned around to face him before he could lock her cell. "David?"

He was surprised to hear the vulnerability in her voice. He looked up at her. He lower lip was quivering and tears were pooling in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you know how he is doing?"

Unfortunately, he didn't get a lot of information from the messenger. "I don't know, Regina. I'm sorry."

The tears were flowing down her cheeks by now and she could barely suppress her sobs. David walked back toward her and wrapped his arms around her. She held on to him tightly. "I want to make sure he's alright."

"I promise you that we will go to your father's estate in the morning." He kissed her cheek softly. "Try to get some rest."

She nodded but didn't let go of him. She didn't want to be alone. She buried her head in his chest. "Can you stay?" She looked up toward him. He could see the need in her eyes and his mind was telling him to leave. But he couldn't move.

She cupped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him toward her. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. It was much tender than the kisses they had shared before but he could feel her need as she softly bit on his lower lip, her tongue asking for entrance in his mouth. His lips parted and he cupped her face with both hands. He deepened the kiss, taking her mouth fully.

She moved her hands down his sides to untuck his shirt. She slid her hands under the shirt over his muscled stomach. He moaned in her mouth. He knew that there was no stopping this now. He broke the kiss and maneuvered her down on the bed. He climbed over her, holding his weight on his right arm. His left hand caressed her body through her dress and settled in-between her thighs, applying pressure to her core.

Her breath hitched and she moaned softly, squirming against his hand. She wanted him. He smiled at the sight of the powerful Queen whimpering in need. He started rubbing her through the fabric of her dress and watched as her face creased in pure pleasure at his touch. He sped up his movement and brought her to the edge of orgasm. When he saw the look of lust in her eyes, he slowed down his pace. She whimpered, her eyes begging him to finish this.

He smirked. "Regina, what do you want me to do?"

He sped up his movements again. She moaned and sank lower into his hand. But he wanted her to say it, to admit that she wanted him. He slowed his pace again. She screamed in frustration. "David, please."

He smiled. "Please, what?"

"Please… Please, finish this."

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "I intend to".

David rubbed her faster. The combination of his lustful tone and the movement of his hand was enough to send her over the edge. He watched as her orgasm washed over her. She was truly beautiful. He brought her down slowly, depositing soft kisses along her jawline. She closed her eyes in bliss and relaxed against the bed.

He wanted more. He wanted to feel more of her, to hear her screams, to see the lust in her eyes as he brought her to her release. He bunched her dress up on her waist and caressed her through her wet panties. Her eyes opened wide and a moan escaped her lips. He nipped at her neck as he moved the fabric of her panties aside. She let out a sharp breath. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tilted her head back into the bed, giving him greater access to her skin. He rubbed her entrance and applied more pressure to her clit. Her fingernails ran down his fully-clothed back, and she brought her right knee up against his side. Her moans were getting louder as her need grew. He pushed two fingers inside her and he started moving them quickly. Her breathing soon grew heavy and labored. He didn't change his pace and raised himself up to look at the beautiful brunette unravel at his touch. He curled his fingers slightly to hit her sweet spot and he watched her come for the second time tonight. He quickly removed his fingers, not giving her time to come down. She gasped, still panting on the bed.

David sat up bringing Regina on his lap with him. He kissed down her jawline, nipping at the skin and flicking his tongue over the soft bite marks. He took her mouth in a bruising kiss. She returned the kiss, fighting to catch the air she desperately needed.

Regina had barely recovered from her last orgasm but she wasn't sure she wanted him to stop. It felt so good, and it had been a long time. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and slid it over his head. Her hands roamed over his toned body, moving down toward his belt. He pulled back from her, watching the look of confusion on her face. "I think I want to play more." She smiled at his teasing tone.

David moved back toward her on the bed. Regina was biting her lower lip, a playful look in her eyes. He removed her dress slowly, caressing the sides of her body, stopping near her breast. His touch was firm but Regina was shivering slightly in anticipation. He slid the dress over her head and she let it fall to the floor. His hands caressed her body before settling over her breasts. He kneaded them while leaving open-mouth kisses on her jawline and down her neck. Regina arched her back into him, letting her head fall back, her long, dark hair flowing over her back. He liked the presentation. He wrapped one arm around her to prevent her from falling. Smiling, he took one breast into his mouth, sucking slightly. He flicked his tongue over her nipple. Regina let out a loud moan. "David!"

David's heart was pounding in his chest. He fought the urge to free his erection from his tight pants but he wanted to play more, to explore every inch of her perfect body. He moved his mouth to her other breast while pinching her still sensitive nipple with his free hand. He felt more than he heard the moan escaping the Queen's mouth. He brought his hand down on her abdomen and hooked his index finger inside her panties. Regina's bucked her hips against him, urging his finger lower.

He stood up, carrying Regina with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, falling down on his erection. The feeling of him against her core sent shivers up and down her spine. He sat her down on the table and kneeled at her feet, his hands slowly moving down her body. She smiled down at him in anticipation. He kissed her right knee up her thigh. She laid down on the table, allowing him better access to her core. He kissed her softly through the fabric of her panties, his hand caressing her inner left thigh softly. She could feel the need grow between her legs and his teasing was driving her mad. "David!"

Regina bucked her hips against the table. David removed her panties and pressed a firm kiss on her clit. She squirmed in pleasure against his mouth. He put his arm over her hips to prevent her from moving. He slid his tongue in-between her folds and was rewarded with a loud moan. She grabbed his head, holding him in place. He kept pleasuring her with his mouth. She was incredibly wet and it made him want her more. He bit softly on her clit and slid two fingers into her, pumping slowly. He soon moved faster, driven by the pleasured cries coming from the Queen. He felt her tightened around his fingers as she came for the third time. He slowly brought her down and kissed her inner thighs softly. "David, I need you."

Regina sat up and bent down to capture the King's lips. She kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue. David stood up, not breaking the kiss. He leaned toward her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him in place. She moved her hand down and removed his belt. His kiss faltered when he felt her hand grab his manhood. He moaned against her mouth as she started pumping. He placed his hands flat on the table, holding himself upright. He was beyond the point where he could take her teasing. "Regina… Inside"

Regina gave him a knowing smile and released him, allowing David to carry her back to bed. He laid against her, moving his member over her clit. She was sensitive and she could already feel the familiar warmth build inside her. "David, please…" She grabbed him and positioned him against her entrance. They moaned as he pushed into her slowly. He gave her time to adjust before picking a slow pace. Their hips moved in unison, and they were relishing in each other's movements. He increased his pace and watched with pleasure as her breath hitched in her throat. She was writhing underneath him, lost in her own pleasure. She closed her eyes as a soft moan escaped her lips. He adjusted the angle slightly and slid deeper into her. She opened her eyes and the dark and lustful look in her eyes clued him on how close she was. With one last thrust, she came for the fourth time.

David slowed down his pace but didn't move out of her. He watched as she was coming down from that last round. He wanted to come inside her but he knew she needed some time to recover. Regina moved her hands over his stomach and up his chest, her face relaxed in pure bliss. With one teasing look, she flipped them over. She was sitting on top of him, her hands roaming over his body. She started moving slowly up and down his shaft. She smiled knowingly when she saw the King's eyes closed in pleasure. She increased the pace slightly and David moaned. He moved his fingers to rub her clit. She cried slightly in surprise and pleasure. He increased the pressure of his fingers and Regina collapsed onto him. He captured her lips in a deep kiss as they kept their pace. He came with her as her fifth orgasm shook her body.

David slowly eased himself out of Regina, who laid besides him. She could barely keep her eyes open and she was shivering in the cold night air. He wrapped the blanket tightly around her and kissed her forehead softly. She relaxed into his embrace and fell asleep. After a few minutes, David got off the bed and dressed himself. He felt her eyes on him. He could see the hurt there and the fear. Fear of being left alone. Before he could talk himself out of it, he gathered the sleepy Queen in his arms and exited her cell.


	8. The Deal

As soon as David carried her out of her cell, Regina felt her magic. She gasped at the tingling feeling but soon relaxed in the comfort it provided. When they arrived in the guards' room, David hesitated slightly at the sight of the cuff, sitting in its usual spot. He knew she was already tired and he needed to show her the same trust as she had shown him over the past several months. Without another thought, he exited the donjon, walking purposefully toward her new bedchambers.

Regina relaxed in the King's arms. She felt safe in his embrace. She moved her hand up over his chest, setting her hand on top of his heart. David forced himself not to flinch. He knew she wasn't going to rip out his heart. But she was testing him. He looked down toward her and smiled. She smiled back before settling her head over her hand and closing her eyes.

David laid the sleeping Queen down on the bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around her. He kissed her temple softly and murmured "Sweet Dreams". He settled on the chaise longue near the balcony and watched her sleep for awhile. She looked peaceful, the moonlight playing across her beautiful features. She looked much younger than the Queen they captured over a year ago. He replayed the last year in his mind. Yes, he regretted not helping her sooner. But she may not have been ready then. He couldn't change the past, but he could make sure she got the future she deserved. Soon, sleep claimed him as well.

EC

She woke up at the sound of plates rattling against a table. She watched as David was setting up the breakfast Granny had brought earlier. She smiled to herself. The scene felt domestic; almost like what she imagined her life with her stable boy would have been. "Good morning!"

He jumped slightly, not having realized that Regina was awake. He smiled upon seeing the peaceful, rested look on her face, accentuated by the soft light from the morning sun. He walked toward her and sat besides her on the bed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Good morning! Slept well?"

Regina stretched out on the bed and smiled. "Better than I have in months."

David looked away guiltily. He knew the cell hadn't exactly been comfortable. Yet, she had never complained about it, besides asking for additional blankets in the winter. "I'm sorry."

She grabbed his chin gently, forcing him to look at her. "I meant before my capture." She rubbed his cheek softly with her thumb. "Thank you for bringing me here last night."

He smiled at her. She smiled back before sitting up excitedly on the bed. "I'm starving."

He chuckled. She must be after last night; he certainly was. And the meal that Granny had prepared smelled delicious. He handed her a robe and guided her to the table. Regina helped herself with everything: eggs, bacon, berries, and waffles. He sat down next to her, watching her fill her plate with enthusiasm. She felt him staring at her and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just happy to see you this excited."

She smiled at him and started eating. She devoured her entire plate and went for second, and then third. He too was hungry and they ate mostly in silence, only breaking it for the necessary 'pass me the sugar'. Once they finished their meals, David took Regina's hands and showed her around her new chambers.

"There is a bathroom adjacent to the bedroom and a walk-in closet on the other side. I sent for all of your dresses from your Palace and your Father's estate. I wasn't sure which …" He cleared his throat, searching for the appropriate word. "... style you would like to wear." He blushed as the memory of some of her most alluring outfits. She smiled at his obvious sheepishness.

She looked around the room. It was furnished elegantly and simply. The bed was occupying the far right corner of the room, with a direct access to a large balcony. She could see the mountains in the distance and knew that she was facing west. She would be able to enjoy the afternoon sun with a gorgeous view of the sunset over the the mountains. A chaise longue was sitting near the balcony. On the other side, a small salon was arranged around the fireplace. The sofa and armchairs had soft curves, which reminded her of her father's bedchamber in her childhood room. A soft rug laid in front of the fireplace. The small table they had used for breakfast stood near the entrance, in the left corner of the room. The vanity table from her father's estate had been arranged on the other side, in the right corner. The room had been decorated in soft blue tones, her favorite color. Regina knew that David must have spent a lot of time learning about her taste and it made her feel special in a way she hadn't felt since she had married Leopold. She looked toward the door and frowned as she saw the key in the lock. She turned toward him in confusion.

"You're not a prisoner here. There will be some conditions that we can discuss once the Blue Fairy arrives but you're free to leave this room as you please."

She looked at him questioningly. "What conditions?"

"Let's wait for Blue. In the meantime, I can ask one of the maids to draw you a warm bath."

She knew that fighting with David on the subject was futile. She nodded. "How about my father?"

"I already sent for the Royal Carriage to be prepared. We'll leave after we talk with Blue."

She nodded once more and walked toward the bathroom. "A bath would be nice."

He smiled and sent the maid in on his way out.

EC

The good night sleep and the bath had done wonders to her body. She had forgotten the soothing feeling that soaking in hot water provided. She was now comfortably sitting in the chaise next to the balcony, looking out toward the forest and the mountains beyond. It was a beautiful sight, one she had dearly missed over the past year and a half.

She had chosen a simple blue dress and kept her hair up with a pin. Some loose strand were falling on her shoulders. Her appearance was a far cry from the Evil Queen outfits David had grown accustomed to. It was much softer and it suited her. He watched her for a few minutes before clearing his throat, announcing his presence. She turned around and smiled at him. However, her features hardened at the sight of the jewelry box he was holding and the moth hovering near it.

She stood up and walked toward them. He could see the barely-contained fury simmering under the surface. "What are you doing with this ?" She snatched the box away from him and placed it on the nightstand behind her.

"Your father retrieved it for us."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What for?"

Blue hovered near Regina. "To help you control your magic."

Regina was enraged. He was betraying her in the cruellest way. "I trusted you. I thought you did too." She snapped. He could see the hurt mixed with anger in her eyes. She summoned a fireball and threw it at the King. David didn't bulge. He knew she wasn't aiming at him. At least he hoped not. The fireball hurled right past him into the hearth of the fireplace.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He tried to compose himself quickly. "And I do trust you, Regina. I want to help you."

She snorted. "By taking away my magic?"

"Yes. So that you can learn to deal with anger and frustration without burning people to a crisp." He gave her a pointed look before motioning to the newly-lit fire. "So you're free of the responsibility that comes with having that kind of power."

She looked at him and saw the earnest in his eyes. He had never lied to her. And she did trust him. She had no intentions of killing him. However, she couldn't say the same about the moth still hovering besides the King or other people in this Kingdom. She didn't want to loose his trust. For some reasons, she cared deeply about his opinion. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. She turned toward the Fairy. "What does the spell do?"

David relaxed slightly at her change of tone. However, her demeanor was still confrontational and he knew that the wrong words would set her off again. Blue moved toward the Queen but remained at a respectable distance. "It will create a tasliman that you will need to wear around your neck. The talisman will absorb any dark magic you may conjure. However, it will let white magic through."

Regina laughed. "How do you know that I won't remove the talisman as I please?" She raised both eyebrows at their stupidity.

Blue continued. "Only the purest of white magic will be able to break through the talisman to remove it."

"Do you mean to tell me that only my True Love will be able to remove it?" This had to be a joke, a cruel prank that David was playing on her. She looked him in the eyes and realized that he was serious. She turned her attention back toward the fairy.

"Yes." The Blue Fairy answered.

Regina couldn't help the snicker. "In other words, I'll never be able to use magic again."

David approached the Queen. She looked like a cornered animal and he knew it was never a good place to be, especially for Regina. He needed for her to understand that this was her decision, not theirs. "Regina, you will find love again."

She looked into his deep blue eyes. It was comforting and she could feel a calming warmth settle deep inside her. "What if I refuse? Will you put me back in the donjon until I die? Will you prevent me from seeing my father?"

He grabbed her hands and rubbed his thumbs across the back. "No. No matter what you decide, I'll take you to see your father. I promised you that."

Regina relaxed a bit into his touch. "And after that?"

"I talked to Soslan from the Northern Province. He is willing to shelter you in his village. You will not be allowed in any other parts of the Kingdom, for your own safety as well as the Kingdom's."

She looked away. She didn't want to leave this Palace. Her father wouldn't be able to follow her in the northern villages. The winters were too harsh for his declining health. Her only friend was here as well. She didn't know if she could live away from Granny. And then, there was her complicated relationship with the King. "May I come back here?"

"No, Regina. As I said, you have a choice. You can either let me help you the best way I know how or you can leave." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I do trust that you won't use your magic to purposefully hurt anyone. But I'm afraid that you will hurt someone in anger." He looked toward the fireplace. She knew he was right. It took all of her self-control not to poof herself out of the castle or throw a fireball at the moth. But she knew that any of these actions would send her right back in her cell and she would lose the trust and friendship of the few people she cared about. David had promised her that she would be able to earn her freedom. He had kept his promise.

She sighed. Again, he was giving her a simple choice. She remembered his words: he would always give her a choice, even though it was not exactly what she wanted. She wanted her magic. But not at the cost of the relationships she had formed here. She squeezed his hands and looked up at Blue. "What do you need to perform the spell?"

The King felt a wave of relief washing over him at her words. He smiled at her, happy that she made the decision to stay. Blue moved toward the box. "I need an item to enchant. An item symbolizing someone's love for you."

Regina nodded and let go of David's hands. She opened the jewelry box and looked at the items inside. She grabbed a gold chain with a pendant representing the tree of life. Her father had gifted it to her on her 16th birthday. He had told her that it symbolized the interconnection of all life. She smiled at the recollection. She then took her engagement ring. Not the fancy one from the King, but the saddle ring that her dear Daniel had given her. She traced the perfect circle with her finger and clenched her fist around it. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She took a few moments to steady herself before slipping the ring in the chain with the tree-of-life pendant. She placed the necklace carefully on the bed.

Blue approached the necklace and cast the spell, once again exhausting the Kingdom's pixie dust reserve. It glowed from the magic. Regina picked it up and handed it to David. He handled with the same care she had shown and fastened the clasp around her neck, sealing her magic. "How do you feel?"

"No difference." She had expected a physical drain, much like the one she had experienced from the cuff.

David smiled. "Try a fireball."

Regina summoned her magic. She could feel the fireball forming on her fingertips. As she was about to release it, the necklace glowed, preventing the fireball to fully form. It wasn't painful, but it was slightly unsettling. She looked down at her hand and back at the King. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close, whispering in her ear. "You will find love again." She nodded against his chest, not believing his words.

ECECEC

Regina had asked him for some time to prepare for the journey to her Father's estate. David knew she needed some time alone as the choice she made had probably been very difficult for her. After seeing Blue out, he wandered aimlessly on the castle's grounds, lost in his own thoughts. His mind guided him to Snow's crypt. He had been visiting her at least once a week since her death. Somehow, he found some comfort in knowing that she was resting peacefully not far from him. He entered the crypt and lay his hand on the coffin at the center of the circular chamber.

"Good morning, Snow." His tears were falling freely. He missed her. He missed her advice. However, over the last few months, some of the void he had felt after her death seemed to have filled up progressively.

"I showed Regina her new bedchambers today. She seemed happy with them." He chuckled. "Probably happy to have access to a warm bath." He hesitated slightly. "She accepted my offer. No magic. She surrendered it willingly." He took a deep breath. "I'm starting to see this wonderful woman you were so fond of. I'm sorry it took me so long to fulfill my promise to you." He looked down at the coffin, his hand gently rubbing the smooth surface. He was lost in his thoughts, back to the day of his engagement.

EC

_They walked hand-in-hand along the shoreline, basking in each other's presence. She stopped and spinned him around: "I love you". He smiled at her: "Snow, will you marry me?"._

" _Yes". She leapt in his arm, letting her happiness take her in a warm embrace. He kissed her: "True Love's Kiss can break any curse". At the mention of the curse, Snow frowned. "David, we can't let Regina control the Kingdom. We need to retake it". David smiled at her: "We will do it. Together". He kissed her again, wishing he would never have to let her go._

" _David? About Regina". Snow was shifting uncomfortably. He nodded for her to continue. "She was not always this cruel. She was good once."_

" _The Evil Queen? Good?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He chuckled at the thought of a good Regina. The same woman, who had held him captive in her dungeon, the woman who had massacred entire villages, the woman who cursed his love. He started to wonder if she hadn't cursed Snow's memories as well._

" _David, I'm serious." Her tone suggested that he better stopped joking about the subject. He gave her his undivided attention. "She wasn't born evil. Regina saved my life when I was ten. My father proposed to her after she rescued me. I thought she would be thrilled about the proposal and I was excited at the prospect of having her as my mother. I followed her to the stables and saw her with the man she loved. She made me promised not to tell of her plans to run away. She is the one who taught me about love. She told me that love was the greatest magic of all." Snow was crying at the memories. David wiped down her tears and cupped her head in his hands. She turned her eyes away from his. "But her mother tricked me in telling the secret. Two days later, Regina was set to marry my father. I asked her about the man in the stables. She said he left her." Snow started to sob. "She lied then. When she gave me the apple, she showed me his grave. The man died because I couldn't keep her secret."_

" _It wasn't your fault. You were only ten. Nobody should expect a ten-year old to keep this kind of secrets. She was an adult, she could have said no to the proposal."_

" _David, she was only eighteen. And you never met Cora." David was surprised. He thought Regina was older. He felt sorry for the eighteen-year old girl. Snow caught the pity in his eyes. "David, please promise me that you will give her a second chance."_

_He nodded. "I promise."_

EC

"I will keep that promise, Snow." With one last pat on the coffin, David rubbed his tears away and exited the crypt. He stood in the warmth of the midday sun. He made that promise to Snow over two years ago. But today was the first time he thought he might be able and willing to keep it. He looked at the balcony of Regina's chambers and smiled. The void in his heart filled up slightly.

ECECEC

David had met Regina for lunch. They decided to eat at the Palace before leaving for her Father's estate. The days were getting longer and there should be plenty of time to reach her former home before nightfall. They didn't talk much. He had tried to start a few conversations but she had quickly shut them down. He knew better than to push her. She had sacrificed a lot today; the least he could do was give her some time to adjust to her new situation.

They had been riding in the Royal Carriage for three hours now. She had been looking through the window. He knew that she had seen the posters asking for her execution or the hanged effigies of the Evil Queen but she had not commented on them. She barely acknowledged them. She was lost in her thoughts, and he knew it was about her father. He could see the worry and pain in her eyes.

"Regina?" She looked at him. He felt like a fool. He didn't want to tell her that everything would be ok. She didn't need to hear platitudes from him. But he didn't know what else to say. Eventually he settled for "We're almost at your Father's estate".

Regina nodded at the King. He had tried to take her mind off of her magic and her father but she had pushed him away. Pushing people away had helped her from getting too attached and hurt. But now, she realized that he had also prevented her from forming the relationships she craved so deeply. She took a deep breath. "Why did you free me last night?"

Hearing her voice surprised him but not as much as her choice of topic. "I-I" He stopped.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Very eloquent, dear." She smiled.

"I didn't want to leave you alone. And I wanted to trust you." She looked away from him. She didn't want to see the deception in his eyes. Surely, he didn't trust her. Otherwise, why would he have asked her to wear the talisman? She wrapped her hand around the pendants.

David could almost read her inner turmoil on her face. He took her free hand and gave it a light squeeze. She looked at him. "I do trust you. I was not going to bring you back to that cell. But I also know that you can't control your magic when you're angry, frustrated, or scared." He cupped her chin to force her to look him in the eyes. She could only see warmth and concern reflected in them. "I didn't want you to have to deal with the consequences of hurting someone by accident. I wanted you to get a fair chance."

Her tears were threatening to fall. "How did you know I wasn't going to poof myself out of your castle or rip your heart out?"

He smiled at her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "The same way you knew I was going to free you eventually". She gave him a small smile and placed her hand above his on her face. She had taken a chance then because it had felt right. But she couldn't rationally explain her decision. She smiled at him and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Regina, I meant what I said. You are free to go wherever you want to. But I'd like you to stay on the Royal Grounds, for your own protection."

She nodded. She had seen the flyers on the way to her Father's estate. She knew the Kingdom was still angry and out for her blood. She would be confined to the Royal Grounds again. But for some reason, the castle didn't feel like a prison anymore, but like a refuge. "I want to stay."

They spent the rest of the journey in companionable silence, David still holding her hand. Regina's mood had improved slightly but she was still concerned about her father. He was the only person who had always been by her side. She knew that if something had happened to her Father while he was retrieving the jewelry box for the spell, she would never forgive herself. She felt David squeeze her hand in comfort as the carriage was coming to a stop in front of the main entrance.


	9. Insouciance

As soon as the carriage came to a stop, Regina was out and running toward the main entrance; David on her heels. Once inside her childhood home, she looked for anyone who could inform her on her father's whereabouts. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She would never forgive herself if something had happened to him. She found her dad's valet in the large foyer. She was struggling to remember the man's name. Most of the servants she had known in her youth were gone and her father had troubles replacing his staff. After all, who would want to serve the father of the Evil Queen? She rushed to his side and spun him around. The man gasped in fright. Seeing his face juggled her memories.

"Travis, how is my Father? Where is he?" She was verging on hysterical and the man looked at her wild-eyed. David finally caught up with her, putting a hand on the small of her back. He rubbed her back soothingly while trying to make eye contact with the valet. The man looked like he'd seen a ghost or his worst nightmares. Well, maybe he just had.

"He is fine. In his study." The man uttered incoherently. Regina ran past him towards her father's study without acknowledging him further. Travis let out a visible sigh of relief. David thanked him before following Regina. She entered without knocking, startling the man sitting in the armchair near the fireplace.

"DADDY! Daddy, are you ok?" Regina was kneeling besides him, holding both his hands in hers. She was looking him over and saw the wrap on his right ankle. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, my precious child" He squeezed her hands and looked confusedly between his daughter and the King, who just entered his study. "What are you both doing here? Did you get the item?"

David nodded. "Thank you. But we also got news that you were ill."

Henry laughed. "I'm perfectly fine. As I was getting the box for you, I tripped on a root and sprained my ankle. I needed a few days of rest but I wanted to make sure you got the box."

Regina let out the breath she had been holding since news of her father's illness reached the Palace. "I was so worried. I thought … " She was starting to cry. "I thought that something terrible had happened to you. That I would be too late."

Henry bent slightly to look his daughter in the eyes. "I'm fine, child. I'm sorry to have worried you." He was stroking Regina's cheek softly, wiping out her tears. David quietly stepped out of the room and closed the heavy oak doors behind him, giving the Prince and his daughter some much needed privacy. He made his way toward the main entrance, ordering his staff to get settled for the night.

Regina laid her head on her father's lap and finally let the tears fall. Henry wrapped his arm around his sobbing daughter. "I'm fine Regina. I'm sorry. I should have sent a letter with the box. But I know King David needed the items to free you. I wanted you out of that cell." She breathed out slowly and raised her head. Henry wiped her tears away and held her close. "I'm glad you accepted the King's offer." She nodded. "I'll come and visit you as much as I can."

She was slightly surprised at this words. He hadn't left her since Leopold's death. "Could you move into the Palace? I'm sure David wouldn't have any objections."

He smiled and made a mental note that she was calling the King by his first name. He knew they had spent a lot of time together. But he suspected that their relationship may have evolved beyond David's initial desire to help his daughter. Whether it was friendship or something more, Henry was glad she found someone who cared for her. "I'm sure he'll do anything you ask." He gave her a pointed look and she blushed. So it was something more. "It's only a one-day ride. I'll come as often as you want me to." He needed to let her go for her own sake. He had failed her many times, and truth be told she was doing better without him enabling her. He had never been able to say no the way the King had. And she needed that. She needed him to stay away. For once, he would make the right decision, even if it broke his heart.

Regina didn't push further. Her father had never refused her anything before. "You promise?"

"Yes, my little girl." Henry smiled at his daughter. He could almost see the young, innocent girl he lost all those years ago in her features. The King had kept his promise. He gave him back his daughter. "Tell me, angel. What have you been doing in the past month?"

Regina wiped her tears away and smiled. She told her father about her walks with the King, about their time together, and about her time with Granny. She left out some of the more personal details about her relationship with David. Henry smiled as her daughter recounted her past month. He hadn't seen her smiling and laughing so freely in a long time and the sight warmed his heart.

ECECEC

They spent the next few days at Prince Henry's estate. Regina and her father spent most of their time in his study. His movements were still limited from the sprained ankle. He was showing her some of the rare books he had recently acquired. This was one of her favorite activities when she was a child. Spending time here surrounded by stories of true love and quests in faraway lands. Of course, her mother disapproved of her choice of literature but she would let it slide. Perhaps her father convinced her that reading any book was better than not reading at all.

They were currently flipping through the pages of one of her favorite books. The story had always enthralled her as child and the illustrations were exquisite. She was so caught up in the story that she didn't notice her father's stare. "Regina?"

She looked up. "Yes daddy?"

Her voice was carefree. He hadn't heard this tone in so long and the thought almost brought tears to his eyes. He had several conversations with the King. David had cautioned him that the woman in front of him was not the eighteen-year old girl that he had lost to Cora's machinations. Nor was she the Evil Queen. But there was still a part of the Queen in her; she still would let anger control her. His mind wandered to the dining room incident the day after they arrived. She had wanted to go to the village to get some strawberries. David had tried to reason with her; she couldn't go for her own safety. She quickly had gotten angry and had tried to summon her magic. The servants had quickly ducked under the table. Henry himself had fallen back in the chair, startled. But David hadn't moved and had held her glare as the pendants had glowed. Her inability to use magic had only fueled her anger further. She had grabbed her plate and had thrown it at the King, who had moved away at the last minute. He had looked at her for an instant before resuming eating his breakfast. Henry had been shocked at the King's reaction but had quickly realized that he knew how to handle the Queen better than anyone, including him. Regina had sit back down and had sipped on her tea. The rest of the breakfast had been shared in heavy silence but without further incident. David then had asked some of this staff to fetch the strawberries at the village.

David was right. The Queen was not completely gone and he understood better than ever the need for the talisman around her neck. But Regina was fighting everyday to not let the Queen win. And in moments like this, Henry could see a glimpse of his little girl. He smiled before answering her. "Why don't you take the King on a tour of the estate? I'm pretty tired and would like to rest before supper."

Regina smiled her understanding. She had missed spending time with David although she would never admit it to him or her father. "I'd be delighted." She got up and kissed her father's forehead softly. "We'll be back for supper." Without another thought she headed out of the study in search for the King.

EC

David was reading the daily communication he received from the Palace in the sunroom. He had found this place on the third day and had claimed it as his temporary office. He dedicated most of the morning to the Kingdom's affairs, spending the afternoon leisurely walking the grounds of Prince Henry's estate. He was trying to picture a young, carefree girl growing up here. He didn't know much about Regina's childhood. She never really talked about it.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Regina leaning against the doorframe. She cleared her throat. He jumped at the interruption but his features relaxed into a smile when he saw her. She was breathtaking. She was wearing a simple white dress that hugged her figure in the right places and her hair was held back from her face in a simple ponytail. The minimal make-up accentuated the soft curves of her face. She was carrying a picnic basket. "Care to join me?"

His smile grew wider. "I'd be delighted." He stood up from the desk and walked toward her. He helped her with the basket and took her arm. "Where are we going?"

"The lake." He remembered her mentioning a pond where she used to go with her parents as a kid. He had walked most of the estate but had never come across it.

Regina led them out towards the stables, taking a large detour to avoid the structure. David remembered the story Snow shared on their engagement day. He didn't have all the details but even after all these years, she wasn't ready to confront her fears. His heart broke slightly at the thought. He wondered what happened to the beautiful young girl in love.

They walked for another half an hour without talking, each taking comfort in the other's presence. Finally, they arrived by the lake. Regina wasted no time to lay out the blanket on the shore. He helped her sit down on it before joining her a moment later, setting the basket in-between the two of them.

"It's beautiful. No wonders you liked to come here as a kid."

She smiled at him. "I mostly enjoyed spending time with my parents. Daddy taught me how to fish and swim in the lake. Mother was more relaxed here. She was easier to please."

David didn't like the sound of that. Why would it be so hard for a daughter to please her mother? His parents had loved him unconditionally. Everything he had done had been praised and encouraged. He took her hand in his and lightly brushed his thumb across the back. "My father taught me how to fish before he died. I used to go on the weekends to be able to sell the fish at the Monday market."

She smiled up at him. His eyes were sparkling with joy at the memory. He had lived a simple life, but he had been happy. The same happiness she could have shared with Daniel. But it had ended tragically because of her mother's hunger for power. She realized that his life had also been ripped apart to serve another man's purpose. Perhaps they had more in common than she originally thought. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

She slowly opened the basket to reveal some chocolate and strawberries. The famous strawberries that had almost cost him his head. He cocked his head and gave her a "I am not amused" look. She bit her lips to suppress a chuckle at his reaction. "Come on. I heard that your staff had a hard time finding the merchant."

She took a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate sauce. She bit softly on the fruit, moaning at the taste. Her lips were kept tight around the base, sucking in the juice. David felt himself grow hard at the sight. He wanted her mouth on his body now. They hadn't talked about the night they had shared in her cell. He didn't regret it but he promised himself that it couldn't happen again. She needed his help, and this, whatever this was, would end up getting in the way.

David got up and walked toward the lake, needing some time to cool off. He stared in the distance at the mountains, lost in thoughts. He didn't hear Regina coming up behind him. He tensed when he felt her hands on his back. Before he had the chance to say a single word, she pushed him forward directly into the lake. He yelped in surprise. The contact with the cold water took care of his original problem and he was now struggling around to regain his footing. The lake was fairly shallow in this part and when he stood up, the water was only waist-high.

Regina was bent over laughing. She had a truly beautiful laugh that appeased his momentary anger. David got out of the water and walked toward her slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. He was smiling at her teasingly. She stopped laughing as understanding dawned on her. "David, no. Don't you dare!"

"You shouldn't have started it."

He launched forward and she jerked back in response. Regina immediately turned around and ran away from the lake. He smiled knowingly. She wouldn't be able to outrun him in those heels. He gave her a fair head start before pursuing after her. David caught up with her rapidly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Regina shrieked with laughter and squirmed against him as she kicked her legs in the air. David whispered in her ear. "Give me one reason not to throw you in the water."

Regina laid her head back on his shoulder and looked up at him, still grinning. "You like my dress."

David chuckled. He loved the dress but he would love her more without it. He murmured back. "Wrong answer!"

She gasped at the implication. He tickled her side. Regina lost any chance to fight back as a new wave of laughter hit her. "David, please… please...no". She could barely breathe as David carried her back towards the lake.

" 'Please' won't get you anywhere." With one swift motion, he threw Regina into the lake.

She screamed as she hit the cold water. She swam around before regaining her footing on the slippery bottom. The look of shock on her face was priceless. Yes, he had dared. He started laughing hard and soon she joined him.

He helped her out the lake. Her white dress clung to her body, hugging every curves. The fabric was now mostly transparent, leaving very little to the imagination. He swallowed hard as she grabbed his arm to pull herself onto the shore. She was shivering, her teeth chattering as she looked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing her to keep her warm. "Let's get you out of this wet dress."

"So this was your plan all along. Getting me naked?" She smirked.

He laughed. "You started it, remember?" He kept rubbing her. "Come on, you'll feel warmer once you take it off".

David walked with Regina toward the blanket, holding her close against him. He helped her get out of her dress, concentrating on the fabric rather than the flawless skin underneath it. His hands settled on her undergarments, slowly removing the laces holding her corset. It fell to the ground.

Regina slowly turned around, dressed only in her panties and smiled at the effect she had on him. His face was flushed red and she caught sight of his erection fighting against his pants. If anybody had asked her to define her relationship with the King, she would have been at a loss for words. He wasn't exactly her friend but not her enemy either. He kept her in his Palace, yet she wasn't her prisoner. He was her lover but they didn't share True Love. But in that instant, all she wanted was the feeling of his hands on her body, of his mouth exploring each curve, of him deep inside her. The need and heat between her legs grew.

Regina closed the distance between her and the Prince, leaning heavily against him as she sealed her lips around his mouth. Her tongue was running over his lips, begging for entrance. He didn't need another incentive. He parted his lips and deepened the kiss, his tongue swirling against hers. Her hands ran down the sides of his body, sending shivers down his spine. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and slid the wet garment over his head, breaking the kiss momentarily. Both were panting from its intensity, fighting for every breath.

David placed his hands on her waist, pulling her back toward him. His hands roamed her body while he recaptured her lips into another searing kiss. He slid his hands down her back, inside her panties to cup her ass. Regina moaned deep inside his mouth. He was pressing his entire body against hers, touching as much of her skin as possible. Regina moved her hand down his muscled back and over his hips before unbuckling his belt. She slid her hand in his pants taking a hold of his throbbing erection. She started pumping slowly. His knees buckled, breaking their kiss. He moaned loudly against her jaw.

David moved one of his hand from her ass to cup her sex. He pressed one finger in-between her wet folds. Regina sank lower onto his fingers, urging him in. He kissed her along her jawline and whispered in her ear. "Inside"

Regina released him with a smile and move her fingertips over his abdomen and chest. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. David lowered them both on top of the blanket. Her hands caressed his back, pushing his pants off of him. He took them completely off and started rubbing her with his member. She moved her hips to match his movements. Both were moaning at the sensation. "David, I need you".

David lined his tip over her entrance. She was incredibly wet and that made his need grow further. He teased her while depositing open-mouthed kisses along her neck and breast. She bucked her hips impatiently. "David".

He filled her in one thrust, giving her no time to adjust. She made a sound that was in-between a moan and a whimper but the look on her face was one of pure pleasure. He picked up a fast pace from the beginning. The pressure of her walls on his member threatened to send him over the edge right away. But he wanted to feel her come while he was still inside her. Regina bent her knees against his sides, her feet flat against his hips. The new angle allowed him to thrust into her deeper, having them both moaning at the new feelings. He felt her walls tighten as she shook around him. He followed her over the edge after one thrust.

David brought them back down slowly. He eased himself out of her and laid besides her on the blanket. She was shivering in the cooler air of the late afternoon. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight against his chest. He then bundled the both of them in the blanket. Without exchanging another words, they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

ECECEC

David started to stir as he felt the cold evening breeze on his face. He looked down at the beautiful woman still asleep against him. She was smiling in her sleep, her lips slightly parted. She seemed at peace and David felt a tinge of guilt at the thought of waking her up. But the evening skies were turning shades of red and they had to leave soon if they wanted to return before nightfall. He kissed her forehead softly. "Regina?"

She scrunched her nose up in annoyance before letting out a grunt. He laughed and starting rubbing her back in an attempt to fully wake her. "We need to go back. Your father is probably wondering where we went."

She opened her eyes at those words. She was still slightly disoriented and she tensed as the memories of another body pressed against her flooded her. But this was different. It didn't feel constraining, she felt safe in David's embrace. She relaxed and kissed his chest softly, running her fingertips over the lines defining his muscles. She nuzzled against him and closed her eyes.

David had sensed her reaction. He wondered what could have happened in her past for her to wake up afraid to be in someone's arms. "We should go."

She groaned but didn't argue further. They dressed and walked in silence toward the estate, each lost in their own thoughts. David knew that their relationship had grown beyond the simple physical needs. He liked her company; he could almost call her a friend. Yes, she was her friend, nothing more. These words sounded hollow even to him. The beautiful brunette walking besides him meant definitely more than he would ever have believed. These thoughts had been keeping him awake at night lately and were usually accompanied by a feeling of guilt caused by the perceived betrayal of his love for Snow. But the guilt was lessening a little everyday. Tonight, it was a mere feeling of uneasiness, trumped by the warmth emanating from deep within his chest.

Regina was stealing furtive glances at the King. He seemed lost in his thoughts and his expression betrayed nothing of his internal turmoil. She felt drawn to him, to the safety he represented. He was truly trying to help her. Nobody had wanted to take a chance on her before. Her thoughts took her to the afternoon they had just spent together. She hadn't laughed so freely in a very long time. The last time was on these same grounds, with her stable boy. The memories of losing Daniel still pained her. She never truly grieved or accepted his death. But in the last few months, the loss of Daniel had been more bearable. She gave a quick glance toward the stables, tears forming in her eyes.

David noticed the sad expression on the Queen's face as she turned to face the stables. He had never asked her about the stable boy and he would wait for her to open up to him. But he wished he could ease her pain. He slid his hand in hers and squeezed it in a comforting gesture. She looked up to him and could only see the warmth and care in his eyes. She gave him a temptative smile and squeezed his hand back. She leaned her head on his shoulders and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with his comforting scent.

EC

The Huntsman ran toward the King as soon as he entered the house. He was agitated, which, for a man as aloof as the Huntsman could only mean that the world was coming to an end. "Your Majesty, your presence is required at the Palace." He gave a quick glance at Regina and nodded as a form of greeting.

David was surprised to see the Huntsman. He had left him in charge of security in his absence. The surprise was quickly replaced by concern. The man took his duties very seriously; he wouldn't have left the Palace unless something catastrophic had happened. "What's the matter?"

"King George's kingdom fell. The people overthrew the royal family and he is seeking asylum in the neighboring kingdoms. We received his request this morning."

"Grant it to him!" David felt a headache coming. He despised the man and everything he had done to his family. But his very upbringing preventing from refusing his help.

Regina was more cautious. "David, you should give him only temporary refuge."

She had given him good advice in the past few months and he had been grateful for her counsel. However, he didn't understand her reluctance. "Why?"

Regina took a deep breath. "George has never been a man of his words. His people were miserable and he led his kingdom to bankruptcy." She left her role in the bankruptcy out for the moment. "He will turn on you the first chance he's got."

David knew that his next words would break Regina's heart. "We're leaving at first light."


	10. Occupation

The last four months had been trying on the King. Following Regina's advice, he only offered temporary asylum to George and the members of his royal family. Within a month, he had organized a coup to try to overtake the Kingdom. David had him escorted to the eastern border, where king Midas had been waiting for him so he could be judged for the crimes he committed against the Golden Kingdom. The extradition had strengthened the relationship between the two kingdoms, and, with it, the promise of a long-lasting peace. In turn, the peace brought prosperity and a renewed trust of the people in their respective kings. Midas and David both agreed to help the newly-formed democratic government that had replaced George's court. David had spent the best part of the last two months organizing relief efforts, consisting of both food supplies and manpower to help prepare for the winter. The first snow had fallen on the northern frontiers two weeks ago and David was already getting reports of casualties in George's former kingdom.

His duties had been keeping him from spending much time with Regina. Granny would give him updates on the Queen's behavior at the council meetings and he made it a point to have breakfast and dinner with her at least once a week. He hadn't spend the night with her since their afternoon at Prince Henry's estate. He had convinced himself that it was in her best interest for him to stay away and not let anything get in the way of her "recovery". Regina had settled in a routine of sort but he had noticed her mood had progressively become more sullen as the months went by. Her "accidents", as the Palace had started to call her fits of rage, were becoming more frequent and although the staff knew she couldn't use magic, they usually stayed cleared of the Queen when her temper flared up. He couldn't blame them as he had been on the receiving end of some of her worst tantrums. The last one would probably leave a permanent scar above his right eyebrow. But the pendants were not glowing and he was pleased to see that she wasn't relying on magic.

David was now walking toward his private dining room, where he was supposed to meet Regina for breakfast. He had been called into an early meeting and he was now over an hour late. When he entered the dining room, her back was to him. She had started to wear her Evil Queen outfits, perhaps a reflection of the more sulky mood she had been in lately. This particular red velvet dress hugged her body tightly and the sight of the Queen didn't leave his body indifferent. He opened his mouth to utter an apology but he was immediately silenced by her next words. "You're late!"

"I'm sorry, Regina. I had some matters to attend to." Important matters, in fact. The overnight storm brought two feet of snow and the trading routes were now cut off. The villages in the northern parts of the kingdoms will have to survive the winter on their own. He knew that the villagers in his own kingdom were prepared for the winter. However, he was worried about the inhabitants of George's former kingdom.

"And you couldn't send a valet to inform me, dear?" She slowly turned around. Her demeanor was regal, her eyes cold, every movement a display of power. He was in the presence of the Evil Queen. Instinctively, he looked for the pendants around the Queen's neck. She smiled at his fear. "But what should I expect from a simple peasant?"

David decided not to answer her provocation. "Let's have breakfast."

Regina was disappointed. He wasn't cowering nor apologizing. Her disappointment quickly turned into anger. "I am not hungry anymore. Besides, I do not like the company."

David knew this wasn't true. Granny had told him that she was looking forward to seeing him. Apparently, Regina had woken up on the wrong side of the bed and he knew better than answering her when she was in this frame of mind. "In this case, I'll go back to my business."

He turned around and walked toward the door. A plate came crashing to his right before his hand could reach for the doorknob. "Do not turn your back on me!"

He ignored her command and opened the door.

"Please, stay."

Her change of tone made him pause and turn around. She was sitting at the dining table, her head down looking at her hands. He closed the distance between her and the door in a few strides and kneeled down besides her. "Why should I?"

She didn't respond. He stood up again, motioning to leave. She looked up toward him. "Because I'm lonely."

He let out a deep breath. He hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with her and besides Granny and Red, no one else wanted to be in her company. Her father came to visit twice a week for a few hours but she spent most of her days and nights alone. He grabbed a chair and sat opposite her. "You don't have to be."

"You won't let me out of this Palace."

"You're free to go Regina. But for your own safety I recommend you stay here."

"I may be safe here but I'm alone. Nobody wants to be in the same room as I am."

David looked down at his hands. Granny had told him she had tried to help in the kitchen. But the staff didn't feel safe and had threatened to leave. Although Regina had spent some time there in the last few months, it was usually after hours with only Granny for company. She needed a job and he knew exactly where her talents were most needed. He stood up abruptly. "Come with me."

ECECEC

David walked in front of the Queen toward the council chamber. He had asked the Huntsman to call for a meeting to address the bad weather in the North. When he entered alongside the Queen, all members were sitting in their respective seat around the round table. The Huntsman was next to the seat reserved for the King. To his left were Granny, Red, Geppetto with his son Pinocchio carving wood at his feet, and Grumpy completing the circle. Jiminy and the Blue Fairy were hovering over the table.

The room fell silent at the sight of Regina standing behind the King. Granny smiled and set another chair next to her own. David motioned for Regina to take the seat. She hesitated before taking her place on the council. David sat at the head of the table ready to start the meeting. "We need to be able to send supplies…"

He was stopped mid-sentence by Grumpy. "What is _she_ doing here?" He was pointing directly at Regina.

David could see the barely contained fury emanating from the Queen and spoke before she could form an insult. "Because I, the King, want her here. She had been given me invaluable advice over the past year and it is time for her to do so in a more official capacity. Now, let's go back to the matter at hand. We need to get supplies to the villages in the North. Any suggestion?"

He could see the look of distrust on each of their faces but nobody tried to defy him. Yet. Although David was the King, he had fought alongside them. And they didn't hesitate to challenge his decisions. He often welcome their questions but today he wanted them to accept Regina.

Jiminy seemed to sense the King's unspoken request to not question this particular decision. "We could send soldiers to clear the roads."

Regina snorted. "And risk having them held up by another snowstorm? What would happen if a neighboring kingdom decided it would be a good time to invade us?"

The Huntsman replied. "The democracy replacing George's kingdom is in no shape to start a war and King Midas is now an ally."

Regina smirked. "For how long? And what about the Maritime Kingdom? Sometimes you need to sacrifice the few to save the many."

Everyone around the room gasped in horror. Geppetto turned toward the Queen. "You're talking about an hypothetical war."

"And you're talking about an hypothetical problem. The villagers had time and resources to prepare. They do so every year. They may not require any help."

David knew Regina was right. As a shepherd he often had to leave a lost sheep behind to save the rest of his flock from wolf attacks and hope that the lost animal would find its way home. He was about to voice his agreement when Grumpy stood up and walked toward the Queen, red from anger. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still a heartless bitch."

Before the King could stop the fight, Regina stood and tried to use her magic. The pendants glowed and it had been enough for the Blue Fairy to react. The spell suspended Regina in the air, magically restraining her. "Let me down."

David looked at the Queen. Although her voice had been strong, he could see the fear in her eyes. Her breathing was labored and she was trembling. He turned toward Blue, anger seeping through every pore. "Set her down now! And everyone out."

They cleared the room rapidly. They had never seen the King lose his temper before. Blue freed the Queen, who collapsed on the floor, immediately curling into a fetal position. "You should be careful, Your…"

"Leave this room, now!" David kneeled besides the Queen. Her eyes were glazed over and he realized that she was lost in her own mind. He set his hand carefully on her back. She jerked away and he removed his hand. "Regina?" She was breathing hard and tears were forming in her eyes. He laid down on the floor besides her, careful not to touch her. "Regina, I'm sorry. Blue should have never restrained you." She wasn't moving but her breathing wasn't becoming more erratic, which he took as a good sign. He kept talking to her until she reached out to him. He took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "Are you ok?"

Regina nodded. She wanted to be close to him but was afraid to move, afraid that he would push her away. He knew better than asking her what happened. "Do you want to go back to your chambers?"

"I'm sorry, David."

"Regina, you have nothing to be sorry about. Their reactions were out of line. I was about to agree with you."

That statement caught her attention. "I don't think I should be sitting on the council."

"I think you should. If you want to."

She took a deep breath. She needed something to do and for the most part, she knew she had been a good ruler. "I do."

David smiled and kneeled besides her. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Then the seat is all yours."

She smiled one of the most genuine smiles she had ever given him. He had been selfish as he should have offered her a job as soon as they came back to the Palace. She had been left alone with her thoughts, without any chance to learn to interact with others. He picked Regina up. She immediately relaxed into his arms, nuzzling her head into his strong chest.

David carried Regina back to her chambers. He could tell she was tired. He knew there was more to it than the simple use of magic. He had been hoping that she would open up to him. But she didn't trust him enough for that. Not yet anyway. He had contemplated asking Prince Henry but he knew he would never gain her trust if he went behind her back. She was trying to open up to him and he would give her all the time she needed. He set her on the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillows. He left the room silently.

ECECEC

Regina woke up a few hours later to Granny knitting in the the chaise longue. The old woman raised her head upon hearing the Queen stir in her bed. "How are you feeling, child?"

Regina gave her a small smile. No one had ever dared to call her by any pet names before besides her father. "Ok."

Granny knew the Queen was lying. She looked paler than the white sheets on her bed and her breathing was still labored from the nightmares she had been having. "Do you want to talk about it?" Regina shook her head vehemently. "Do you want me to run you a warm bath?" The Queen hesitated an instant before nodding. Granny went to set up the bathroom.

Regina curled onto herself on the bed and let the tears she had been holding fall. She remembered the nightmares. Except they weren't exactly nightmares. She rubbed her ribs, she could still hear the distinctive crack as her mother inflicted one of her punishments on her ten-year old daughter.

Granny was standing in the doorframe. She couldn't see the Queen's face but the sobs that shook her body broke her heart. She was concerned about Regina. She was keeping all her pain bottled up inside. The Evil Queen had anger, but the woman lying on the bed had no outlets. And no one to hold her through her nightmares. She went back into the bathroom, adding soothing oils to the water.

Regina slowly sat up on the bed and wiped the tears away. She walked toward the bathroom where Granny helped her out of her clothes and make-up. She laid into the bathtub and let the warm water soothe the pain from her memories away.

The water getting cold finally compelled Regina to get out of the tub. She slipped on a nightgown and robe and sat on the chaise longue, looking over the horizon. The sun was setting over the mountains. But the breathtaking view was not enough to take her mind away from the memories of her mother. So much had happened since she had pushed the sorceress through the mirror. Although she had tried to deny it, that act had marked the first step toward her becoming the Evil Queen. Her reverie was thankfully interrupted by a knock. She turned her attention toward the door, surprised to have a visitor. "Come in."

David pushed a food cart inside and gave her wide smile. "Since we didn't get to have breakfast, I thought we could have dinner instead."

She smiled. Regina knew that he was extremely busy with running the Kingdom; yet he was trying to make time for her. "I'd love to." She walked toward the small table where David was already setting the plates. "What are we having?"

He frowned. "I'm not quite sure. Somehow the cooks in the Palace seem to think that using a foreign language to describe the food will make it more appetizing."

Regina gave him a full-hearted laugh. "This is why they call it the royal kitchen dear." She looked over at the different plates. "Salad, vegetable soup, probably butternut squash and carrots, and duck."

"But I kept the best for dessert!" He uncovered the last plate on the tray: strawberries dipped in dark chocolate. Regina smiled and licked her lips. He laughed softly at her reaction.

They made small talk over dinner. More accurately, he talked and she listened. David knew she was still bothered by what happened this morning but pushing her would only force her to retreat more within herself. So he opted for distracting her instead. "He was the laziest sheep dog I had ever met! But my mother loved him so we kept him around."

"Why?"

He looked surprised at her question. She tried to clarify her statement. "I mean, you were poor and feeding a useless animal was probably not a priority."

He jumped at her boldness and she blushed in discomfort. He knew she wasn't trying to offend him. And he had gotten used to her bluntness. He was rather fond of it actually. Since he had become Snow's Prince and then the King, no one dared to address him familiarly. He missed that. She was right, he had grown up as a poor shepherd. And he missed the people's geniality that came with the peasant's life. He smiled, trying to make her more comfortable. "He wasn't completely useless. I mean, as far as herding was concerned he was. But he also had a golden heart and he would have done anything to defend us. Didn't you have a pet growing up?"

She looked down. "No. Mother wasn't terribly keen on the idea of an animal living in the house."

"I'm sorry. I think every kid should have a pet. Someone to talk to."

She looked up to him. "I talked to my apple tree."

He raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "Daddy helped me plant it when I was a little girl and taught me how to care for it. He told me that you need to talk to plants for them to grow strong and tall." She gave him a bright smile. She didn't have a lot of happy memories from her childhood and most of them consisted on the rare occasions when her mother would allow her to spend time with her father alone.

"Is it still on your father's estate?"

"No, I had it moved to the castle shortly after my wedding to Leopold." She chuckled. "This was the only area where I could be alone. Leopold had asked Snow to leave me alone when I was in the courtyard where the tree had been replanted. Ironically, it provided me with the perfect place to practice magic. My first semi-successful spell was to preserve the tree."

"Semi-successful?"

She nodded. "I fixed it"

He laughed. He knew he should be more concerned about her casual reference to magic but this had been a harmless spell. Well, until he remembered the role of an apple in the sleeping curse. "Regina, about today?"

She flinched. She knew she owed him an explanation about her behavior. But she didn't want to talk about her past, about her weaknesses. She didn't look at him. David cleared his throat and continued. "Blue should have never used magic against you. I asked you on the council to give me advice and you did. I will talk to her."

Her head snapped to meet his eyes. She could see no deception there. Why wasn't he angry at her? "I should have been more careful in my choice of words."

The King chuckled. "To put it mildly. But at least you didn't send any glassware flying across the room."

If looks could kill, he would be dead at the dining table. After a moment, her expression softened into a teasing smile. "Maybe you should hide the silverware."

He laughed. A year ago he would have taken this suggestion seriously. But here they were, casually joking about the Evil Queen. David knew that her fight wasn't over. It never would be. She'd have to fight the darkness every day. He silently promised her to support her in that fight.

They finished the meal in comfortable silence. The maids came to clear the table and they were now sitting in the small living area around the fireplace. Regina was reading a book her Father brought her on his last visit. It was late and they both had to be at an early council meeting in the morning. David stood. "I should be going."

Regina looked up from her book. He could see the fear in her eyes. "Can you… " She swallowed. "Can you stay tonight?"

David ran his hands across his face. "I don't think we should…" He didn't want to hurt her.

"I just want someone to hold me." Regina hated to show her fears. Her mother taught her that love was weakness. Her days in Leopold's court taught her that so was fear. But the nightmares were still present in the back of her mind. "I don't want to be alone."

David kneeled besides her on the floor. Her pride would have never let her make such a request unless something was truly frightening her. He nodded. "Until you fall asleep."

She gave him a small smile and David helped her to her feet. He led her to the bed, where she laid down in his embrace. Her head was resting on his chest and the strong beating of his heart soon lulled her to sleep. David continued rubbing her back long after she had fallen asleep. Her face was contorted in a painful grimace and David knew she took her fears with her in her sleep. Against his best judgement, he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him as well.


	11. Trust

Chapter 11: Trust

David hadn't slept well. He had been holding Regina, waking up for every sob, whimper, or cry escaping her lips in her sleep. He didn't know what he was more concerned about: the nightmares that had her shaking violently and fisting his shirt or the fact that the nightmares didn't seem to fully wake her.

The sun was barely rising over the horizon when he left the Queen's chambers. He wanted to freshen up and talk to Blue before the morning council meeting. He found her in the library, talking with Grumpy about the pixie dust supply. The dwarves had been working overtime to replenish their supply after the coup orchestrated by George. Grumpy stood up as soon as he was aware of David's presence. "Your Majesty."

"Good morning, Grumpy. I couldn't help but overhear that our pixie dust supply is almost replenished." David gave the dwarf what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Although his behavior toward Regina had been inappropriate, he had meant her no harm. And he knew Regina would have to learn to answer to criticism without another one of her "accidents". "If you'll excuse us, I need to have words with Blue."

"Of course." Grumpy left the room hurriedly.

Blue hovered near him. "What can I do for you, Your Majesty?"

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday."

Blue could sense his anger. "I thought she was going to attack Grumpy, I reacted."

"You know she cannot use magic."

"It doesn't mean she cannot inflict harm." Blue was pointing to the scar above his eyebrow. David ran his hand over it automatically.

"She is trying to change. And having you using magic against her is not helping."

"She can never change. Once the heart is blackened, it can never go back." Blue recited mechanically, as if she wasn't talking about a human being but an enraged dog that should have been put down.

David was shocked at her tone of voice. "So why did you help her?"

"Help her? It is against the laws for a fairy to help evil. There is a reason they call her the 'Evil Queen'." She was hovering in faster circles now, the flapping of her winds the only sound that could be heard in the large library.

David gasped as he understood he had been played and used against Regina. "Why did you cast the spell? Why did you save her at her execution?"

"Because my duty as a fairy is to preserve life, including Regina's. When you changed your mind about having her killed, the law I abide to required me to try to save her. But she needed to be stopped and you seemed eager to suppress her magic and successfully convinced her to do so. My conscience told me it was the safer course of action."

David collapsed on a nearby chair. "So you lied to us? She'll never be able to remove the pendants?"

Blue landed on the table next to the King. "Fairies don't lie. True Love will break the spell. However, it is unlikely that the Queen will ever have True Love."

David buried his face in his hands and took a steadying breath before answering. "Why? Because nobody will ever love her?" Regina's words echoed in his mind. He had been foolish to believe the Blue Fairy. And Regina had put all her trust in his foolishness.

"No because True Love requires to be shared by two people. But one can never truly love someone without loving herself first."

David slowly looked toward the Blue Fairy. His mind was trying to fight her words but deep down, he knew she was right. He had seen the fear in her eyes, he had hold her through her nightmares. Life had shattered her to the point where she couldn't possibly love the broken, angry woman she had become. He stayed silent for a long time. Long enough for the Blue Fairy to start hovering toward him. "Your Majesty?"

He slowly looked toward her. His eyes were cold from anger. "I want you out of this castle."

"I will do as His Majesty wishes. However, severing your ties with the fairies over this trivial matter will also prevent us from sharing our pixie dust."

He recognized her statement for what it truly was: blackmail. Unfortunately he didn't have the upper hand. He didn't know how the Northern villagers were faring and he may soon need all the pixie dust in the world to provide help. His subconscious was fighting the next three word he pronounced. "You may stay."

David stood up abruptly and left. He felt like the fool that he was. As he stepped closer to the council chamber, he made yet another silent promise to himself. It wouldn't be enough to teach Regina to control her anger. He needed her to see the beautiful woman buried deep inside. A woman that she could accept, and perhaps even love. He knew that this task had almost no chance of success.

ECECEC

Regina had been right. The next snowstorm brought over 50 inches of snow overnight, essentially burying any hope of reaching the villages before spring time. Had the king sent relief teams two weeks ago, they would have, at best, been cut off from the Kingdom for the winter months and, at worst, buried alive under the mountain of snow. However, only Granny and he had acknowledged the vital role Regina had played in making that decision.

Shortly after his last meeting with the Blue Fairy, David confided into Granny. The old woman had been devastated by the news but unlike his heart, she wasn't blaming him. Besides, the mistake had already been made and they needed to concentrate on helping Regina. He had smiled inwardly when Granny had shown the same faith in Regina's ability to love again. However, their agreement was short-lived. Granny had insisted on telling Regina while David thought she shouldn't be burdened by that knowledge. They finally agreed on talking to her once the Queen could find some rest at night. David had stayed with Regina in the first few nights after Blue's attack. She was plagued by nightmares and would often wake more exhausted than when she went to bed. Nonetheless, she carried on with her new duties. David suspected that it helped keep her mind occupied.

They were sitting in the council chambers, planning the spring relief efforts that the villagers would surely need. This morning, he received a letter from King Midas detailing his own effort in his kingdom and for the villages located in the newly-formed democracy. They were discussing implementing some of the same measures in the Kingdom as well as complementing Midas' resources with their own. He adjourned the meeting and walked toward Regina: "Lunch?"

"I'd love to." She smiled up to him. She looked more rested; the dark circles now easily concealed by make up. She was wearing a pale blue dress, with her hair cascading down her back. A quick glance toward Granny told him that she wasn't going to let him procrastinate on his obligation to tell Regina the truth any longer. "Would you like me to meet you in the dining room?"

He gave her a bright smile. "Actually, I was thinking about a picnic. I'll get a basket from the kitchen and meet you in your chamber in half an hour?"

Regina returned his smile with one of her own, one of the few that truly reached her eyes. "Thirty minutes. Don't be late." She left the council chamber, her heart lighter at the thought of spending some time alone with the King.

David's smile faded rapidly as he watched the Queen leave the council chambers. He felt Granny's hand on his shoulder. "She has the right to know." David nodded, prompting Granny to continue. "She will learn to love again."

David turned his head slowly to look her in the eyes. His were filled with desperation. "What makes you so sure?"

Granny squeezed his shoulder. How could the King be so blind to his own feelings? "Because she will have somebody who loves her for who she is." She left the room without any further clarifications.

Regina couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she walked through the large hallways. As usual, the castle's occupants were eyeing her with distrust, hate, fear, and contempt but she ignored them. Her heart was bouncing in her chest and her steps were lighter. She entered her bedchamber and quickly fixed her makeup, waiting for David.

ECECEC

David entered the Queen's chambers precisely thirty one minutes after leaving the council chambers. Regina was sitting in the chaise longue by the window, her back to him. He couldn't see the smile on her face. Suppressing a small laugh and keeping her tone neutral, she said "You're late!"

Charming stopped in his tracks. He couldn't be that late. He mumbled a quick excuse. "Come on, Regina. I'm not late." She could be infuriating sometimes. He felt his annoyance rise within his chest until he noticed her body shakes from the giggles she could no longer control. "Very funny!"

She turned around, tears of laughter in her eyes. "I wish I could have seen the look on your face!" Her body was shaking uncontrollably now.

He laughed with her, shaking his head. "You're impossible." After recovering from their respective fists of laughter, David extended his arm for her. "Shall we?"

She smiled as she let the King escort her toward one of the outer courtyards. Regina had spent some time in this courtyard alone after their rush back from her Father's estate. She liked the quietness of the place since it was far removed from the busiest parts of the Palace.

Regina gasped as the courtyard came in full view. At the center stood her apple tree. She let go of David's arm and walked faster toward it. It was magnificent. She cupped one of the perfect fruit in her hand and smiled. She had wondered if the protection spell had weakened once her magic had been restrained. Obviously, it hadn't.

David stood a few steps behind her. "I had it brought from your castle. I thought you would enjoy a quiet place here as well."

Regina turned around abruptly and ran into David's arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

He closed his arms around her. How could she still trust him? "You're welcome."

They ate talking about matters of the kingdom. David was growing concerned as reports of bad weather in the North kept coming every day. Regina tried to reassure him. The villagers had survived harsher winters before, and this time they had assurances that the King would help them in the spring.

Regina stood up and walked to her apple tree. David couldn't help but admire her grace, each movement commanding respect. She selected two of the fruits and handed him one. He took it without hesitation and bit into the apple. It was delicious. Regina laughed at the expression on his face. "Don't drool dear".

She sat back down besides him. He would have to tell her the truth eventually but he didn't want to break this peaceful moment. She must have noticed his struggle with his conscience as she leveled her face with his. "David, what's wrong?"

David let out a sigh. He owed her the truth. "I talked with Blue after the incident at the first council meeting." Regina tensed. He couldn't look at her in the eyes, making her more afraid. He continued. "We talked about the spell." Instinctively, Regina brought her hand around the pendants. "Only True Love can break the spell."

She frowned, confused. "I know."

"No. You don't. True Love requires loving the other person with all your heart ... But it requires to love oneself." He still couldn't look at her.

She placed two fingers under his chin and forced him to look at her in the eyes. "I know."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. True Love is the most powerful magic of all. I wouldn't be a very good sorceress if I hadn't studied its power." She gave him a small smile. This topic was still sore for her. She had known from the beginning that she would never be able to remove the talisman. But the look of discouragement on his face told her that he hadn't. When he offered her the deal, he truly believed that the spell would break one day. "If you had known, would you have offered me the same choice?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." He hadn't had much of choice. She couldn't have spent her entire life in that cell; yet the fists of anger she had been prone to in the past few months told him it would have been too dangerous for her to have her magic. But in moments like this, he wished he could take it all back.

"David, I made a choice. I knew what True Love required. I don't regret that choice."

"Why? I betrayed you."

She carefully weighed her next answer. "I thought you knew. I thought Blue told you that I could never find my True Love even if he was sitting next to me at this very moment. And I did despise you for making me choose between magic and freedom. I should have known better than to trust the moth. I should have talked to you then. But I was worried about my father and deep down, I had already made up my mind." She swallowed the lumps forming in her throat. "Magic brought me power and power finally set me free." When he was about to speak, she silenced him by placing her index finger onto his lips. "But magic always comes with a price. In this case, my soul. You freed me from paying the ultimate price. Giving up my magic is a very small concession to make in exchange for preventing my heart to turn completely black."

He studied her features carefully, trying to find the deception. He couldn't. He gently kissed her finger and she gave him an encouraging smile, one that didn't truly reach her eyes. He knew she still had doubts about her decision. And he took him upon himself to make sure she would never regret it. And here went yet another promise that he may not be able to fulfill. She lowered her hand back on her laps, still looking into his eyes. She could see the pain he inflicted on himself for letting Blue manipulate him. In that instant, the little resentment she had been holding against him forever dissolved.

"Regina, I wish you could see how easy it would be for someone to love you."

She looked down, memories of her stable boy flashing through her mind. He had loved her, deeply. And she had been in love, learning what it felt like to be loved. She had started to trust the growing feeling inside her. The one her mother crushed one last time. She had never been good enough for her mother, not good enough to be loved. How could she loved herself when all she'd ever known was the look of disappointment on her mother's face? Subconsciously, she brought her hand to her lip scar.

David was watching Regina fight her internal demons. He wished he could ease her pain but he knew that she needed to take the first step; to trust him enough to confide in him. Slowly, he moved her hand aside, gently rubbing the scar with his thumb. The contact brought her out of her thoughts. She saw the genuine concern in his eyes and wrapped her hand around his, taking strength in the feeling of him on her cheek. "I was seven." He stayed silent to let her continue. "I was supposed to be studying but quickly got distracted by the servants' children playing in the field. My tutor had left the room so I sneaked in the back." Regina smiled softly. "We played tag for a little while… until my mother found me." She started shaking and squeezed David's hand tighter. He didn't dare move or make a sound. "She dragged me to the house, lecturing me on my lack of proper behavior. I was a lady." She accentuated the term. "I wasn't supposed to mingle with commoners. My study were more important since one day, I would be Queen. I was crying and told her I didn't want to be Queen." Tears were falling down her cheeks. David wiped the ones he could reach with his thumb. Regina took a shaky breath before continuing. "She slapped me. Her ring cut my upper lip. She got angry and tried to heal me with magic. She wasn't very skilled and it hurt." A sob escaped her lips. "She kept repeating that I wasn't good enough to be loved. That I needed to be beautiful so the King would want me."

David was trying to control his anger. Snow had told him that Regina's mother had been cruel and he suspected that she had played a large part in the stable boy's death and her subsequent wedding to Leopold. But this was beyond what he could have ever imagined. He had thought that teaching her to love herself again after becoming the Evil Queen would be near impossible. The realization that she didn't even know how in the first place crushed his last hopes.

Before he could think better of it, David deposited a soft kiss over her scar. Regina leaned into the kiss, relieved that he wasn't rejecting her. He moved his mouth over her lips in a chaste kiss. Regina opened her mouth in a soft moan. He didn't need further incentive to deepen the kiss. His tongue pushed past her teeth, twirling inside her mouth, tasting every bit of the sweetness of the apple and the bitterness of her tears. He poured all the care he hold for her into the kiss. Regina returned the kiss with the same fervency. He wanted her. Despite knowing how broken she truly was, he had stayed. The feeling of his mouth on hers and the care he was putting into the kiss sent butterflies to her stomach. For once in her life, she was wanted.

EC

The man had been observing the couple from his post in the tower. He had become a guard shortly after the trial and the botched execution. If he wanted justice, he would have to get it for himself. He had spent months trying to be assigned to the Queen's donjon but the Huntsman had only entrusted a handful of men to watch over the Queen. Considering his own intentions, it had probably been a wise decision. In the meantime, he had envisioned all the ways he could kill her, claiming justice for his wife, children, family, and friends. She had killed everyone he had ever loved and she had been allowed to live. She was roaming free on the castle's grounds, even ruling the Kingdom if the rumors of her ascension to the Council were to be trusted. His heart was consumed by his hatred.

After his failure to become a donjon guard, he had tried to trick the Queen into freeing herself, waiving any subsequent chances with the King. He had been provided with a golden opportunity when he had been assigned to guard Prince Henry on his journey. The imbecile had twisted his ankle and he had been sent to deliver the objects and the news of the Prince's injury. Of course, he had left out the part where his life was not in danger. All he had had to do was sit and watch the Queen go mad in worry. But his plan had failed. Instead of throwing the King out of her cell and escaping, she had allowed him to accompany her to her father's estate!

Thankfully, he had been chosen to ensure their safety during the trip and at the estate. He couldn't have tried to murder Regina on the road but he had known he would be given the opportunity at the estate. But once again, luck had played against him. She had spent her days locked with her father in his study. One night, he had decided to go to a nearby tavern to drown out his frustration. His chance had turned on that fateful night. As he had been venting his frustrations to whoever would hear them, his soon-to-be employer had approached him. He had told him everything he had ever wanted to hear, including his own plans to kill Regina. All he had to do was keeping the man informed on any developments between her and the King without interference.

The man had gone back to the estate with a new purpose in his heart. He would help destroy the Queen. Luck had smiled at him again the following day when the King had taken Regina on a picnic. He had watched from afar. He had been disgusted at the King's behavior. Couldn't he see it was all an act? He had swallowed the bile as he had watched the pair fuck each other into oblivion. After they had fallen asleep, he had walked slowly, dagger-in-hand, toward his prey. She had been nuzzled into his chest. He could have slit her throat in one swift motion and watched her bleed out. His employer would have been pleased; of that he had been certain. But this death would have been too good for her. She wouldn't have suffered much. And she had to suffer for all the sleepless nights he had lived through. He had backed away from the sleeping couple and had returned to the estate.

Since then, he had watched the pair interact and had reported to his employer. He had been instructed to inform him of any development in their relationship. The tender way the King was kissing Regina certainly fell under the category of a new development.


	12. Gift

Chapter 12: Gift

The last four months had been uneventful. Spring had slowly replaced winter and the much needed relief had reached the northern part of the Kingdom. There were no casualties but they desperately needed help to repair their homes and plowing equipment.

David and Regina had grown closer after their intimate kiss under her apple tree. They spent most of their free time together. She had opened up to him about her past with Cora. He had listened to her, supporting her the best he could. She treasured the moments she had spent with him alone. They hadn't been physically intimate since that afternoon on her Father's estate but she felt more connected to him than any men she had known before him.

David had left five days ago to oversee the reconstruction of the road leading to the Northern Province. She had missed him deeply but the missive she had received this morning lifted her spirits. David was coming back today around lunchtime. Her maid had barely had enough time to finish styling her hair before Regina had run toward the kitchen, hoping to catch Granny at the end of the morning rush.

She had found the old woman alone in the large pantry, where she had been doing the inventory. Regina had startled the poor woman when she had come barreling down the room. "I need you help!"

"What's wrong child?" A quick inspection of the Queen had told Granny that she was physically fine.

"David is coming back today. I want to surprise him!"

Granny had never seen Regina this excited before. "Surprise him how?"

"I want to bake him an apple pie."

The apple pie was the reason Granny was currently standing behind the Queen, holding the basket full of fruits. They had spent the last hour selecting the best apples from Regina's tree. Granny was starting to lose patience as all the fruits were essentially alike thanks to the preservation spell but she knew better than to say anything. It would only take longer if Regina got upset.

Regina spent another half hour selecting the apples. Granny hoped they could make the pie before the preparation of the mid-day meal. At that time, the kitchen would be so full of activity than they may not have the space they needed for their special dish.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Regina set all the ingredients on the counter and started preparing the dough. Granny smiled as the Queen bit her lower lip in concentration. She seemed more relaxed and happier than she had seen her in days. She had been more reserved since the King's departure. She had spent one evening with Red, but had otherwise stayed in her bedchambers. Granny was happy to see her excited once again.

They had just set the pie to cool when a valet came to announce the King's return. Regina was fidgeting in anticipation. Granny put a hand on her arm. "Go. I'll get a picnic basket ready for you". Regina didn't need to be told twice. She was already running through the hallways, the valet desperately trying to keep up with her pace.

David had barely had enough time to dismount before Regina leapt into his arms. He caught her just in time but needed to take a few steps back to steady himself. She was smiling brightly at him. "I've missed you!"

The Huntsman and the guards were trying to suppress their smiles and chuckles. The rumors about the Queen and the King's relationship had been spreading like wildfire through the Palace in the past few months. At first, there were concerns that the Queen had somehow cast a spell on the King to retake the Kingdom. However, the carefree attitudes of both the King and Regina soon told them otherwise. They were happy, or at least as happy as Regina would let herself be. The looks of contempt and hate were soon replaced by smiles and shy acknowledgements. After living with the Queen for over the year, they had been able to appreciate the changes in her. She wasn't the Evil Queen any longer. However, a few had stayed firm on their beliefs that Regina couldn't change. Some had left their post at the Palace. Most were just ignoring her. However, one was still plotting his revenge. The sight of the Queen in the King's arms was enough to twist his stomach into a knot. Soon, he reminded himself. His employer had promised that he would destroy the Queen in the next few days.

David hugged her tight, burying his face into her neck. He had missed the smell of apples on her. It felt like home. "I've missed you too." He set her on her feet and held her against him. Her face was turned up toward him and he moved a few strands of loose hair from her eyes. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh!"

He kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, it's in the back!" He gently tugged at her hand so she would follow him. He stopped in front of a beautiful stallion. He was entirely black, with no markings. His posture was one of strength and speed. "His name is Darkfire."

She walked slowly toward the stallion. She ran her hand over his forehead and down his neck. "David, I can't accept this gift. It's too much." She had received luxurious gifts from Leopold, mostly extravagant dresses and jewelry. She had been expected to wear them at Royal events and she had despised every single one of them. On the other hand, she had cherished all of David's small gestures: her time with Granny in the kitchen when she was still a prisoner, their walks around the castle's grounds, the care he had put in setting up her bedchambers, the books she had told him were her favorites as a child, the flowers sent with her breakfast tray, and of course her apple tree.

"Too late. I have already accepted on your behalf".

Regina turned around to face the King, surprise written all over her features. "Who would make me such a gift?"

"His name is Soslan." David could tell that the name was meaningless to her. "After the first winter of your reign he came to beg you to help his village. You did. The villagers had been grateful and loyal to you ever since. He came to testify at your trial. Asking to spare your life. He was sorry he couldn't do more." The tears were pooling in her eyes. So someone did try to help her. "This stallion was born shortly… shortly after you were imprisoned the second time. In their culture, when a black foal is born, it represents a re-birth. They are cared for until they can be re-united with the person who had been reborn. When the villagers heard about your… change of heart, they knew the horse belonged to you. By refusing to take him, you would be insulting them. "

Regina was stroking the horse's head. The stallion was standing docilely next to her, his ears pricked forward. This was the calmest David had seen the horse. "They named him Darkfire after your magic spell. When you fertilized the land with your magic, it was as if fire had turned the earth black and fertile." He came to stand next to her, turning her to face him. He wanted to make sure she was listening to him. "The spell you used to fertilize their land is still active. Thanks to you, they could harvest enough food for all the northern villages to survive the winter." Regina gave him a small smile. The few lives that had been spared this winter were nothing in comparison to the thousands she had taken in her fury. David felt the dark thoughts entering her mind. He provided the much needed distraction. "Care for a ride?" She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

ECECEC

Ther ride to the top of the hill had been short but from there, they could see the entire Palace and most of the Royal Grounds. Darkfire was as fast and powerful as he looked. She had to rein him in on the way so David's filly could keep up. She unsaddled the horses and let them graze as David was setting up the picnic area. He smiled when he reached the apple pie at the bottom of the basket.

They spent the afternoon talking about their days apart. David had never travelled that far before and he was still excited about the different people and customs he had encountered during his journey. Regina was happily nodding along, sharing in the King's excitement. She had never been allowed far outside of the castle when Leopold was alive. However, her duty as Queen and her quest against Snow White had landed her in all parts of the Kingdom by the second year of her reign. Although her heart had already been marked by darkness, she still had felt some of the joy from the same experiences the King was now sharing with her. In contrast, her days had been dull. She told him about the books she had read and the evening she had spent with Red.

The sun was low in the horizon and she knew they would have to get back soon. However, she didn't want to part from him. She had felt lonely and she couldn't get enough of his company. "Care for dinner tonight?"

David snapped his head toward her. He could see the longing in her eyes and his heart broke when he crushed her hopes for companionship this evening. "I'm sorry, Regina. There is a matter I need to attend to." He saw the light leave her eyes. "But I could meet you for breakfast tomorrow."

She gave him a small smile and nodded once. "We should get back. It's getting late."

David couldn't argue with that and started cleaning up. Regina saddled both horses and handed the filly's reins to the King. David wanted to cheer her up. "Race you to the stables?"

She snorted. "That would not be a fair game dear."

"Oh really?" Without another word he jumped on his horse and galloped down the hill.

Regina laughed and screamed "Cheater!" at the top of her lungs. But she wasn't worried. One look at her stallion told her that David would lose this race no matter how much of head start he got. She mounted the horse and started after David. Darkfire's footing was sure on the sloppy hills and he was gaining on the filly. The feeling of the wind in her hair was exhilarating. She had forgotten how much she liked riding for pleasure. The last time was shortly before Daniel's death. She caught up with David at the bottom of the hill. As soon as he was on a flatter terrain, Darkfire accelerated arriving a good minute before the filly. Regina smirked as David dismounted and handed the reins to the stable boy.

He bowed to her. "I surrender".

"You better. There is not a game I can't win."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I remember a tickling game where I had the upper hand." Regina slapped him playfully on the arm. "Ouch. That hurts you know." He started laughing and she soon joined him.

The guard was looking at the pair laughing below them. His heart was filled with hatred for the woman. How could she dare laugh after all she'd done? But soon he would have justice.

EC

Regina was sprawled out on the sofa in her chambers reading one of the books David had brought back for her when someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Regina stood up, ready for her maid to bring her her evening meal. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Granny pushing a cart with dinner for two.

The old woman started to set the table. "I hope you don't mind the company."

Regina smiled and hurried to help. "Not at all!"

The two women ate dinner over small talk. Regina was talking excitedly about her afternoon with David and the fun they had together. Granny chuckled slightly at the sight in front her: the Evil Queen, giggling about a boy like a teenage girl. But one lesson she had learned with age is that the heart never grows old. And Regina was in love, even though she wouldn't admit it. Granny had tried to get Regina to open up about the nature of her relationship with David but apparently the Queen was as clueless about her own feelings as the King. Regina's brows furrowed as she finished her tale. "But he had other plans for tonight."

Granny had only been half-listening to the Queen but she now gave her her undivided attention. "He didn't tell you what he was doing?"

Regina shook her head. Granny placed her hand on top of Regina's. "Child, do you know what today is?"

Regina looked in-between Granny's eyes, confused. "Thursday I believe."

"No, I mean, the significance of the day." Regina frowned trying to remember. Granny carefully weighed her next words. "Two years ago I was removing an arrow from your shoulder."

Regina gasped in shock and looked down. "Snow's death. No wonder he doesn't want me around." Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Granny lifted her chin. "You're probably the only person he wants with him right now. But you've worked so hard to leave the evil behind and he didn't want to give a painful reminder of who you used to be. "

"Do you know where he went?"

"Last year he spent some time visiting her grave before retiring to his chambers."

Regina nodded and stood. "Please finish the meal." Without another word, she exited her bedchambers. Granny didn't have the time nor the heart to stop her.

ECECEC

Regina walked purposefully toward David's bedchamber. She hadn't been in this part of the castle in a long time. The last time was on her wedding night. She shivered at the thought and her steps faltered. She forced the memories away concentrating on David. She knocked on the heavy oak doors. There was no response. She tried one more time. She was about to give up when she heard David's voice. "Go away."

Regina opened the door and looked at the King. He was sitting up against the headboard on his bed, wearing nothing but loose pajama pants. He was running his fingers over the object he was holding in his other hand. Regina couldn't make out what it was from her position on the other side of the room.

David jumped slightly at the sound of the door opening. He snapped his head, ready to yell at the maid who dared intrude on his private time. His features relaxed when he saw Regina standing in her nightclothes. Her face was free of makeup and her hair was tousled. To him, she had never looked more beautiful. Quickly he slid the object he was holding under his pillow.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude." She walked slowly toward his bed and sat down at the foot.

"Not all. But last time I checked breakfast is not for another seven hours." He gave her a forced laugh.

She responded with a small smile. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He lowered his eyes taken by the sudden urge to stare at a spot on his pajama. Anything but the hurt look on her face. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Regina sighed and shifted closer to him on the bed. She took his hand. "I am sorry I caused you so much pain."

His head snapped so his eyes could meet hers. She had never apologized for killing Snow. This wasn't exactly an apology about the act itself but he would take it. Whatever had happened between the two of them had clearly not be resolved by Snow's death. He gave her hand a small squeeze and swallowed hard before asking his next question. "Why?"

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Why did I kill her?"

"No. Why did you hate her so much?" Regina took a deep breath and tried to control the anger flaring at the pit of her stomach. David stopped her before she could answer or throw something at him. "You don't have to tell me today. But one day."

She nodded. "One day." She leaned in closer to deposit a soft kiss on his lips. David knew he should stop where this was going but he didn't have the strength to do so. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, all the while attacking her mouth with his own. He could feel the heat growing down in his abdomen as their tongues were twirling together, fighting for control over the kiss.

Regina lowered her hand down his bare chest toward the hem of his pants. She could feel his manhood pressing against her abdomen. She gave it a light squeeze that had David moan deep inside her mouth. In one quick motion, she straddled his hips and grinded down on his erection. She started moving her hips, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. Her hands were roaming over his chest and stomach, alternating between raking her nails over his skin and soft caresses with the palm of her hand.

David bucked his hips toward her and released a loud moan. Regina moved her hands down and started tugging at his pants. He lifted his hips long enough for her to slide his pants off, exposing him to her eyes. She licked her lips in anticipation and bit her lower lip playfully. She wrapped her hand around his manhood and started pumping slowly, enjoying the feeling of David squirming underneath her. She lowered her hand and played with his balls, earning a moan from the King. She repositioned herself in-between his legs and took him deep inside her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, twirling her tongue against his sensitive tip. Regina's mind wandered back to the first time she had performed this action. She had been kneeling on the floor but she had had all the power. She was now lying on top of him and her only desire was to give him all the pleasure she could put into her movements.

David was squirming and writhing on the bed, fisting the sheets as she was slowly bringing him close to his release. She felt his movements become more erratic but she wanted more, she wanted him inside her. She could feel the fire burning in-between her legs. She released him with one loud pop. David whimpered and grabbed her head. "Regina!"

She smirked. "Oh now who is the one begging dear?" She enjoyed the look of lust on his face and decided she wanted to play with him more. The Queen within her chuckled softly, temporally taming her fire. Regina took David's manhood into her hand and began pumping gently, releasing him at regular intervals to run a finger along his shaft.

David was squirming on the bed. She was putting him through a sweet torture by prolonging his release. "Regina!" His tone was more forceful. She laughed and gave his balls and member one long lick. She took him one more time into his mouth, sucking at the tip until he was close to orgasm. She released him one last time and chuckled as David cursed her name.

Regina leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I still have to pay you back for that first time." He jerked his head toward her with a 'don't you dare' look on his face. She laughed. "Don't worry dear, I have every intentions to make you come inside me." She licked his earlobe and started depositing kisses along his jawline and down his neck. David leaned his head back, giving her better access to his skin. She sucked and nipped at the skin above his pulse point, earning her soft moans from the King. Regina moved her hand down his muscled torso and abdomen to take his member.

David hissed and bucked his hips toward her. "What are you waiting for?" As much as she enjoyed playing this game with him, he was growing impatient and she wanted him inside. With one last squeeze, she moved back to straddle his hips and removed her nightgown and panties. She positioned her entrance over the cusp of the King's hardness and teased both of them by bobbing his erection in and out of her. David was the one to break the game as he entered her with one thrust. Regina screamed in pleasure as she felt the King fill her completely.

Regina began moving her hips up and down slowly. David was matching her rhythm and both were moaning at the sensation. However, he was more than ready to come after the game she had been playing and with one strong thrust, he pushed deeper inside her. Regina moaned and collapsed forward, holding herself up on the headboard. David took her breast in his mouth and sucked on her nipple, kneading the other with his hand. The new position had him rub her clit on every thrust. They picked up the pace and it wasn't long before they went over the edge.

David brought them down slowly and pulled out of her. She was sprawled out on his chest, panting. He kissed the crown of her head, rubbing her back and shoulders. They stay in this position for a long time before Regina motioned to get up. He hold her tight and murmured in her ear. "Please stay."

Against her better judgement, Regina slowly nodded. He hadn't planned to spend the evening with her. She had only been a second choice. But for once, she would allow herself to be held even though she was only a substitute for Snow White. David scooted down on the bed, still holding Regina in his arms. He had said his goodbyes to Snow today. He would always love her but his heart was beating for someone else, for the woman he was currently holding against him. He knew she couldn't love him but tonight he needed to fool himself into believing she did.

EC

The morning sun slowly woke the King. He blinked his eyes open but it took him a minute to remember last night's events. He turned to the sleeping form of the Queen buried deep into his side. He smiled at the beautiful woman. There was no guilt in his heart, only joy at her decision to stay. David slowly rubbed her cheek in an attempt to wake her up. They had a council meeting in a few hours and he knew Regina needed time to get ready. She had cursed him enough at the beginning since she couldn't use magic for her extravagant outfits.

Regina stirred, deeply inhaling the scent of the man lying next to her. She offered him a small smile but didn't open her eyes. "Too early."

He chuckled. "Good morning to you too."

"That remains to be seen."

David laughed. She definitely wasn't a morning person. He rolled toward her and whispered in her ear. "I can make this morning better for you."

She smiled and hummed at the suggestion. David kissed her shoulder softly, warranting him a low moan. He moved to straddle her hips and began massaging her shoulders and back. Her moans were coming in quicker succession and growing louder. Smiling, he moved his hand between her and the mattress. She was already wet. He rubbed her in no particular pattern or rhythm. Soon, he felt her shake as he kept rubbing her through her orgasm.

David brought her down slowly and laid on top of her holding most of his weight on his upper left arm. He kissed the back of her neck, nibbling at the skin. Regina moaned and arched her back. He whispered. "Is the morning getting better?"

"A little". She giggled teasingly. Her giggling stopped as David shifted slightly, his manhood pressing hard on her inner thigh. She shot her eyes open. They were dark from her desire. "I know how you can make it better."

David smiled and started kissing down her spine, finally kneeling in the cradle of her thighs. She lifted her hips toward him, her head still on the pillow. Circling her waist with one arm and holding his weight on his other, David entered her slowly from behind. He picked a slow pace, hitting that particular spot deep inside her. Each of his thrust sent bursts of pleasure throughout her body. They moved in unison toward their respective climax. David lowered the hand around her waist and started rubbing her clit as he felt himself about to release. The added pressure had Regina screaming his name. With one final thrust, he felt her walls fluttering around him and he released deep inside her.

They collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard from this particular round. David slowly eased out of her and lay besides her, tracing patterns on her back. "Good morning"

She smiled. "Good Morning."

EC

He had been placed on duty near the King's bedchamber. Those nights were usually uneventful and he was looking forward to sneaking a nap or two. He couldn't afford to sleep in the following day as his employer had asked for a meeting to discuss their plan.

He heard the footsteps before the Queen came into view. She was walking toward the King's chambers and didn't even spare a glance at him. Her lack of acknowledgement angered him. She still didn't remember him! She had killed his entire village but she didn't remember him. Even though they had actually never met.

He swallowed the bile rising from his stomach. How could he dirty himself with her? She was less than an animal. Eventually the sounds from the bedchamber ceased but he knew he was not going to be able to find sleep. He was finally starting to drift off when he heard the renewed moans and screams coming from the bedchamber. He clenched his jaw and hands, his fingernails digging into his skin. The Queen exited the bedchamber after a while and passed him without another glance. His anger had reached a boiling point but he had to control himself. He unclenched his fist an hour later as he was relieved from duty. His palms were bloody. He smiled as he imagined it was her blood on his hands.


	13. Destiny

Chapter 13: Destiny

The news he had received from his spy inside the Palace worried him. His monster was tamed but he needed her to cast the spell. His heart had hardened beyond the point where he was capable of fully loving anyone, a sacrifice he had to make to cast the spell. Sure, his new maid made him feel something deep inside but it wasn't enough. So he needed someone still capable of love, yet with no remorse about casting a curse designed to take everyone's happy endings away. In short, he needed the Evil Queen back and he was going to get her. The King was not going to interfere with the plans he had built over two generations of Mills women. Without another thought, he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke to reappear seconds later inside the Queen's bedchambers.

Regina was sitting at her vanity table, brushing her beautiful raven hair. She jumped as she saw his reflection in the mirror. She could barely breathe as though her former mentor had sucked all the air out of the room, not that he wasn't capable of it. She slowly turned around to face him.

The man giggled. "Hello, dearie!"

Regina regained enough of her senses to put all the strength she didn't have in her next few words. "Get out!"

The man jumped back and forth on one foot, waving his finger in the air. "Is this how your mother taught you to treat an old friend?"

"You are no such thing." She stood up. Although she knew that she wouldn't last in a fight against him with or without her magic, the position gave her a feeling of control. She started moving subtly toward the door.

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her futile attempt. "No, no dearie. I put a spell on the room. It's only going to be the two of us for a little while."

Regina felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. She slipped her courage mask on, the one she used to wear at the beginning of their lessons all those years ago. "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you had reconsidered my offer."

"What offer?"

She sounded genuinely surprised and Rumple couldn't decide whether she truly didn't remember or was trying to buy time. He tsked her. "The deal I offered you when you were in your cell."

She paled as she remembered his last visit. However, Regina composed herself rapidly and gave him a half-hearted smirk. "And what's in it for me? I have my freedom."

He smiled. Here came the best part, the one he excelled at. He would need to manipulate her again, shake her beliefs. "The chain around your neck tells me otherwise. I can feel the moth's magic all around it. I can remove it for you."

Regina wrapped her hands over the pendants. She knew she would have to wear them her entire life and the weight of that knowledge was almost unbearable now. "Only True Love's magic can remove them."

"Well dearie, I'm also very powerful. And her magic is not a match for mine… or for the magic contained in the dark wand."

Regina didn't know he possessed it, although it didn't really surprised her. She remembered reading about the wand in one of the book he had lent her when she was his apprentice. And she knew he was telling the truth. But her heart was screaming at her to not make the deal. She would lose everything that mattered to her. Her internal debate lasted only a second. It was an easy decision to make. "No."

Rumple gave him one of his half-smiles, the one saying he wasn't done playing. "Are you sure dearie?"

"Get out!"

Rumple smirked. "Well it could have been an easy and mutually beneficial arrangement for the both of us, but I see you require a little bit more convincing." Regina gasped. He had manipulated her in the past. But his tone suggested that he would just blackmail her now. She was proven right by his next words. "Your mother was right, dearie. Love is weakness and you love with all your soul. What do you think would happen if I took your loved ones away from you?" He watched with pleasure the terrified look on the Queen's face. Her mind conjured images of Rumple torturing David, eventually killing him after he ripped his mind apart. Rumple continued. "Your Father is so alone in that large estate…"

Her Father! She gasped, she couldn't be with David and her Father at the same time. And even she could, she had no magic to defend them. Reluctantly, she agreed to Rumple's terms. "What do you need from me?"

"I need you to cast a spell."

"If you need my magic, you need to free me from the talisman first."

"Not so fast, dearie. The spell requires a few ingredients you'll need to acquire first."

Rumple conjured up a parchment and handed it to Regina. She read over the list of ingredients, most of these were standards for any dark spell. However, her heart skipped a beat and the air was rushed out of her lungs when she read over the last one. The heart of the one she loved most. She sat down trying to catch her breath. Fear was quickly replaced by anger. She had agreed to a deal, but the terms were non-existent. He needed to free her from the talisman to enact the curse and she needed to kill one of the people he had agreed to spare. She realized in that instant that HE had agreed to spare them; that didn't mean he would protect any of them from her. One more time, he had used her. She agreed to cast the spell but she would get nothing in return. As she stood in front of him, she swore that it would be the last deal, the last time he manipulated her. "I'll leave in an hour."

Rumple giggled and replied in that high-pitched tone she was too familiar with. "Good choice, dearie! By sacrificing one, you get to save the other."

It wasn't lost on Regina that he used a singular pronoun. He assumed that her heart was so black that she couldn't possible love more than two persons. And he was probably right. In one last giggle, he clasped his fingers and disappeared, leaving a resigned Queen in her chambers. The irony that his curse wouldn't spare the other wasn't lost on him.

ECECEC

Regina dressed in one of her old Evil Queen outfit. Black shirts tucked into black leather pants and a black coat. Black boots completed her outfit. Since her horse was also as black as the night, she was hoping she would be able to sneak out of the palace easily. She gave her bedchamber one last look before closing the door. She had loved spending time here, unlike in the one she had occupied when Leopold was alive. David had ensured that she would feel at ease; and she had. She had been able to form happy memories here. But she was about to lose it all. Tears pooled in her eyes but the warm feeling from the memories of her time spent with David made her at peace with her decision.

As she walked toward the stables, she realized that the almost full moon was not making her as inconspicuous as she had hoped. Secretly, she prayed that someone would spot her, prevent her from going through with her plans. But there was nobody in sight as she entered the stables. She quickly saddled Darkfire and galloped out of the Palace. She needed to be as far as possible from the castle before dawn for her plan to have any chance to work. As Rumple left her broken in her chambers, she had vowed that she would not let anything happen to David or her Father.

As Darkfire galloped into the night, she recalled some of the ingredients on the list. They were standard ingredients used in many dark spells. However, she had never seen some of them used in combination before. Whatever the curse was supposed to do, it was powerful. And that knowledge gave her one more reason to prevent it from being cast.

She stopped in the middle of a clearing trying to gain some bearing. She needed to head to the North before dawn, avoiding the major trading routes. She knew that most of the Kingdom still wanted her head and she needed to put as much distance between her and David as possible. She had been in this part of the woods before; this road led to the house of the Blind Witch. An intense feeling of shame overwhelmed her as she remembered how she used two innocent children to procure the poisoned apple she used against Snow White. Sadness filled her as she tried to imagine the pain she had caused David. She didn't have to use much of her imagination. She knew that particular pain very well. She had felt every bit of it when her mother had crushed Daniel's heart in front of her. Her heart had been torn in two when she held his lifeless body in her arms. Tears were streaming down her face. She loved David but how could he love her back? How could he even stand being in the same room as she was? He was being a hero by trying to save her. And she was about to relieve him from his obligation. She wasn't going to be a burden any longer. Darkfire launched forward at her command. She knew she could still avoid the main roads for quite some time.

It was late afternoon when she reached the furthest point she could go without riding into a village. Darkfire was growing tired and it was time to put the last part of her plan into motion. She directed her horse toward the nearest village and dismounted once inside the town center. It didn't take long for loud gasps to become audible and for fingers to be pointed toward her. What were they waiting for? She got her answer when two pairs of strong hands grabbed her. "Look what the cat brought in. The Evil Queen herself!"

ECECEC

After her capture, the villagers locked her up until they could decide what to do with the Queen. The posters she had seen while riding through the forest gave her a pretty good idea. Her heart dropped at the thought of Darkfire. She truly hoped that they wouldn't hurt him.

After a few hours two men entered carrying a bucket of water. They snarled some insults before throwing the cold water at her. Regina made no sound. She knew what they were doing. She had instructed her Dark Knights to use the same techniques on her prisoners. the scheme was designed to humiliate her and she wasn't about to give them the satisfaction. They waited for a few minutes but once they realized their prisoner was not going to move, they turned around and left. She collapsed on the ground and curled in a fetal position, trying to retain as much body heat as possible. No, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction to remove her wet clothes herself.

She must have drifted off to sleep but the rough hands and the knife cutting through her clothes brought her back to the harsh reality of her situation. "Good Morning, Your Majesty! Hope you slept well." It was morning then. Her entire body felt numb, her teeth were chattering, and her fingertips had turned blue. She cried out when they tore her last piece of clothing and curled on herself. The larger man pulled her arm to force her to uncurl. She shrieked. "Don't worry, I'm not going to dirty myself with you." He finally yanked her in a sitting position, causing Regina to whimper in pain. The pair helped her with an oversize shirt that barely covered her thighs. She tried to move her legs underneath her but to no avail. She couldn't feel her legs and any movements she had tried had resulted with her twisting on the floor like a disjointed puppet. The men laughed at the sight of the struggling Queen. They pulled her up one more time in a sitting position and tied her hands behind her back. They didn't leave any slacks and Regina could already feel the pain in her shoulders propagating down to her hands. They blindfolded her and left her in the dark.

As soon as she heard them leave the room, she collapsed on the ground again, letting out the tears she had been holding. She took some comfort into the fact that they would kill her eventually and that her death would protect David and her Father from Rumple's curse.

They must have been watching her somehow. She had tried to sleep but every time her body had started to relax into the blissful slumber, they had jolted her awake. She didn't know how long she had been in this cell. She had lost track of time since she hadn't been able to sleep or see the sun rise and set everyday. She was currently rocking herself on the cold, harsh floor. Her hands were throbbing again from the binding and she was praying for the numbing sensation to come back. She snorted. And as soon as it would come back, she would hope for the pain to return, to tell her that they wouldn't have to cut off her hands once infection developed from the lack of blood flow. She was moving her fingers through the pain, anything to try to restore some circulation. She chuckled, why did it matter? She would soon be dead anyway.

The man watched the defeated Queen mumbling on the floor. He had finally won; in a few hours she would be dead. The news of the Queen's capture had slowly spread across the valley. The villagers had been careful not to alert the King's patrol cumbing all parts of the Kingdom in search of Regina. But it was only fair that as many could attend the Queen's execution. And this time, there would be nobody to save her. He was proud to have helped his employer. As he had promised, he had forced the Queen out of the safety of the Palace. However, he hadn't expected her capture to be so easy. It didn't really matter. In the end, she was doomed.

He had heard of her capture two days ago and had quickly volunteered to watch the prisoner. As a former guard the villagers were wary at first, but he had proven his hate for the Queen. His promise not to physically harm her was his only regret. She may be mostly unharmed but the mental anguish they were putting her through made it all worth it. She was calling for David. The man laughed and walked into her cell. He crouched besides her and was rewarded by a terrified whimper as she tried to further curl on herself. "No one is here to rescue you. The King hadn't sent one man in search for you. You'll die alone and unloved." With a smile, he stood and walked back to his bench outside her cell to admire his handy work. Regina was sobbing openly now, not from the pain in her hands but from the absolute knowledge that David didn't love her. He never had and soon the burden she represented would be lifted off his shoulders. She started rocking herself again, mumbling through her tears.

Her thoughts were thankfully interrupted by two pairs of strong arms lifting her up in a standing position. Her legs gave out but the two men kept her upright and dragged her out of her cell. Once outside, they removed the blindfold. Regina squinted against the blinding sunlight. She could hear the crowd cheering. After a few minutes, she was able to discern some faces into the large crowd, who had come to this village in the middle of nowhere to see her fall.

The men dragged her through the crowd. As they parted, she could hear every insult, feel every spat directed at her. But no one dared to touch her. She could see the rope hanging from the tree, a horse standing below it. They holstered her up on his back and placed the knot around her neck. She was breathing hard and the men had to help her stay on the horse. One man walked forward and started listing her crimes. But the only sound Regina could hear was her own blood rushing through her veins.


	14. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depiction of violence

Chapter 14: Rescue

David kept stealing glances toward the empty chair set between Red and Granny. He was worried. Regina didn't have a habit of missing council meetings. He was supposed to have been listening to a report from Grumpy regarding the mines. However, he had no idea what the dwarf said. No the report wasn't about the mines. Maybe something to do with the increased demand coming from the newly-formed democracy. Its northern villages had not been as fortunate as his own and they had spent a considerable amount of time and resources in the rebuilding efforts. Actually, Regina had spent a tremendous amount of time allocating the manpower and resources necessary to help the villagers. The dwarves hadn't seen kindly to being sent across two kingdoms but the pixie dust supply was sufficient and they were desperately needed in the rebuilding effort. Grumpy and Regina had a few blows over the allocation of resources but in the end, they had worked together. In fact, everyone came to appreciate the Queen's natural leadership capabilities. David could feel his chest tightening at the thought of Regina. Where was she?

The Huntsman knew the King was too distracted to concentrate on the routine reports and there was nothing on the agenda for the meeting that required the King's undivided attention; not that they would have it anyway. He stood to interrupt the litany of complaints falling from the dwarf's lips. "I think you can all write a report for today. There is nothing requiring all of us to be present in the same room."

David looked toward the Huntsman gratefully. After officially adjourning the meeting, he marched toward the Queen's chambers with Granny in his strides. He knocked twice; silence as his only response. He entered the unlocked bedchambers and a quick sweep around the room told him what he had dreaded: Regina was not here. After a quick concerned exchange with Granny, he ordered the guards to look for the Queen.

After searching the Palace grounds in vain for two hours, the King had to face the only possible alternative. There was no sign of struggle, suggesting that Regina had left the castle on her own free will. That realization devastated him. He thought she was happy here, that she had stayed because she desired to. Secretly, he wished she would share the same feelings he had for her. But she had chosen her freedom. He didn't blame her since he had made it clear from the beginning that she had the choice whether to stay or to leave. But secretly he had hoped that she would choose to stay with him. The sadness was soon replaced by worry. The Kingdom still wanted her head; it wasn't safe for her out there. His heart shattered completely when the Huntsman reported to him. "Her horse is gone."

EC

Five days. David had spent the last five days impatiently waiting for the patrols' reports on Regina's whereabouts. During the two nights of the full moon, Red had tried to track the Queen but to no avail. The heavy rain has washed out any scents the wolf could have picked up. His fear raised to panic level when Darkfire returned to the Palace by himself. He was unharmed and was still wearing his saddle and bridle.

Regina was nowhere to be found but The Huntsman wasn't really surprised. By now there were only two possibilities: either Regina had managed to leave the Kingdom to hide or she had been captured. Her capture would mostly signify her death. He knew about the price on her head, and he knew that the villages would hide her from the King's soldiers until they could execute her. But she may still be alive. He knew that words of her capture would be carefully spread to allow everyone to attend her execution. He had placed spies in the hopes to hear about where she may be held. But so far, he had come up empty.

EC

Rumplestiltskin was furious. She had allowed herself to be captured. Sure, he could kill David and her Father in retaliation but it wouldn't get him what he desired the most. And neither would freeing her at this point. He needed her alive but he also didn't want her to know that. He took the only option left to him and disappeared in a purple cloud to reappear in the middle of the night in the King's bedchamber.

David didn't flinch when he saw the smoke dissipate around the strange man's body. He had seen Regina use that trick before. Rumple was disappointed since he had hoped to jolt the King's awake, to destabilize him before tricking him into the deal. However, a quick look at his disheveled and haggard appearance told Rumple that the man may be desperate enough to take any deals. Cora may have been right after all. Love is weakness.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Rumple made a bowing gesture, not out of respect, but to show the King he came here to talk and he better listened. He had all the powers here, he could crush him if and when his heart desired. But for now, he was willing to talk with the lesser being.

"You". David recognized the man who had set into motion the events leading to his mother's death. But he wasn't afraid of him. From his previous dealings, he knew the beast would not attack directly. No, he enjoyed the sight of his victims squirming and begging to break the conditions of their deal too much. He turned his back on the man and poured himself another glass of the hard liquor he had been sipping through the entire evening. "What do you want?"

Rumple answered with a giggle. "But help you find the one you're looking for of course!"

David snorted. "Why are you so eager to help the Evil Queen?"

"Let's just say that I have known Regina for a long time."

"You taught her magic."

It wasn't a question and Rumple smiled. The shepherd wasn't completely stupid after all. "Do you want my help?"

His head was telling him to send the man away, as carefully as possible, but his heart desperately begged him to listen to the creature in front of him. In the end, the place where Regina resides won out. "What would it cost me?"

Rumple detailed the terms of his deal to the King. David agreed and ran out of his room to find the Huntsman. Within the hour, they were galloping toward the village where Regina was being held prisoner.

ECECEC

_The men dragged Regina through the crowd. As they parted, she could hear every insult, feel every spat directed at her. But no one dared to touch her. She could see the rope hanging from the tree, a horse standing below it. They holstered her up on his back and placed the knot around her neck. She was breathing hard and the men had to help her stay on the horse. One man walked forward and started listing her crimes. But the only sound Regina could hear was her own blood rushing through her veins._

Regina was openly sobbing now. The minute she left the safety of her home, she had known her fate. The tears flew faster as she realized she came to think of the Palace as home. She never had when she was living with Leopold or during her reign as the Evil Queen. Her plan was to die. She had to die to protect the people she loved from her former mentor. A sob shook her entire body. But she didn't want to die. She wanted to be in David's arms again, waking up in the safety and comfort of his embrace. She wanted to feel his lips over hers as he hummed softly. She wanted to hear the soft words he whispered to her. She let out an anguish wail, one that had the crowd gasping in shock before quieting down.

All eyes were on the sobbing woman. Her eyes were closed as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She kept her head down, her body shaking with every sob. They couldn't believe that the woman on that horse was the feared Evil Queen. Murmurs started to rise. 'Were the rumors about her redemption true?' Slowly, the people were started to question their decision. The Evil Queen committed the crimes and the Evil Queen deserved to be punished. But the woman they arrested wasn't the Evil Queen. 'Should they let her go?' The proposition was on everyone's lips but no one dared to speak it aloud.

The man was shaking in anger. How could those sheeps forgive her? She has killed thousands without batting an eyelash, without a guilty conscience. He deserved justice. And justice would only be served through her death. Feeling the crowd's change of heart, he spoke up. "She killed my family. My boy was only three years old. My daughter had barely learned to walk." His plan worked. He could feel the anger starting to rise. the crowd was chanting for her head now.

Regina looked at the man that was holding the horse's reins. What were they waiting for? He avoided her eyes, concentrating instead on the signal from their leader. He tried not to let his own doubts get in the way of his one job. The village elders had entrusted him with this task and he would not fail. He concentrated on his leader, waiting for the agreed signal to come. Long minutes passed by. He could feel his own doubts reflected in the crowd and his leader's eyes. But one man reminded them why they were here, what had to be done. He saw his leader's hand rise in the air and he forced the horse forward.

Regina felt the horse moving underneath her legs. There was nothing she could do to stop him. She felt the noose tighten around her throat, effectively cutting her air supply. She flailed her feet around as if to touch the ground. Her lungs were screaming in pain and she only wished she could lose consciousness.

EC

David and the Huntsman were making good progress. Unlike the Queen, they could use the main roads, reducing the time to reach the village to half a day at the most. They had left the Palace shortly after dawn and the sun was already getting high on the horizon. David knew they were getting close. His heart was hammering in his chest. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her.

The Huntsman was trying to come up with a plan to get the Queen back safely. One that didn't involved killing anyone. Unlike the King, he was certain she was still alive. Had she been dead, his spies would have heard the news. For that matter, he was pretty sure that the news would spread like wildfire, regardless of the consequences. But he didn't know what to expect. He had never been to this village before and he didn't have any ideas about the population or the layout. And there were only two of them as the King had refused to wait for an armed escort.

David couldn't shake the feeling that Rumpelstiltskin was responsible for Regina's current predicament. Had he try to make a similar deal with her? He didn't doubt it but he couldn't fathom as to why he would ask the now powerless former sorceress. He needed an item that even a King may not be able to procure. But he didn't have a choice. If he failed, the consequences would destroy Regina.

David gasped as he saw the large crowd amassed at the center of the village. He looked at the Huntsman, who probably came the same conclusion as he had. They were here for the Queen's execution. And by the volume of their cheering, he knew that they were close to their vengeance. Both men pushed the horses forward toward the center, screaming at the crowd to let the King pass. But none of the villagers were listening. After a ten-minute struggle, David and the Huntsman could see Regina, slumped forward on a horse, her hands bound behind her back and the noose around her neck. David watched in horror as a man raised his arm in the air and the horse moved forward.

Without further thoughts, David and the Huntsman unsheathed their swords to part the crowd. People gasped in fright but quickly obeyed the order as many recognized the King. They made their way to Regina as she was about to lose consciousness. The Huntsman cut the rope in one sweep, without a chance to break her fall. David was by her side in an instant, loosening the noose around her neck.

The man gave one last look to the trio. He could see the Queen's chest rise and fall as she was trying to gulp the much needed air into her lungs. He wanted to finish the job himself. His fingers wrapped around the handle of his dagger tightly. As he started to move against the frightened crowd, he was knocked unconscious and dragged away from the scene.

ECECEC

David was kneeling on the ground, holding a trembling Regina close to him. She was sobbing from the pain and fear and her breathing was becoming more and more erratic. "Regina, shhh…. you're safe. Just breathe slowly."

The last thing she remembered was the immense pain in her chest and neck. She could feel David's hands removing the rope from around her neck and she buried her head in his chest, inhaling his scent. She had failed and he would eventually pay the price but in that moment, all she wanted was his arms around her. She could hear him speak but her mind couldn't interpret the words.

David held Regina tight against him, still whispering words of comfort in her ears. He didn't know if she heard him but her breathing became more even. The violent shakes that had seized her body previously were becoming mere quivers. "That's it. You're safe. Just breathe slowly."

She could hear his voice and feel his arms around her. But a voice deep down inside her kept repeating that it was all a dream, that she was dead. The words of her jailor were dancing around in her head: 'No one is here to rescue you. The King hadn't sent one man in search for you. You'll die alone and unloved.' No, he was just a dream, an illusion that her dying mind was conjuring to comfort her. It didn't matter. At least, she would be able to die in David's embrace, even if it was only an illusion. Regina let out a pained cry when the Huntsman moved to free her hands. Surely, if she could feel pain, then she couldn't be dead. Perhaps it wasn't a dream. She struggled to get the next words out. "You came?"

Despite the hoarseness, David could hear the hint of surprise in the Queen's voice. She truly believed that he had left her to die. "I'm truly sorry it took so long." David moved his hand to stroke her hair. "You need to stay calm while we try to free you." Regina nodded but started crying again. Except this time, it was from relief. He had come for her! She could feel David kissing the crown of her head and she leaned more heavily into the comfort he provided.

The Huntsman tried to free her hands one more time but the resulting shriek stopped him in his tracks. He looked at the King and the concern that David was able to read in his eyes told him that something was very wrong. "Regina?" David waited for her to acknowledge him. "Can you lean forward so we may have a look at your hands?" Regina repositioned herself to offer a better angle at her bound wrists.

David could barely contained the rage building inside him. Her arms had been bound so tight that the rope had started to cut through her swollen wrists. The material had absorbed some of the blood but it had started trickling down her hands. However, he doubted she could feel any of it. Her fingertips were blue while the rest of her fingers were bright red and swollen from the lack of blood. "Regina, can you move your fingers?" She tried and whimpered as soon as she started. David rubbed her shoulders to try to comfort her. "We need to cut the ropes. I'm sorry." She nodded against his chest. David held on to her more tightly and tried to distract her. However, as soon as the Huntsman took a firm hold on her forearms to cut through the ropes binding her, she could only feel white searing pain coursing through her body. She tried to move away from the Huntsman but David was holding her firmly in place. Her pained screams could be heard in every household. Most were ashamed of what they put the woman through. A few were still plotting her death. But none offered any help.

Her hands became increasingly painful as the blood rushed toward her fingertips. Despite cries of protest, David and the Huntsman slowly moved her arms up against her chest. The position helped ease some of the pain and soon she relaxed into David's arms. He had wrapped one arm around her, holding her wrists against her chest. He was gently stroking her temple with his other hand while the Huntsman prepared the horses. She was starting to drift into sleep when she heard the rustling behind her as David struggled to remove his coat while still holding her arms against her chest. He wrapped his coat around her and lifted her gently in his arms. She whimpered as he started walking toward his horse. Every movement sent throbbing pain into her hands. David tucked her into his chest, dreading the long ride ahead.


	15. The Queen is dead

Chapter 15: The Queen is dead

Regina was leaning heavily against David's chest, bundled in his coat. His left arms was wrapped around her to keep her hands up against her chest while he was directing his horse with his right hand. They had been riding for an hour now, setting the gait to a slow walk. He knew that each movement was painful to her and he could hear the soft whimpers sometimes escaping her lips. Her teeth were clenched and she was shivering from shock. She hadn't asked them to stop and he suspected that she wanted to put as much distance between her and the village as possible. As her whimpers intensified, David knew they would have to soon tend to her wounds properly. "How far are we from the river?"

The Huntsman turned around in his saddle. "About fifteen minutes. We will be able to find some medicinal plants on the banks."

Regina gave David a small smile and she tried to relax against his chest. She closed her eyes but as she was about to fall asleep, she jerked herself awake. She had repeated this cycle several times since they had left the village. David didn't know whether it was from pain or fear but he was concerned about her inability to sleep. "Can you try to move your fingers?" She moved them slowly fighting the pain. "Ok, that's good. Just keep moving them every few minutes. I know it's painful but it's a good sign that you can feel them." Regina just nodded against his chest.

His horse followed the Huntsman's as they made their way toward the river bank. The Huntsman dismounted and unsaddled his own horse before helping David with the Queen. They laid Regina down carefully on the forest floor to look over her physical injuries. They were most concerned about her hands but they also needed to attend to the cuts on her legs from her fall before they got infected. The burns around her neck would also need treatment. David moved her head from side to side. Her neck was red and swollen. "Does this hurt?" Regina shook her head no. "Good." He moved down to have a look at her wrists. She hissed as he took one of her hand into his own. "I'm sorry. I'll be quick." Regina nodded and David moved her wrists. She writhed in discomfort but nothing seemed broken. Mercifully, the bindings hadn't cut too deep into her skin.

The Huntsman stood. "There is a plant growing around here that will help with the burns and the pain. I'll also get some water to clean the more superficial cuts."

David nodded his thanks as the man left to gather the ingredients. "Are you hurt somewhere else?" Regina shook her head. "Did they…" David hesitated. "Did they touch you?" Regina closed her eyes and shook her head no. David released his breath. He looked at her parched lips and motioned to stand. "I'll get you some food and water." Regina shook her head and reached out to him. She didn't want to be left alone. The movement only resulted in sending more pain throughout her body. David immediately knelt by her side. "Shh… Don't try to move. I'll just be over by the saddles." He pointed in the direction where the horses were grazing.

She was thirsty. They only had provided her with a water bowl for five minutes twice a day. They hadn't bothered to unbind her hands and she hadn't been able to get much water by lapping at it like a dog. Enough to survive, not enough to quench her thirst. Her throat was sore and she knew that the water would provide some relief. Reluctantly, she nodded once. Her eyes never left him as he walked toward the saddlebags to retrieve a canteen and a small box.

His heart sank when he saw the fear in her eyes. Whatever happened to her went deeper than the physical pain from her bound hands and the hanging. He knelt down next to her and helped her in a sitting position. She was leaning heavily against him, her back to his raised knee and her legs curled in-between his thighs. As soon as he offered her the canteen, she started drinking avidly. The cold water helped soothe her sore throat and she finished it without stopping to take a breath. David opened the box sitting next to him and placed some dry meat against her lips. She wasn't very hungry and started shaking her head. David rubbed her back soothingly. "You need to eat something. Just a little bit, please?" She indulged him and opened her mouth to take a small bite. He smiled at her encouragingly. She slowly ate half of the meat he offered her before shaking her head again. David didn't insist any further. He showed her the apple Granny had included and was pleased to see Regina nod. With one hand, he cut the apple into quarters and offered them to the Queen. She finished the fruit before slumping against him.

Regina was tired but sleep wouldn't claim her. She had almost a Pavlovian response to the sensation of falling asleep. The sleep deprivation torture from her imprisonment had conditioned her body to jerk as soon as she could feel herself drift into slumber. She started to cry silently from the pain but mostly from the frustration and the lack of sleep. David wrapped his arms completely around her and lay his head on top of hers. He rocked them. "It's ok. You're safe here. You can fall asleep."

She tried several more times without success until the Huntsman came back. He had prepared a paste for her burns that he was currently applying to bandages he had taken from the Palace. He wrapped one around each of her wrists. Regina hissed as he was handling her hands but soon relaxed as the herbs helped numb the pain. He applied a third bandage around her neck. He proceeded to clean the cuts on her legs. It wasn't perfect but at least it would prevent further infection and numb her body enough for the ride back. "We should start heading back. I'll saddle the horses."

Regina buried herself deeper into David's embrace. The pain was slowly subsiding and she just hoped for sleep to come. David was rubbing her back and shoulders, trying to lull her to sleep. But he wasn't having much success.

The Huntsman filled their water canteens one more time before helping the King with Regina. He had witnessed the change from the evil, angry woman who sent him to kill her stepdaughter, to the beautiful woman in love that he had grown to respect. When he looked at her now, he could only see the shell of a broken woman; a woman that had been put through her worst fears, whatever they may be. And much to his surprise, he felt bad for the Queen. Despite all the horrors she had put him through, she didn't deserve to live her worst nightmares. Not after working so hard to redeem herself.

They resume their slow pace toward the Palace. Regina was settled against David, slowly moving her fingers as she had been instructed. The pain wasn't so bad anymore and she was currently drawing small patterns on the King's chest. His arm was wrapped around her protectively. She felt safe and warm in his embrace. He kissed her forehead. "Are you hands feeling better?" She gave him a soft smile before lacing her fingers with his. He rubbed the side of her hand with his thumb. "I'll take that as yes."

They rode for another hour before David and the Huntsman exchanged concerned glances. They needed to pick up the pace if they wanted to reach the Palace before midnight. "Regina, we need to go to a trot." She nodded against his chest and braced herself for the pain she knew was coming.

In the end, it wasn't that bad. The gait was uncomfortable but the searing pain she had been waiting for never came. They alternated between a fast trot and a small canter, reaching the castle within a few hours.

ECECEC

As soon as they arrived, David carried Regina to her bedchambers. A fire had been lit and Granny was already running her a hot bath. David sat the Queen on a chair in the bathroom and slowly unwrapped his coat from around her body. She was shivering in the cold night breeze coming through the window. He helped her remove the filthy shirt they had imposed on her. She sobbed and lowered her head as the shame of that particular memory hit her. The King crouched down besides her. He placed two fingers under her chin and slowly raised her head. "You're ok?" She could see the concern written in his features and she sobbed even more. She didn't deserve him; she didn't deserve to be loved. They had told her that she would die alone and unloved. It was a punishment fit for her crimes. David could see the panic slowly filling her beautiful brown eyes. "You're safe here. We're gonna help you." He pulled her closer to him as she wept. He exchanged a quick look with Granny. The old woman could barely contain her own tears.

As her shivers intensified, David lifted her up in his arms and gently lowered her in the bathtub. The hot water was soothing the aches in her body and Regina let out a small moan as she relaxed into the water. Granny removed the bandages from her wrists and neck and looked at the injuries closely. "I'll go down to the kitchen for some remedies." David nodded, his eyes never leaving Regina's.

David helped her lower her hands in the water. She hissed at the contact with the hot water but soon relaxed into it. The King grabbed a sponge bath and carefully cleaned her skin. He then help her wash her face and hair. Regina laid unmoving as David ran the cloth over her body.

Since the water was turning cold, David helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel, rubbing her to dry her off. She was almost completely dry when Granny came back with a nightgown, some bandages, and an aromatic mixture. After helping Regina into the nightgown, they sat her down to apply the mixture on her wrists and neck. Granny wrapped the bandages and finished cleaning the small cuts on her leg. "We'll need to change the bandages three times a day. And you'll need to keep moving your fingers to help with the blood flow." Regina gave no signs that she had heard Granny.

David carried her to her bed and wrapped her tightly in the blankets. He kissed her forehead before caressing it with his thumb. "You need to sleep." She looked at him desperately. She wanted to but just couldn't. She shook her head and started to cry softly. "I'll stay with you tonight but you need to try and relax. No one will hurt you here." He laid down on top of the covers, his head resting on his bent arm. His other hand was still soothingly caressing the Queen's face. She leaned into his touch. "Close your eyes." After a minute of hesitation she did as she was told. After jerking herself awake a few times, Regina was finally able to drift into a peaceful slumber. David waited for her breathing to even out before dropping his head on the pillow and closing his own eyes.

EC

Regina had been mostly asleep for the past four days and had refused to leave her chambers or stay alone. Her Father arrived two days ago and since then, they had been relaying each other at her bedside. David would spend the night with her, her Father replacing him after breakfast. Granny would come for a few hours throughout the day to help Regina wash up, clean her wounds, and force some food on the reluctant Queen. She hadn't allowed anyone else inside her chambers.

Her physical injuries were healing properly with no signs of infection. She had regained almost all functionality in her hands although some movements were still painful. The bruises around her neck and wrists had turned from red to a deep purple. Her voice was still hoarse but she was able to speak more freely. At least when she chose to speak. It was her mental anguish that had them most concerned. They all knew that it ran deeper than the fear from being executed or the five days she spent in her cell. But Regina had deflected all questions on the subject.

David was sitting in his office going over some royal orders when Henry asked for an audience. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on the King. The last time Henry had requested such an audience was to beg for his daughter's life. Although the circumstances were different, David knew that Henry came to ask him for the same favor.

Henry bowed as he entered the room. "Your Majesty!"

David let out a small laugh. "Considering the personal level of our relationship, why don't you call me David?"

Henry looked at the King in surprise before remembering his humble beginnings. The Kingdom had nicknamed him the People's King. He earned the title not only because of his extreme generosity and benevolence but also because of his constant reference to his own upbringing. Henry couldn't help a small laugh to pass his lips. Cora had always wanted Regina to marry a King and Regina had always preferred the simpler life. Maybe they would have compromised on David.

David was confused by Henry's reaction. "What can I do for you?"

These words snapped Henry back to reality. "I'm worried about Regina."

David leaned back in his chair. "I know. We all are." He stood and walked toward his liquor table. He poured a couple of drinks for the Prince and himself before motioning for Henry to sit in one of the oversized chairs set by the fireplace. He slumped into the other. "I don't know what happened to her. The Huntsman went back to talk to the villagers but none of them seem to know anything."

"Will you arrest them?"

"You mean arrest the entire Kingdom? No." David sighed. He knew he needed to do something about the constant threat on Regina's life sooner or later. "I just wish I could help her."

"I think you are." David looked at the Prince, confused. Henry continued. "Just by being by her side and not leaving her alone. By protecting her." He looked down in shame. "She never had that."

Regina had opened up to him about Cora and he had always wondered why Henry hadn't tried to protect his daughter from her mother's cruelty. When he worked up the nerves to ask Regina directly, she defended him. Cora would have inflicted the same punishment on her husband. David had dropped the subject, but still resented the Prince for his cowardice. He could see now that he wasn't the only one. "She needs all of us. She loves you."

The Prince nodded once before looking at the King directly in his eyes. David could see the intensity of Regina's own glare reflected in her Father's. "Even when she was the Evil Queen, I could recognize my Regina. But the woman lying on that bed…. there is nothing left of the little girl I love."

David nodded once. Even after her capture and stay in his donjon, Regina always had some fire burning within her. She had kept her chin up, her demeanor as regal as she could manage. But the woman they had brought back was just a shell of her former self. Although everyone had been careful with their choice of words in his presence, he had heard some hushed comments about the Queen being nothing but a walking corpse or a puppet. And despite his reluctance to admit this to himself, he knew they were right. Regina just laid on her bed motionless, staring into the distance. Most of his questions remained unanswered and she would just let them feed her, clean her, or dress her. The crying had mostly stopped, soon to be replaced by nightmares. He wanted that fire back. "She'll be back. I promise you that."

Henry looked at the King with tears in his eyes. Somehow, he knew the man would keep this promise as he did the last. On the other hand, David wasn't so sure he would be able to save the woman this time.

ECECEC

After his meeting with Henry, the King had organized a council meeting for the early afternoon. As he walked the hallway leading to the council chambers, David carefully rehearse the speech he had prepared. To his satisfaction, all council members had been able to attend on such short notice. None of them knew what the meeting was about as he wanted an element of surprise. With all eyes on him, David sat at the head of the table, avoiding the questioning glances from the Huntsman.

"Good afternoon, everyone." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Earlier today I signed a proclamation that will come in effect immediately. I need you to make sure that it reaches the far corners of the Kingdom."

The Huntsman nodded as these tasks usually fell under his duties. "What does the proclamation say?"

David stood before answering. He made eye contact with each of the council members. "The Evil Queen is dead."

He had been expecting loud gasps of surprise, maybe a few tears from some who had come to call Regina a friend, and most certainly some remarks about them being better off without her. Instead, he was met with a deadly silence that was only broken by the fall of Granny's knitting needles on the floor. She was the first one to regain her senses. "I saw Regina an hour ago for lunch. What happened?"

The old woman had tears in her eyes and David felt guilty about putting her through this. But it had to be done. "The Evil Queen is dead. Regina is resting in her chambers." He paused long enough for them to assimilate the information but not long enough to encourage an interruption. "Two years ago, we captured and imprisoned the Evil Queen. If we had executed her then, we would have killed the woman responsible for so much death and destruction. It would have been justice." He raised his hands to stop any arguments. "But we didn't. We left her in her cell and during that time, she began to change. The woman we tried to execute wasn't the Evil Queen anymore. I am thankful to those who made me realize it on time." He smiled at Granny. "Regina has lived with us in this Palace for the past nine months. And like us, she has suffered at the hands of the Evil Queen. The only difference is that Regina fought everyday against her." He turns toward Blue. "Knowing that she would not be able to protect herself, she accepted our terms to restrain her magic. She has helped us run this Kingdom efficiently and saved the lives of the thousands of villagers trapped in the Northern Province. This is the woman that the people had tried to execute last week, not the Evil Queen. I know some of you have started to see Regina for who she really is rather than the Evil Queen she destroyed." He looked pointedly at the Huntsman, Granny, Red, and Grumpy. The dwarf turned bright red. "She deserves our protection but most importantly, she deserves to be safe in this Kingdom. Let it be known that if anyone tries to capture, torture, or execute Regina for the crimes of the Evil Queen, they will be met with the same fate." David sat down, signaling the end of his proclamation.

He wasn't met by any arguments. They spent the rest of the meeting ironing out the terms of the decree and the punishment for anyone who would break that law. But David knew that threats would not solve the problem. The people needed to see for themselves that Regina wasn't the Evil Queen. Granny suggested asking Soslan for help and the Huntsman agreed to depart for the Northern Province within the day. Gepetto, Granny, and Red would spread the word throughout the Palace to share their experience with the Queen at the nearby market. Hopefully, the news would spread as fast as the rumors had seemed to reach the far corners of the Kingdom. To David's surprise, Grumpy agreed to do the same with the dwarves. The only one around the table who hadn't say a word was Blue. The King knew her position on the Queen's subject but he had hoped that she would have changed her mind. He would have to be satisfied with her lack of protest. Although she wasn't willing to help she would not hinder his own plan.

EC

After adjourning the council, David had a private meeting with Granny. They had been trying for days to get Regina to open up with not much success. She was a prisoner in her own mind and they both agreed that the only way to help her was to get her to talk about what happened. Granny had suggested talking to her once more and show a united front. However, David knew she wouldn't respond to more coddling from their part. Enabling her has gotten nowhere. He asked Granny to give him two hours with Regina alone, keeping Henry away regardless of the outcome. Granny frowned but agreed to his terms.

As David walked to Regina's bedchambers, he remembered all his confrontation with her. He wanted to provoke a reaction from her regardless of what the feeling might be. He could deal with sadness or even anger. What he couldn't deal with was the apathetic state she was currently in. He entered her bedchambers without knocking, cutting Henry mid-sentence. He had been reading to Regina, as he usually did in the afternoon. For her part, the Queen didn't acknowledge the reading nor David. "I need a few hours with your daughter." The Prince looked confused. "You asked me to help her. Whatever we are doing right now is not working. Let me try something else."

Henry reluctantly left the room and closed the heavy oak doors behind him. David turned to Regina. "Good afternoon. How are you doing today?" No response, not even a blink. Her eyes were staring straight at the wall beyond his shoulder. David wasn't expecting anything else. "It's a beautiful day outside and we are going for a walk." He waited for a reaction to his tone. After all, this wasn't a suggestion.

When none was forthcoming, he walked to her closet to pick a simple outfit. Something comfortable and most importantly, something he could dress her with by himself. He came back by the bed to lay the dress he had selected next to her. He removed the blanket and sat the Queen up. She was still unresponsive. However, as soon as he started dressing her, she started to struggle against him, pushing him away from her. "No!"

Finally, he got a reaction from the Queen. He smiled and sat down in front of her. "So you can speak." No response. "We are going for a walk. You need to get some fresh air." Still no response. David picked up the dress one more time.

Regina scooted away from him on the bed. David let her. At least, she was acknowledging him. "It would be easier if you did this by yourself." He placed the dress by her side. She looked away from it. "Regina, you can't stay here all day."

She didn't move. But neither did David. After a long moment, she finally spoke up. "I don't want to go on a walk."

This was the longest sentence he had heard her speak since rescuing her. "What would you like to do?" She shrugged. David continued. "Would you at least consider going to your apple tree?" Regina shook her head. "Would you like to join your Father and I for dinner downstairs?" Another shake of the head. "Well, in this case, have a good evening." David turned around and walked toward the door.

She felt the panic rising in her chest. He wouldn't leave her here alone, would he? Surely, he would send her father back. "Wait." He stopped but kept his back to her. "Don't leave me alone, please."

His heart was breaking but he knew that further coddling her wouldn't help. He turned around and looked at the woman sitting on the bed. Her eyes were glistening from the unshed tears and she was nervously playing with her hands. He walked back to the bed and sat down next to her, taking her hands in his. "I don't want to leave but I can't stay here and watch you destroy yourself."

She let out a small sob. "Why do you care?"

Maybe he should have thought his next words more carefully. "Because I love you."


	16. Fear

Chapter 16: Fear

' _Because I love you'._ The words shook her entire being. Her emotions were swirling inside her. Her first reaction was suspicion; he would have said anything to get her out of that room. Her head snapped to meet his eyes. But she couldn't see any deception in those deep blue eyes. Her second reaction was short-lived and it felt like the happiness she had once shared with Daniel. But the most overwhelming was fear. Fear that he was lying to her. Fear that he was playing with her. Fear that he was telling the truth. But how could he love her? Her heart was black and unlovable. Fear that she would lose him once he realized his mistake. But the most crushing fear of all was her heart telling her she felt the same way. But she couldn't allow herself to love again because she would get hurt … again.

David watched Regina carefully. He hadn't expected an answer back. But the fear he saw in her eyes worried him. He laced his fingers with hers, resting their hands on her lap. She clasped her other hand on top of theirs, holding on to him. If he hadn't said anything, they would have been able to go on. Nothing would have happened. Nothing would have changed. They would have been able to go on long walk around the castle, talk about nothing over a meal, or go on a picnic. But he had broken that fragile balance and now everything would come crashing down. She could not longer contain her tears. Like all the people who have loved her, he would leave eventually.

David slowly moved to cup her cheek. He turned her head so she would have to keep looking at him directly in the eyes. He enunciated every word. "I love you." He caressed her cheek softly. "I'm not expecting you to believe me. But I'm not taking this back." She seemed to have quieted, the tears coming to a stop. "I love you and it breaks my heart to see you so miserable. You deserve to be happy." Regina squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm not leaving you. You can take all the time in the world to get used to it." She nodded once. David continued to caress her cheek with his thumb. He could see her internal turmoil reflected in her eyes. He knew there was nothing he could say to make her believe him, to take away her pain. Instead he pulled her to him, holding her close.

Regina buried herself into his strong chest. She wanted to believe him. But she just couldn't. She had learned from a young age that the people who loved her were eventually taken away from her. The first person to have ever loved her had been her nursemaid. She had been very attached to the woman, who provided her with the love her mother was incapable of. But as soon as Regina had turned three, Cora had sent the woman away. The second person had been one of the cooks at her Father's estate. After a particular harsh punishment, Regina had taken refuge in the pantry. The cook had found her there and had shown her how to bake a pie. She had been young enough that one afternoon of laughter had wiped away the tears and the pain. She had spent several afternoons with him until her mother discovered them. Cora sent him away that day. Then there had been Daniel…

David felt Regina's breathing become more labored and she was shaking against him. He kissed her forehead softly to try to break her out of her thoughts. "I am not leaving you, Regina. I promise you that."

"You can't." Her entire being was screaming at her mind to let her be happy. But she couldn't shake that feeling of impending doom that had gripped her since he uttered those fateful words. "You can't promise me you won't leave because you may not have a choice." She whispered the words and David strained to hear her.

David sighed. "Do you at least believe that I won't leave you by choice?"

She finally responded after a long moment of silence. "Yes".

He smiled. Maybe, just maybe, she loved him too.

ECECEC

After much coercion, Regina had accepted to go to dinner with him and Henry. To his delight, she had refused to wear the dress he had selected for her. Although David understood that this was just a small victory in the long battle ahead, he was happy to see her fight. As she came out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful red gown, he offered her his arm and walked her to the dining room, where Henry was already waiting for them.

The Prince was ecstatic to see his daughter out of her bed. She still looked quite pale and fragile but at least, she was responsive. Her responses were short and quiet but she was acknowledging him.

"The author has written several books already but, alas, I have only been able to procure two."

"Yes, Daddy." She couldn't bring herself to care about the current conversation. David and her Father had tried to distract her with small talk over the entire dinner but all she could think about was her earlier conversation with the King. He loved her. But the words that were meant to comfort her only brought more fear.

Regina was playing with the food on her plate, hardly eating any of it. She was currently making a well inside her mashed potatoes and filling it with gravy. Granny had tried to force her to eat over the past week but without much success. When Henry was about to remark on her lack of appetite, the King silenced him with a small shake of his head. David just wanted her to enjoy her time with them as much as possible. Berating her to eat would only make her withdraw into herself. The old man sighed but obeyed the King's silence request. He had to admit that David understood Regina much more than he did. The Prince had been unable to stop his daughter's descent into the Evil Queen. Yet, David had brought her back. Henry had failed to break his daughter's unresponsiveness but David had managed to get her out of her room.

Henry continued to talk to her about the books he had brought with him on this journey. And Regina kept listening to him with one ear, only breaking her silence for the required 'Yes, Daddy'. Although the Prince was full of good intentions, he didn't know what to say to his daughter. They love each other with all their hearts but he had been in the shadow of his wife and then the Evil Queen for too long.

They had been silent for the past fifteen minutes before David finally spoke. "Darkfire is back in the stables. He misses you." Both men could see the shivers running up and down her spine. Henry was about to protest but the King spoke first. "I think he would like to see for himself that you are ok. He has been difficult in the past week with the stablehands."

Henry's mouth dropped. How could David suggest she go out of the castle tomorrow? Surely, his precious child needed more time to recover. "Your Majesty,..." He began.

"David". The King cut him off abruptly, but his eyes were still fixed on Regina awaiting her response. "I asked you to call me David."

"David, Regina needs more time."

"I think Regina can decide for herself." He stood. "I'll wait for you in the stables after breakfast."

She lifted her head and nodded almost imperceptibly. "After breakfast."

ECECEC

David was sitting in his armchair, reading one of the books he had borrowed from Regina. He was wearing only his pajama pants in the warm summer breeze. The book was a fairy tale story about a land without magic. The people there had to learn to cope by relying on something they called 'technology'. They had 'technology' for everything: cooking, bathing, transportation. He was most interested in the box with images on them. He wondered where Henry had found that book. Regina had been very excited after reading it and wanted to share her experience with him. He had been reluctant at first but he must admit that the story of this world was fascinating him.

The past three months had been trying on the couple. Regina was definitely making an effort, letting herself be happy. He tried to concentrate on the small moments with her; a ride in the meadows, a picnic by her apple tree, dinner in her chambers, the nights he held her close to his heart. But she would only relax for short periods of time. Then the fear would return and she would stay in her bedchambers for days, barely eating or responding to him. Her Father had stayed for a month before eventually returning to his estate, heartbroken over his daughter's struggle. He had come to visit once a week and Regina had always seemed happier on those days.

Today had been a good day. They had spent the afternoon by the lake, swimming and relaxing in the sun. Regina had been able to just enjoy their outing. They had supper together in his private dining room before retiring in their respective bedchambers for the evening. He was almost at the end of the book when he heard the shy knock on his door. He smiled as he knew who his late night visitor was. "Come in."

Regina pushed the heavy doors and entered the King's bedchambers. She had spent more time here in the last six months than in her eight years of marriage to Leopold. "Am I bothering you?" She couldn't keep her eyes off his bare, chiseled chest and she licked her lips unconsciously.

David caught her reaction and chuckled. "No, I was finishing the book you gave me." He motioned for her to sit down in the other armchair facing his.

She did, tucking her feet under her thighs. "Oh. Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes. It's a fun story. And I'm fascinated by the 'technology'".

Regina smiled. "It does sound a bit like magic, doesn't it?"

He smiled and they continued chatting about the book for an hour. But as the evening progressed, Regina became more withdrawn. David noticed the change in her demeanor. She was looking at the clock fearfully, checking it more and more frequently. She wrapped her arms around her middle, shivering despite the warm summer air. Regina had been plagued by nightmares and the nights were always difficult for her. He had spent enough nights holding her to know that she wasn't getting the rest she desperately needed. She had refused to talk about her nightmares with anyone but she had confided in Granny that not being alone at night seemed to help. "Regina, do you want to stay here tonight?"

Relief spread through her like wildfire. She quickly nodded. "If I'm not bothering you."

He moved to kneel besides her. "You're never bothering me." Regina gave him a soft smile. He could tell that something else was bothering her. "What is it?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She didn't know who her jailor had been but after the nightmare she had tonight, his words still resonated in her head. 'No one is here to rescue you. The King hadn't sent one man in search for you. You'll die alone and unloved.' She shook her head to clear her thoughts, finally meeting his deep blue eyes. "David, how did you find me?"

He had hoped she would never asked that question. Although he didn't know the exact nature of her relationship with Rumplestiltskin, he suspected that he had a hand in her leaving the castle. He also had a strong feeling that he was more involved in the making of the Evil Queen that either he or Regina would admit. His own dealings with the man had been terrible. First, he was responsible for his brother James being separated from the family before they had a chance to know each other. Second, the man always seemed to have an ulterior motive. His first deal had been easy enough: exchanging the information about Snow's location for a strand of hair. However, David had reluctantly agreed to the deal. Given the beast's reputation, he was scared of what he would do with the hair. His second deal almost cost him his life. In order to get his mother's ring back (to find Snow, again. Apparently, his entire relationship with her had been about finding each other.), he had to place an object in the belly of a dragon. A very beautiful dragon named Maleficent, but that was beyond the point. The man couldn't be trusted, yet he had been willing to make another deal with the devil to get Regina back.

Regina was studying the King carefully. She had hoped that his patrols had found her somehow but his strained features told her otherwise. That familiar feeling of doom settled one more time on her chest. "David?"

He swallowed hard. She deserved an answer. Not telling her could be worst than the truth. She could be imagining the worst. But even that might be better than the truth. "I made a deal with someone to find you."

Regina didn't like the sound of that. She only knew one man cruel enough to make a deal on someone's life. "No, no, no…" She was shaking, unable to control the fear that had gripped her.

David continued. "His name is…"

"...Rumplestiltskin." She finished for him.

The world came crashing down around her when David didn't deny it. She was afraid, yes but there was also anger. She needed to hold on to that anger. Anger was good. Anger would allow her to deal with the current situation without crumbling down. It was an emotion she was familiar with, one that had helped her in the past. The Queen inside her was finally awake and she couldn't wait to stretch her muscles.

She stood up abruptly and began pacing the room, asking him questions without waiting for an answer. "Do you know who he is? Do you have any idea who you made a deal with?" Her voice had been rising steadily since the beginning of this very one-sided conversation. She was practically yelling at him now. "You never make a deal with him!"

"Regina, calm down!"

"No, David. I am not 'calming down'. I need to know. What did you promise him?"

David closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before answering her. "A magic bean."

Regina laughed. "Oh, just that! Magic beans are a thing of the past. The giants took them when they left this land a long time ago. Do you know how rare they are?"

"I have sent scouts around the Kingdom in search for one, regardless of the cost."

She smirked. "You mean the same scouts that were supposed to find me?" David could see the flaw in his plans. "And if you fail to procure him the bean?"

David sighed. "He wants you to cast a spell."

Regina let out an anguish scream. She had been willing to sacrifice herself but it didn't matter. Rumple will get what he wanted from the beginning. His curse. "Do you know what the spell is for?"

David shook his head. "No, but…"

"... Do you know what ingredients it's calling for?"

David snapped his head. His fear had just been confirmed. "No. But I have a feeling you do. You made a deal with him as well. What is it?"

She felt her face turn red, both in the embarassment of being caught and the anger still rising within her. She took a few moments to calm down. The Queen had her fun but she needed the more rational part of herself to deal with the current crisis. And although it had been cathartic to yell at the King, her rational mind told her they would have to work together to solve their current predicament. David allowed her the time she needed to collect herself. Her voice was leveled when she finally spoke again. "Do you remember the riot after my aborted execution?"

David frowned. He couldn't see what one had to do with the other. "Yes…"

"Rumple used it to pay me a visit. He offered me my freedom in exchange of me casting his spell." David took a sharp breath. But Regina cut his train of thoughts. "I didn't have time to consider his offer before you and the Huntsman came barging him. But he came back to me, offering me a different deal. He could help me remove the pendants in exchange for the spell. When I refused, he threatened to kill my father." She was careful to leave him out of the explanation.

David understood her reason but it didn't explain why she left the Palace. "What's the curse, Regina?"

"I don't know."

David felt his own anger rising in his chest. "Please don't lie to me." His posture was stern and she backed away from him.

"I'm telling you the truth. All I know are the ingredients. But I have never seen them used in combination before."

David could see the terror in her chocolate eyes. She may not know the curse but she was truly afraid of the ingredients. Considering that she had been a powerful dark sorceress, he knew that this didn't bode well. And she had been willing to cast the curse to save her Father's life, regardless of the consequences to the other thousands in the Kingdom. David was disappointed. "So you left the Palace to collect them?"

The hurt in her eyes told David that he had been wrong. "No I left the Palace to be captured and executed. To not allow Rumple to collect his ingredients and cast the curse."

David was ashamed to have thought the worst. Regina had changed over the past two years; yet, he had just treated her like those who couldn't see past the Evil Queen. She had been willing to sacrifice herself to save all of them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed…" She raised her hand to cut him off. She didn't need an apology and she really didn't want to dwell on this particular decision and subsequent events.

Something had been bothering him from the beginning but he has been too afraid to ask. Rather too afraid of the answer. And since Regina hadn't volunteered the information either, he dreaded the answer to his next question. "He is a powerful sorcerer. Why can't he just cast the spell himself?"

Regina closed her eyes. "Because one of the ingredients is the heart of the person the caster loves most. Rumple is incapable of such love. He has been the Dark One for too long."

Regina was living her worst nightmare. She never told him or Granny about what she was dreaming about at night because they both assumed that her nightmares were about her capture and execution. Some were. But most of them involved her ripping David's heart out to cast Rumple's curse. Her worst nightmare was becoming reality and she couldn't suppress the sobs any longer. She felt David's arm wrapping protectively around her. Regina was tired of fighting and she let herself melt into his embrace. David was gently stroking her hair with one hand while rubbing her shoulders and back with the other. "I'll send for your Father tomorrow. We will protect him. Rumplestiltskin won't be able to get to him."

Regina took a deep breath. "No, David. The one we need to protect is you."


	17. Maleficent

Chapter 17: Maleficent

' _No, David. The one we need to protect is you.'_ His heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn't suppress the smile spreading from ear-to-ear. He gently pulled away from her embrace to look at her.

Regina was avoiding his eyes. Not that it mattered anyway. The worst had already happened. She would have to rip his heart out to cast Rumple's curse. Tears were streaming down her face. The Universe would tear her happiness apart as it always had. She felt David's hand on her cheek and just for a moment, she allowed herself to lean into his touch and find some comfort. He was gently stroking her cheek with his thumb and the tender gesture made her tears fall down faster. David pulled her back in his embrace. And because it didn't matter anymore, she let herself be held. She let herself find the comfort and the love she had so desperately been craving.

Regina was openly sobbing now but David just held her. Nothing he could say would make her feel better. He picked her up gently and carried her to the bed. They needed to deal with Rumplestiltskin but he was going to allow them one night of respite. One night were the only thing that mattered was their love for each other. Regina stirred as he picked her up. "David."

He silenced her immediately. "One night."

Regina nodded against his chest. She would allow for that one night before dealing with the reality of their situation. As he gently laid her down on the bed, Regina wrapped her arms around David's neck and crashed her lips to his. David hesitated only an instant before deepening the kiss while pushing her down on the feather mattress.

Regina wrapped her legs around him, pulling him where she needed him the most. Her hands were roaming over his bare chest, moving down toward the hem of his pajama pants. David moaned against Regina's lips, breaking the kiss momentarily to remove her nightgown. He wanted to feel the warmth of her skin against his.

David trailed open-mouth kisses down her jaw and neck before settling on her right breast. He flicked his tongue against her hardening nipple, eliciting loud moans from his lover. He could feel her writhe in need underneath him. He nipped at the tender skin before latching his mouth on her other breast. Regina alternated between moans and whimpers as David continued his ministrations. She could feel the wetness pool in-between her thighs and his lack of attention there was driving her mad. She bucked her hip to him and was rewarded by a loud moan from David as his painfully-hard member made contact with her inner thigh.

David trailed open-mouthed kisses down her stomach and hips before kneeling in the cradle of her thighs. Regina looked at him in both confusion and anger. She needed him to touch her and his teasing was driving her mad. A smirk formed briefly on her lips before she reached down the King's pants to grab his member. David grunted and almost collapsed on to her. She stroked his member, careful to apply just enough pressure to tease him but not provide any relief for him either. With one fluid motion he kicked his pants off and captured Regina's lips into a searing kiss.

They both moaned quietly as he entered her slowly. His heart was hammering in his chest as he placed his upper arms on the bed on each side of her and slowly began to move, his face hovering over hers. But he didn't want to rush. He wanted for this night to last. He wanted to remember the wonderful feeling of being inside the woman he loved. His resolution faltered however when Regina wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper inside her. She was also nipping at his lower lip, begging him to kiss her in his secret way. The way that always left butterflies in her stomach.

David progressively picked up the pace, driven by her moans and whimpers. He was hitting that perfect spot on every thrust and judging from the increased writhing and hissing, he knew she was close. He grabbed her lips into a sweet kiss, broken too soon by their need for air. Her eyes connected with his one last time; her pupils were dilated in pure lust, mirrored only in his own. With one last thrust, he felt Regina's walls fluttering around him, her back arched away from the mattress and her mouth opened in a silent scream. He used the opportunity to attack her neck before falling over the edge himself. He slowly brought them back down and pulled out of the comforting warmth of her body. David laid next to her, gathering her into his arms. Regina snuggled into this chest and without exchanging another word, they fell into a peaceful slumber.

EC

David was first to awake to the rising sun. Regina had slept through the night without nightmares and he was relieved to see her features still relaxed in her sleep. He held her until she began to stir. He put a kiss on her forehead and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Good morning."

Regina's eyes remained shut. She was struggling to process his words, her mind still heavy with sleep. "Morning?"

David chuckled softly. "Yes. You slept rather peacefully."

She smiled and bit her lower lip before opening her eyes. "I recall a rather pleasant evening that may have contributed."

He laughed at her teasing. "Just pleasant, um?"

She squirmed against him, still biting her lip. "From what I remember."

David smiled. She was beautiful when she allowed herself to be happy. Those moments were rare however, and he knew he needed to enjoy every second of this one. "Would you care for a reminder?"

The look of joy mixed with lust was all he needed. He gently cupped her head and kissed her slowly, savoring her taste. Regina was humming against his lips. "Um, yes. I'm starting to remember that it was in fact wonderful."

David smiled at her. "That's also what I remember." He kissed her again, pouring all of his love and care into it. He traced his fingertips up and down her arms, sending shivers throughout her body. As they broke the kiss, she buried her face in his shoulders, inhaling his scent. She wanted to remember this moment but his heart beat harshly brought her back to reality. David felt her tense in his arms, essentially breaking the moment of happiness. He stroke her hair a few times before whispering in her ear. "I love you."

Regina stilled. She was unconsciously holding her breath while her mind was replaying most of her recent nightmares. She would have to crush his heart. Her own heart was beating so violently that she thought it might burst from her chest. But it wasn't beating in fear. It was beating for the man holding her, the man who had made her feel safe and loved. She loved him but her mind refused to let the words past her lips. David spoke again, breaking the agonizing silent. "It's ok. You don't have to say it."

He would have loved to hear the words. But she wasn't ready and he didn't want to force her. Her next words surprised him. "And this is what's going to get you killed."

David shifted his arms around her. "Regina, I won't let Rumplestiltskin use you to cast the spell." When she was about to protest, he silenced her by putting his index finger on her lips. "IF…" he insisted on the word and paused. "If we cannot find a magic bean, I will not allow him to capture me and force you to rip my heart out." Regina started to cry. He was going to sacrifice himself the same way she had tried to. Although it sounded like a noble gesture, he didn't know the pain and heartache that would come with his decision. She was about to voice her concern when he applied more pressure to her lips. "You need to stop imagining all the horrible ways you will kill me because I won't let it happen. I promise you." She looked for the deception in his eyes before he continued. "You may not have magic but you possess the knowledge. Where would I find a magic bean?"

Regina took a steadying breath. "If Rumple doesn't know. How would I?"

"How about the Blue Fairy?" He didn't have much hope in her but he needed to get Regina thinking. And for that, he needed her to concentrate on the alternative.

As he expected, Regina shook her head. "There had been rumors about the fairies keeping some of the remaining magic beans. But they won't turn them over, especially to the Dark One."

"I could ask Blue. She wouldn't know."

Regina shook her head. "No. Rumple is the largest source of dark magic in all the lands. As soon as he'll enter the portal, she'll know. The fairies may not wage an open war on the Kingdom but the people would starve without the help their magic is providing."

"The Kingdom is prospering Regina. We haven't used any magic in well over six months!"

Regina couldn't help the chuckle that fell past her lips. "And four years from now David? When the crops will be devastated by a disease or when the winter will be so harsh that the soil remains infertile coming spring?"

David knew she was right and he was proud of her for thinking about the Kingdom before herself. He only wished that the entire Kingdom could see the caring woman that had defeated the Evil Queen. "Maybe she would help us. If he is as powerful as you say, then Blue might be looking for a way to get rid of him herself."

Regina shook her head. "As much as I hate to admit it, the fairies have always put their duties above everything else. And they owe their protection to all forms of life in every realm. Sending Rumplestiltskin to an unexpected world would violate that code."

"So not the fairies. Who else?"

The blood drained from his face when she pronounced the next name. "Maleficent."

ECECEC

David and Regina had been riding for an hour toward Mal's castle. She was fuming. He had used her only friend to make a deal with Rumple. Never mind that she, herself, had a heavy hand in the deal making. They had been alternating between heavy silence and yelling. David didn't know what he feared most: her silent treatment or the fists of anger accompanied by screaming. For once, he was glad she couldn't use magic or he would have been dust by now. He frowned. She had been angry and had almost decapitated him with a silver plate before leaving the Palace but the pendants never glowed. She wasn't trying to use magic and that thought brought a smile to his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Her tone was sharp.

He swallowed hard. Two months ago, he would have given anything to see Regina angry. At least she would have felt something. But now, he just wanted her to talk to him. "I said I was sorry."

"I'm not the one you will need to apologize to dear." There was a hint of playfulness in her eyes. "And Mal doesn't take very kindly to trespassers. Especially the ones who make her swallow an egg. What was in that thing anyway?"

"I don't know. Rumplestiltskin wasn't exactly forthcoming on the subject."

Regina laughed. "Don't you see the irony? Now we are riding through two kingdoms to go talk to her about another of Rumple's deal. She is our only hope to find a bean and she probably will refuse to help because of you. It's all your fault!"

"My fault?" He was getting angry as well. "I wouldn't have made that deal with Rumple in the first place if you hadn't captured me, poisoned Snow, and then magically sent me to the Infinite Forest. So please allow me to share the blame here."

Regina smirked. "I was the Evil Queen. What did you expect? That I was just going to let you go and reunite with that pest?" She stopped herself. She was angry but she hadn't meant to hurt him. Snow was still a touchy subject between the two of them. "David, I'm…"

"Save it, Regina." He moved his horse past hers. He wanted some time alone. He loved her with all his heart but although he had forgiven her, he couldn't forget that she was the one who had killed his first love.

They rode in silence until dusk and set camp sharing as little words as possible. They ate their soup sitting on opposite side of the campfire. As soon as they were done eating, he bundled himself in his blankets and closed his eyes.

Regina looked at his sleeping form. She longed to be in his arms but she knew he needed some space. She had been yelling at him most of the day for something he truly regretted. But she had killed Snow. And looking at his relaxed features, she still couldn't fathom how he could have forgiven her, yet alone love her. She was starting to shiver in the cold night air. She had never been good with the cold, ever since she was a child. And the long nights she had spent in her cold bedroom after one of Mother's punishment didn't help any. But exhaustion finally won over the cold and she fell asleep by the dying fire.

EC

David woke a few hours later to the sound of whimpering and teeth clattering. The moon was high in the sky and the temperature had dropped considerably. He turned toward the fidgeting form of Regina. She was in the midst of a nightmare and she had kicked all the blankets away. He ran to her, still wrapped in his own blankets, and kneeled beside her. "Regina! Wake up!" He shook her gently.

Regina awoke screaming, trying to move away from the hand touching her shoulder. "Mother, no. Please, no. I'll be good."

David's heart sank. "It's David. You need to wake up." He kept talking to her for a few minutes, careful not to touch her. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. He waited for her to calm down and realize where she was. If the past two months had taught him anything was that holding Regina through her nightmares had disastrous consequences. The first (and only) time he had tried she had reacted so violently that Granny had to force poppy milk down her throat to calm her down. But now he understood why. The gesture that was meant to be comforting had been used by her mother for some punishment. Her breathing was evening out but she was still violently shaking from the cold.

"Regina, I'm going to put a blanket on you. Is this ok?" Her eyes were still glazed over and he knew she wasn't completely back with him yet. But she needed to conserve body heat. With slow and calm movements, he removed his own blankets and set them over the shivering Queen. As soon as she felt the warmth envelop her, Regina curled into a fetal position. David kept talking to her about nothing in particular. She just needed to hear someone's voice.

Regina felt warm. She tried to move and the feeling of the cold, hard soil underneath her jogged her memories. She was with David. They were en route to Maleficent's castle. She could hear David speak to her in a low, even voice. The same voice he used every time she had a nightmare. He was sitting next to her, his knees bent with his elbows resting on them. He wasn't looking at her. "David."

David turned his head to look at her. She was giving him a soft smile; the kind she used to reassure him even though she wasn't anywhere near fine. "Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded. "Just cold."

"You were removing your blankets in your nightmare."

Regina closed her eyes, her mother's brand of punishment still vivid in her memories. "I was cold before I fell asleep."

David moved his hand toward her face to tuck her hair behind her ear. She jerked her head at first but forced herself to relax. David gently rubbed her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You needed some time away from me."

David closed his eyes and sighed. "What about restarting the fire yourself?"

Regina moved her hand from under the blanket and made the gesture to summon a fireball. The pendants glowed and nothing happened. David felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Of course, she didn't know how to lit a fire. She was a royal, grew up as a princess on her Father's estate and then was married off to the King. As the Queen, she had often camped with her soldiers during military campaign but she had been able to rely on magic. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

"Not your fault. I don't deserve your kindness. Not after what I have said to you. What I have done to you."

"Regina, I wished you would tell me about Snow. What did she do that you still hate her so much?" David walked around Regina to re-start the fire.

Regina shook her head. "I can't."

David put his hand gently on her calf. "Promise me that one day you will try."

Regina nodded. She could make this promise since they would both be dead soon enough. David sensed she was lying but held this tongue. He slipped under the blanket and wrapped his arms around Regina, instilling as much warmth into her as he possibly could. After waking to more nightmares as he would want to count, David knew she wouldn't go back to sleep for a while. Talking usually helped her relax. "Would you tell me how you met Maleficent?"

Regina smiled, one of those genuine smiles she kept for her fondest memories. She told him about her first meeting with the sorceress, leaving out the details about the sleeping curse to spare David's feelings. Soon a peaceful sleep claimed them.

ECECEC

David was following Regina down the dark corridors of Maleficent's home. The trip to the castle had taken another two days. Two days that David had been able to spend with a more relaxed Regina. They had avoided the main roads but had come across a few farmers. Although they all had recognized the Queen, they had just ignored her and had only addressed him.

As they arrived in the main chamber, Regina couldn't suppress the smile at the sight of her oldest friend. Maleficent was seated on her throne, her back straight as she was clenching her staff. She was smiling at Regina. "The Not-So-Evil Queen, herself!"

Her smile faded however as soon as she saw David. She shot up on her feet, pointing his staff at him. "What is he doing here?" Before she finished her sentence, she sent David flying across the room. David landed hard on his back with a grunt.

Regina held her hands up. "Please don't hurt him!"

Her friend's pleading voice stopped Maleficent from killing the King. She turned to him. "Leave!" Her voice resonated against the walls of the mostly empty room. David didn't wait for the dragon to change her mind. He scrambled up to his feet and with one last look toward Regina, he left the chamber.

Maleficent slowly walked down the steps leading to her throne. "I hear congratulations are in order. You killed that princess of yours."

Regina looked away from Maleficent. "I did."

"I thought you would be celebrating!" Maleficent circled around Regina a few times. "Come, let sit by the fireplace."

The two friends sat down in oversized armchairs. Maleficent waited for Regina to lit a fire. When her friend didn't move, she prompted her with a jerk from her staff. Regina hesitated. Although she considered Maleficent her friend and was hoping the dragon returned the feeling, she wasn't quite ready to admit her vulnerability. After all, Maleficent was a powerful sorceress who knew how to take advantage of others' weaknesses. Before she could formulate an appropriate response, Maleficent spoke. "You allowed them to bind your powers." As Regina tried to answer, her friend raised her hand to silence her. "Don't try to deny it. I can feel the magic from the pendants. You don't have to explain. I saw the way you looked at him."

"It's complicated."

Maleficent snorted. "I would imagine. The powerful Evil Queen fell in love with the shepherd-king, whose True Love is none other than the princess she vowed to destroy." She laughed more freely at the irony of the situation. Regina blushed. Upon seeing her friend's reaction, Maleficent schooled her features into an amused grin. "Wait! You ARE in love with him." She stood up and walked over to the Queen, who was trying to hide from her as best she could. "Didn't you tell me that love was weakness?" She bent over to whisper into Regina's ears. "That love made you very vulnerable indeed." With one flick of her staff, she sent Regina flying across the room. Regina landed hard on the cold stone floor.

"Maleficent, we need your help. Please."

"Why should I help you? or him?"

"David is sorry about the egg. He made a deal with Rumple…"

Maleficent's eyes lit with a hatred that was all too familiar to Regina. She had seen it when she had looked in the mirror countless times. "The imp?"

"This is why we're here. David made a deal with Rumple and I need your help to find the object he wants."

"Why would I help this manipulative bastard?"

"Because it would help you as well. He wants a way out of this realm."

"No... " Maleficent shook her head violently. "No. No one can ever be allowed to use that curse."

Regina's breath caught in her surprise. "You KNOW about the curse?"

Maleficent looked pain. "I helped him retrieve it."

If she hadn't already been on the floor, Regina would have collapsed from shock. She could barely breathe. "He wants me to cast it."

Her voice was so weak and soft that Maleficent strained to hear her despite her enhanced hearing ability, courtesy of her dragon form. "And you'd have to crush the heart of the man you love."

Regina nodded, tears falling freely down her cheeks. She hated herself for showing such weakness but she couldn't help it. This was happening again, the heart of the man she loved would be reduced to dust. But this time, it wouldn't be by her mother's hand but her own.

Maleficent watched the broken woman in front of her. She remembered the young Queen barely in control of her magic. The same Queen that helped her rekindle her fire so she could use her sleeping curse on Aurora. The same Queen that helped her get her revenge. But Maleficent had learned soon after that revenge did not fill the void she had felt. That had come years later in the most unexpected way.

The two sorceresses were snapped out of their respective thoughts by the sound of soft feet running towards them. "Mommy?"

Regina's head jerked up to look at a beautiful little girl, clutching at Maleficent's robes. The dragon was knelt next to her daughter, stroking her head. "Go back to bed, Lilith. I'll be over in a minute." The little girl gave a shy smile to the Queen before running back to her chambers.

Maleficent looked at the shocked expression on the Queen's face. She knew her friend had lots of questions. But she wasn't ready to answer them. "Rumple can NEVER be allowed to cast that curse. So I will help you." She took a deep breath. "Rumors about the fairies having an endless supply of magic beans have been exaggerated. The giants gave them some beans before they left this land but they were never able to grow them and that old supply is dwindling rapidly." Regina could feel her heart crushed along with her last hopes. Maleficent continued. "There is one giant left in this land." Regina looked at her old friend with all the hope in the world as Maleficent told her everything she needed to know to find him. As she turned around to join her daughter, Maleficent issued a warning. "I will let the King go today because I will never forget what you did for me once. But if he sets foot in this Kingdom again, I will burn him to a crisp!"

Regina stood and tried to reason with her friend. "He is sorry about the egg…"

Maleficent stopped. "I don't care about the egg. The King killed my mate."


	18. Mothers

Chapter 18: Mothers

Regina was mad at him again. Although this time, David had no idea what he had done to deserve her wrath. When Regina exited Mal's home to meet him in the courtyard, she had snapped the reins of her horse away from him and mounted without a word. They had been riding in heavy silence for several hours now and he had been refraining himself from asking the dreaded questions. But he couldn't bear the tension between them any longer. "Regina?"

After a few minutes of silence from the Queen, the King positioned his horse next to hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Regina purposefully avoided his gaze. He deserved to know what was bothering her but she needed some time to collect herself before talking to him. She didn't want to fight with him and she needed to control the anger simmering close to the surface. "Let's just ride as far as we can today."

David frowned but didn't push her. "Ok". If only he knew where he was going. He took some comfort is the fact that Regina may be mad but she wasn't desperate. They had a plan and a destination. One he knew nothing about however.

EC

They rode for another twenty minutes before David broke the silence again. "Would you please tell me what's bothering you?"

Regina groaned. Before she could control the words that spilled out of her mouth, she started yelling at the King. "You killed her mate! You just had to be the brave prince that would slay a dragon. Did it even occur to you that the dragon may have been protected his family from you and the soldiers? That he protected the entrance to the cavern his mate needed to safely nurture their egg? No, of course you didn't! The only thing that mattered to you was that you got to play hero." She was breathing hard.

David gasped. The only dragon he had ever slayed had been protecting his unborn child. Maleficent's child. His cheeks were flushed from the guilt. "I… I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. Heroes rarely think about villains' feelings." She looked down and her voice softened. "I don't have to tell you what it feels like to lose the person you love. If she crosses path with you again, she will kill you." Regina looked up to meet David's eyes.

The King was holding back his own tears. Yes, he knew how Maleficent felt toward him. He had the same feelings toward Regina for a long time. He almost went through his plans to kill her. "Thank you for not letting her kill me."

"I did it for her." David's eyes widened in surprise as Regina continued. "Revenge feels good at first but it doesn't help fill the void inside."

David realized that she was talking about her own feud with Snow. He knew that she wasn't ready to tell him everything so he didn't push her further. "No, it doesn't. But turning away from vengeance is one of the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Regina swallowed hard. This was the difference between heroes and villains. He had given her a second chance. But she hadn't been able to forgive a child's mistake. She still wasn't able to do so. "Why… why did you spare me?"

David was surprised by her question. He slowly realized that she had interpreted his previous answers as him sparing her after she had killed Snow. This is not what he had meant but Regina deserved an answer nonetheless. "I made a promise to Snow to give you a second chance. When she was lying in my arms and you were barely breathing a few feet away, all I wanted to do was kill you. But one look at Snow reminded me of that promise. When we brought you back to camp, I wished you'd die from the blood loss or an infection. I'm not proud of this." David swallowed his tears but continued. "But when I saw you afraid and vulnerable on that cot, I realized that Snow was right. There was more to you than just the Evil Queen. I'm not sure I really gave you a chance but you changed. I wanted revenge against the Evil Queen. But that woman didn't really exist. She was just a mask and not really who you are, who you were even back then. When we were about to execute you, I realized that your death would not give me my revenge, or even justice. If anything, I should thank you for defeating the Evil Queen."

Regina's eyes were filled with tears. "But I AM the Evil Queen."

He chuckled. "You haven't been her in a long time, Regina."

They rode in silence for another hour before setting camp for the night.

ECECEC

Regina and David were sitting side by side by the fire. They hadn't talked much while setting the camp. He had been able to hunt a rabbit that she had prepared with berries. Regina was the first to break the silence. "Maleficent told me of a giant still leaving in this land. She thinks that he may have beans."

David beamed at her. "That's fantastic!"

She didn't want to crush his joy but she knew that this wouldn't be an easy battle. "Long ago the giants and mankind used to share the land peacefully. They shared the beans with us. But when they learned we used them for conquest rather than exploration, the giants concealed themselves and the beans. Maleficent knows of only one remaining giant and this is where we are headed." She paused. "Considering their distrust for our kind, I'm not sure he'll be willing to help us."

"Regina, it's worth a try." He was giving her a soft smile. "And maybe we can give him something he's probably been craving for a long time." Regina frowned. She couldn't think of anything he would want from them. David took her hand in his. "If he's been alone for a long time, he may want some companionship." Regina was about to argue but she stopped herself. David was right. She had been alone for so long that when David and Granny came in her life with a promise of friendship, she couldn't turn them back. "We will get the bean." David's thumb was running across the back of her hand. She still couldn't share his positive outlook on their situation but the hope speech didn't bother her as much as it used to.

They finished their meal in silence, both more hungry than they thought possible. Once the dishes were cleaned, Regina snuggled next to David, who had wrapped a blanket around the both of them. "Are you warm enough?"

She nodded before resting her head on his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. Leopold had always smelled of expensive perfumes that would threaten to make her retch every time he came near her. But David's scent was more rustic and made her feel safe. It reminded her of another time. A time when she thought her happiness was within her reach. "David?"

The King was almost asleep. "Um?"

"How did you do it?"

David's mind was blurry from the sleep calling him. "Do what?"

Regina took a deep breath before answering him. "Turn away from your vengeance? Not kill me?"

David sighed. "I wasn't talking about you." When he opened his eyes, he was staring directly into two surprised brown orbs. He caressed her cheek to give himself the strength to continue. He hadn't told anyone, not even the Huntsman. But here lying on the forest floor in the arms of the woman he loved, he felt safe enough to allow his vulnerability to surface. "After I woke Snow from the curse,..." Regina tensed in his arms and he kissed her forehead softly to reassure her. "... we agreed to meet at my mother's cottage. I wanted her to meet the woman I loved and was about to marry."

David kept rubbing Regina's shoulders in an attempt to comfort the both of them. He knew this story was as hard for her to hear as it was for him to tell. "George ambushed us. He wanted me back and when the soldiers came, I screamed for my mother to get back into the house. She did." He swallowed." At first. But fearing for my life, she ran outside and was struck by a poisoned arrow. She died as we were trying to save her with the waters from Lake Nostos." Regina was gently kissing away the tears running down the King's cheeks. "When George requested asylum, I wanted to deny him and let his people kill him. Signing the decree granting him asylum was the hardest thing I had to do."

Regina pressed her lips softly to his. She loved his kindness, she loved the fact that he followed his moral compass regardless of the situation or the consequences to himself and his happiness. She didn't deserve him. She had always chosen the selfish path. David's voice was weak when he resumed. "All for one man's greed. His kingdom was bankrupt, James was dead, and he needed the gold Midas was offering."

Regina tensed. She had heard of the tale of the shepherd-turned king. She knew that David was James' twin brother, who had himself been taken after birth to pose as the heir to George's throne. But she never knew why. "What do you mean?"

"George needed me to slay a dragon… Maleficent's mate." He swallowed. "But when Midas offered his daughter to align the two kingdoms, George couldn't pass the opportunity. His kingdom was going to fall within the next few months since all of the trade agreements he had had been severed without much of an explanation. He forced me to accept the marriage agreement. I was on my way to be married when I met Snow."

Regina tried to hide her gasp. She stood up abruptly and walked away from David. She was shivering both from cold and fear. She was struggling to breath and she was trying to contain the sobs forming in her throat. She was responsible for the death of David's mother. She could hear the rustling of the blankets behind her as David scrambled up to his feet. "Regina?" His tone was full of worry.

She extended her arm behind her in an attempt to keep him away from her. She couldn't look at him. She was responsible for the death of the two people he had loved most. "Please, stay away." She tried to keep her voice steady but failed.

David's voice soften as he slowly walked up to her. He took her outstretched hand in his and coerced her into facing him. The tears she had been holding back were now streaming down her cheeks. David started to rub them away with the pad of his thumb but Regina jerked away from the King. "Regina, please tell me what happened. What did I say?"

Her first instinct was to lie to him. Her second instinct was also to lie to him. But there was a deep voice buried in her heart urging her to tell him the truth. He deserved to know the truth. If she had any chance at redemption, then she needed to start doing the right thing regardless of the consequences. But she couldn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't bear to see the hate that would surely be reflected in those deep blue eyes. "I severed all trade agreements with George in a deal with Rumple."

ECECEC

David had been pacing on one side of the fire for the past two hours. Regina was sitting on the other side, sobbing on the blankets. He hadn't said a word to her after she confessed her involvement in his mother's death. So this was what doing the right thing felt like, more pain, more misery. Not just for her but for the man she loved. She wished she had lied to him, she wished she would have spared him the pain of knowing her role in his mother's death. No matter what she did, she would never win. She would never be happy. The universe wouldn't let her. With these thoughts swirling in her mind, Regina was slowly losing the battle against tiredness. Her eyelids felt like lead and with one last look toward the man pacing not far from her, she let sleep finally claim her.

David could barely contain the rage and pain filling his stomach and chest. At first, he had been angry at Regina. Once again, she was responsible for the death of someone he loved. She had selfishly made a deal with Rumple, no doubts in his mind that it was one about magic and power, without thinking about the consequences. Not only for his mother but also for George's people. He had been a tyrant and had never cared about his people starving as he was fruitlessly trying to save his throne. Then, he realized that he wasn't being fair. Yes, she had made a deal with Rumple but she couldn't have predicted the outcome. She made a decision but so did all the people involved in this tragedy. He had decided to pursue Snow despite George's warnings; he had made a deal with Rumple to find her and wake her with True Love's kiss. Together, they had decided to take the Kingdom back from Regina and they had agreed to meet at his mother's farm. His mother had decided to run outside despite his pleas to stay inside. He was now angry at himself, angry to make her feel like she was responsible for all the evil in the world. She had worked so hard to redeem herself. She could have easily lied to him, but she decided to do the right thing. And he was rewarding her by making her feel like she hadn't deserved that second chance, that she didn't deserve him.

David stopped pacing and turned toward the sleeping form of the Queen. Regina's cheeks were marred by dry tears, her features still contorted in sorrow. His heart contracted. He sat down and watched her from afar, not sure whether she wanted him. He closed his eyes and try to relax, looking for the blissful nothingness that would come with sleep. As he was about to fall asleep, he remembered his mother's words. ' _True Love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son.'_ David fully awoke in a jolt. The ring. The ring his mother gave him. The ring that had led him to Snow on more than one occasion. The ring that Rumplestiltskin had enchanted so he could find his True love.

After Snow's death, he had worn the ring around his neck for a long time. It had helped him feel close to Snow, even in death. But as the months had gone by and his feelings for Regina had grown, the ring had become a painful reminder. He had removed it and had hid it in a drawer in his chambers. Two days after he had rescued Regina from the villagers, he had awoken to a bright light bathing his chambers in a warm glow. The enchantment that would lead him to his True Love. Except his True Love was dead. He had tried to convince himself of this for a few more days until he had seen the broken Queen on her bed. He loved Regina. And although his mind had tried to fool him into believing that he was only lusting after the woman who had killed his love, the magic contained in the ring had guided his heart. The same heart that was now beating widely in his chest as he watched her in her sleep.

He loved her with all his heart and the anger he had been nurturing for the past two hours dissolved at the sight of her, lying so small on the blankets. He was tired. Tired of this journey, tired of seeing her suffer, tired of fighting. He wanted to love her, regardless of others' disapproval. He wanted to be able to enjoy every moment spent with her. He wanted to go ride with her, not on a quest to save their lives and Kingdom, but for the joy of hearing her laugh as Darkfire launched himself at full speed. He wanted to have dinner with her, not to talk about the Kingdom or magic spells, but to learn more about the books she'd read. He wanted to lay down with her and pull her in his arms, not to conserve body heat but to provide safety and comfort to each other.

Listening to his heart, David moved to lay besides her, wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. His fingers intertwined with hers, theirs hands resting on her abdomen. He felt Regina squeeze his hand back in response and he leaned closer to her. He softly whispered in her ear. "Thank you for telling me."

Regina didn't dare to move, afraid to break the spell. She relaxed into David's embrace and allowed herself one small smile. She could feel the familiar warmth at the pit of her stomach. Maybe for once the universe would give her a moment of happiness. She closed her eyes and let herself hope.

EC

Regina woke up warm and safe in David's embrace. They had moved during the night and she was now facing him, her face buried in his chest. She took a deep breath, letting his rustic scent calm her nerves. She didn't know how to face him. They would need to talk. But not now. Now, she just wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment.

David didn't move. He had been awake since dawn, watching her sleep. She had moved throughout the night fighting in her sleep. He didn't know what he should be more worried about: the fact that she seemed to have nightmares every night or that she wouldn't wake from them anymore. He felt her hot breath on his chest through the fabric of his shirt. Her breathing was shallow and she was trying to lay as still as possible, feigning sleep. He would give her the moment of peace she seemed to crave. After a half hour, he moved his hand to cup her face and whisper. "Good morning!"

Regina tensed. She wasn't ready. After a few minutes of silence, she responded to his greeting. "Morning." Her voice was weak and strained. She fisted his shirt in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer to her. She didn't want to lose him.

David's heart sank. He didn't know what to tell her. 'I forgive you' seemed banal and inappropriate. There was nothing to forgive, she wasn't the one who shot the poisoned arrow. But she wouldn't believe a 'it wasn't your fault' either. So he settled to tell her one of his fondest memories. "My mother and I used to go to the village on market day to sell our goods. There was a toy merchant who was always entertaining the children, even though he knew that only the richest families would be able to afford buying any of them. Every week, I would sit there and watch him tell incredible stories with the wood puppets. I was very fond of the sheep and shepherd."

Regina let out a small laugh before she could stop herself. David smiled at her reaction. "On the way back from the market, I would tell my mother all about the adventures of Aedan the Shepherd and his faithful companion Sarosh. She would listen to me for hours. I even tried to fashion figurines out of straws. They weren't any good but it didn't matter to me. I would spend hours in the barn playing with them."

David could feel Regina's grip on his shirt relax and he took her hand, rubbing the back with his thumb. "The last week of summer market, we were all gathered around the toy merchant. He finished his story. I left with my heart heavy, still dreaming of kings and princesses. I was secretly crying for the shepherd. In the story, he had tried to save the princess but had failed. She had been rescued by the prince and they lived happily ever after. After everything he had done, he should have been the one to take her hand."

Regina looked up at David, biting her lower lip playfully. "I agree the princess should have married the shepherd."

David snorted before continuing. "At dinner, my mother put a package next to my plate. We were poor and she could barely afford baking a cake for my birthday. So I had never really received a gift before. She had saved every penny and sold some of her jewelry to buy me the wood puppets of the shepherd and his sheep."

David's eyes were gleaming from the unshed tears. Regina wiped them with the pad of her thumb. "She loved you very much."

David nodded. "All she ever wanted was for me to be happy." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear, running his fingers through her lustrous black hair. "She made me the man I am today."

The words echoed in his mind. He had learned kindness and generosity from his mother. The principles he followed and ruled by had been passed on to him through his childhood experiences. His mother had shaped his destiny more than he ever realized. In the same way that Cora had shaped her daughter's destiny. Yes, Regina had tortured and killed thousands in the name of revenge against Snow White. But was she really given a chance to be anything else than a murderer? He didn't know. All he knew is that the woman in his arms had turned away from the darkness. If he had been raised by Cora or George, could he have become the Evil King? Would he have had the same strength for a chance at redemption? Little did he know that he would get a glimpse of what his life would have been like soon.


	19. Bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexy time ahead and some mild violence at the beginning.

Chapter 19: Bean

David looked up at the giant stalk shooting toward the sky, suddenly unsure about Regina's plans. "No chance to get him to come to us?"

Regina chuckled and leaned closer to him. "Don't tell me that the brave King is afraid of heights?"

David swallowed hard. "Actually, yes. I am."

Regina looked at him surprised. "Heights never were an issue before. Why now?"

David pointed toward the beanstalk. "Have you seen how high this thing goes?"

Regina put a comforting hand on the small of his back. "Come on. The trick is to not look down." She walked toward the stalk and started climbing. After a few minutes of hesitancy, David followed after her.

They were almost one quarter of the way up when the first wave of nausea set in. David wrapped himself around the stalk and closed his eyes for a minute, trying to forget where he was. He felt the warmth of Regina's hand on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to look into two concerned chocolate brown orbs. She was gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. "You're ok?"

David nodded weakly. "I think so."

Regina gave David a few more minutes. "Come on. We need to keep going before we get too tired." Regina patiently waited for David to resume climbing before starting up behind him.

She gave him words of encouragement throughout the climb. They stopped at regular intervals to catch their breath. As they climbed further away from the ground, David could more easily concentrate on the task, helping him fight the urge to look down. Although he had become more comfortable with the height, David couldn't help but let out a cry of relief when he felt a stone floor underneath his hand. He clambered onto the platform before helping Regina.

They barely had time to catch their breath when they felt the platform tremble beneath their feet. A growl pierced their ears. "WHO DARES COME HERE?"

Before the pair had a chance to look for shelter, the giant stumbled onto the platform, red-faced and towering over them. "Humans are not welcome here". In one scoop, he grabbed Regina and raised his hand to eye level. The Queen was fidgeting, trying to loosen the giant's grip on her body. In response, the giant squeezed her harder and Regina screamed. David scrambled up on his feet and unsheathed his sword. He looked between his weapon and the giant and realized that he wouldn't be able to do much damage.

However, sometimes small pains can bring down a man … or in this case a giant. David swung his sword directly into the giant's pinky toe. David figured it would be the human equivalent of hitting one's toe on the edge of a table. No damage but horrible shooting pain. As expected, the giant let out a hard scream before letting go of Regina. The Queen slumped to the ground in a whimper. David rushed toward her. "Are you ok?"

Regina looked at him with annoyance. She could barely catch her breath; how did he think she was doing? However, before they had time to evaluate the damage, the giant turned around and for the first time took a good look at the King. "YOU!" He screamed and to David's bewilderment, the giant's face turned redder as his anger grew tenfold. "You will pay for what you've done."

Before the pair could react, the giant slapped David, sending him flying across the platform. Regina screamed as she realized that the giant had meant to throw him off the platform. "David! NO!"

Fortunately, the King's flight was abruptly stopped by the beanstalk. He fell onto the platform, terrifyingly close to the edge. The air had been forced out of his lungs and he could see spots dancing on the edge of his vision. All he could do was watch the giant rush toward him as Regina screamed for him to get up. Then everything went black.

Regina screamed one more time as she watched the giant reached David's unconscious form. Her screams were soon replaced by begging and crying as she watched the giant kneel besides David and flick his index finger as if he was playing marbles. She closed her eyes as she couldn't bear to watch David fall to his death.

EC

Everything was just white hot pain. Every breath he took resulted in excruciating pain that reverberated through his entire body. He was propped against a soft pillow, which he realized had to be Regina's lap. He could feel the warmth of her right hand on his cheek while her left hand gently caressed his forehead. His head was pounding and the buzzing in his ears prevented him from concentrating on the voice above him.

Regina was sobbing, trying to protect the King from the giant's wrath. "Please, please leave him alone." The giant had stopped his attack suddenly and she had crawled to him in a what- should-have-been futile attempt to protect him. But the giant hadn't try to kill him again. For the past half hour, he had been sitting not far from them, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

The giant frowned. The pained screams from the woman had stopped him from throwing this pathetic man over the edge. And now she was cradling him as if her life depended on it. He could tell that she cared deeply for this vile creature. He himself had mourned over the loss of his brother and the sight before him prevented him from killing the vermin that had wronged him. The tinge of sympathy he felt reminded him that vengeance was the way of mankind but not that of the giants. If he killed that man, he would be no better than him. He would become the very essence of who he despised most.

David stirred and whimpered in pain. Regina let out a relieved breath and kissed his forehead passionately. "David please. Please, wake up. Please, I beg you, wake up."

David attempted to open his eyes but the effort proved to be too strenuous and he fell limp into Regina's arms. She cried and kissed his lips softly, hoping to wake the King up.

The giant looked at the woman with pity mixed with curiosity. That man wouldn't care about her and would let her die if given the choice, why was she willing to sacrifice herself for him? She could have run and climbed down to safety. But instead, she had stayed with him. Eventually, curiosity won over. "Why?"

His voice resonated like thunder in her chest. She brought her teary eyes to him, not understanding his questions. "Why?"

Her tone was barely above a whisper but the giant seemed to have heard her. "Why do you care so much about him? If the roles were reversed, he would have abandoned you to die."

Regina shook her head. "No he wouldn't have left me. He didn't leave me when you attacked me."

The giant seem to think about her answer for a minute. He frowned. Yes, he had attacked her first and the man had tried to free her. The giant subconsciously brought his hand to rub his still-throbbing pinky toe. "Because he doesn't have what he came for."

"We came for you. We came to beg you to help us." Regina tighten her grip on David. Somehow holding him close gave her the courage she needed to answer the giant.

"And what is it you want? My treasure?"

Regina shook her head. "A magic bean."

The giant laughed. "There are no more magic beans. I cannot grow them here."

Regina lowered her head and started to sob again. They had come here for nothing. David had been hurt and almost died for nothing. "Please let us go."

The broken voice of the woman stirred something deep within him. She didn't deserve to die for the mistakes of her companion. He was about to release her, keeping the man prisoner. But he knew that killing him would be a fate worst than death for her. To her credit, she wiped her tears away and faced him. "What could this man have done to you? He has the most benevolent soul. His heart is as pure as it was the day he was born."

The giant felt the fire grow deep in his belly. He yelled at the woman sitting on the floor. "HE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MY BROTHER!"

Regina leaned over David to protect him from the shockwave. The ground shook one more time as the giant approached them. David didn't even stir. The giant placed his face mere inches away from her shaking form. "He and his woman manipulated me into betraying my family, then stole our treasure. His companion killed my brother and he abandoned her to her fate."

This didn't sound like the David she knew. Even after she had killed Snow, David didn't let her die. He didn't leave her to her fate. A wave of understanding washed over her. "You never met him. You've met his brother James."

"Don't play tricks on me."

Regina was shaking from fear but she stood her ground. She told the giant the tale of the shepherd-turned-king. At the end, the giant delicately scooped them in his hand to carry them inside. "My name is Anton."

ECECEC

David whimpered as he slowly woke up from what he hoped was a nightmare. He could feel the soft mattress underneath him and Regina's hand caressing his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Her concerned tone brought him harshly back. He could now feel the dull pain in his ribs and he tried to move a hand to his side, rising slightly from the mattress. He groaned and relaxed back on the bed when he felt Regina's hands on his shoulders. "Lay back. I think you may have broken a few ribs."

David kept his eyes closed, his mind still foggy from sleep and the attack. "No. Not may. They are definitely broken."

Regina moved her hands over his torso applying additional medicine. David flinched at the cold sensation. "What is that?"

"It's a cream Anton gave me to help with the pain."

David groaned and relaxed. The cream was soothing and was dulling the pain to a mere ache. He was about to drift back to sleep when he fully processed her words. His eyes shot open. "Who is Anton?"

"That would be me." The booming voice of the giant sent shivers down David's spine. They had to get out of here. He sat up and moved Regina protectively behind him. Anton hadn't expected his protectiveness over the woman. Maybe she had been telling the truth after all. "Your companion explained to me that you were not the man who is responsible for my brother's death."

David turned toward Regina, who mouthed his brother's name. The shocked expression on the King's face told Anton everything he wanted to know. She hadn't lied to him. "I'm sorry about your brother. I know the pain of losing a loved one."

David felt a surge of pity toward the giant. He obviously had been alone for a long time and his brother was responsible for this. "I'm sorry. I never really knew my brother. We were separated at a very young age."

Anton nodded. "Regina told me why you came here. Unfortunately, I cannot help you. I will help you down the beanstalk as soon as you are able to walk."

With these words, Anton turned around and was about to leave the chamber. David tried to stand up but only managed to climb on his knees before the shooting pain in his side made him collapse into Regina's waiting arms. "Wait!"

Anton turned around, expecting the King to ask for his treasure. His face was contorted in anger. David swallowed hard but continued. "You can't stay here alone. It will drive you mad eventually."

Anton gasped in surprise. He had told the humans he couldn't help them; yet they were willing to offer him something. "And what do you want in return? Gold?"

David shook his head. Regina had wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. She was barely able to contain her tears. "We came here for a bean. We were hoping you could help us. Unfortunately, you can't. But it doesn't mean we can't help you."

Something inside the giant broke when he saw the woman bury her face into her companion's neck in order to hide the tears flowing down her face. He didn't know why they needed the bean but somehow he could feel that their future depended on it. "Come with me!"

Regina helped David into a standing position. As they moved toward the door, Anton pointed directly at David. "Just him!"

Regina's grip on David tightened. She wasn't sure Anton didn't mean to finish what he had started on the platform. David turned to her and cupped her face. She leaned into his touch before kissing the palm of his hand. David kissed her softly before murmuring against her lips. "I'll be right back. I love you."

Regina hugged him tight and whispered in his ear. "Be careful."

David gave her one last squeeze before parting from her, following the giant down the dark corridor. He could barely keep up with Anton's pace, pain shooting from his ribs at each step. He was half-walking, half-running behind the giant and his muscles were screaming in protest. Finally, the giant stopped in front of a large wooden door. "Why?"

David shook his head incredulously. "Why?"

"Why do you need a bean?"

And so David told Anton about the deals that had been made with Rumple. "... So Regina will be forced to rip out my heart. I won't let it happen but I'm afraid Rumplestiltskin will find another way, another victim to cast his curse."

David was hunched over in pain, one hand gripping the stone wall. He couldn't see the unshed tears in the giant's eyes. "But either way Regina will suffer. She will lose you forever. Like I lost my brother." Anton didn't want the woman to suffer, he had grown rather fond of her.

David couldn't do much more than nod. Why did he have to take him all this way here for that story? Anton gave one last look at the man in front of him before pushing the heavy oak door open. David gasped at the sight of perfectly aligned beanstalks covering half the room. Anton strode in and stroke the leaf of the nearest plant. "My brother told me to find a place where I could grow the beans again. I did but I was afraid and alone. A fairy appeared to me and offered me pixie dust in exchange for a stalk. I knew the fairies will try to grow them but I also knew they would fail. So I accepted. I brought some of the fertile soil here and have been able to sustain it with the pixie dust."

David's mouth hung open. He was unable to process all this information at once. There were magic beans in this land, more than he thought possible. The fairies had beans. And Anton was about to give him one. Or so he hoped. Anton moved toward the back of the room; David presumed that the oldest plant were growing there. He slumped a little more against the wall trying to stay conscious a little while longer. He couldn't help the smile as he watched Anton carrying a magic bean and deposit it in the palm of his hand. "Thank you."

"Did you mean it? Will you help me?"

David nodded. "We can all go back to the Kingdom."

Anton shook his head. "No. I cannot leave amongst men. But I would love for Regina to come visit."

David smiled. "I'm sure she'll love that as well." Anton had never known the Evil Queen and he probably was the only one capable to truly see her. And he liked her.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

David nodded, not believing what he was about to ask. "Could we stay here for a few more days until my ribs heal some?"

Anton gave him a huge smile. "I'd love the company."

ECECEC

They had been at the giant's home in the sky for the past week. Anton had been a most gracious host, entertaining them with stories about his people. The meals had been phenomenal; Regina had joked that she may be able to just slide the stalk after one of their heaviest meals. David's ribs were healing. He was still in pain but he was able to walk for longer periods of time. They both knew that their care-free time with Anton was coming to an end.

They were having dinner in the sumptuous dining hall. The table was meant to sit at least fifteen giants but Anton had accommodated his guests by setting a human-size round dining table at one edge. The giant had been telling them about growing the beans. David had promised he would try to procure him some pixie dust. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation with Blue.

David and Regina exchanged a pained look; they knew they needed to approach the topic with Anton. They also had agreed that Regina should be the one telling him since Anton seemed rather fond of her. "Anton" She began.

The giant stopped his conversation and looked at the slumped forms of his guests. He already knew what they were going to tell him. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Regina tried to soften the blow. "We have to get the bean to Rumplestiltskin but I promise we will come back here as soon as we can and spend more time with you."

Anton nodded. "I understand. You are the King and the Queen. You have responsibilities toward your people."

David and Regina exchanged a surprised glance at each other. David was the King. But Regina never actually lost her title, which still made her a Queen. A Queen without a Kingdom, sharing the bed of a King who was not her husband. The irony of their situation wasn't lost on her. Before David could replied to try to clarify their situation, Regina reassured the giant one more time. "We will be back as soon as we can."

"I will help you down the beanstalk in the morning."

David frowned. He really wasn't looking forward to the climb down. "Help us?"

Anton nodded once. "Yes."

The giant hadn't been more forthcoming and the meal ended in a gloomy atmosphere. He didn't want his new friends to leave but he knew they had to save their Kingdom. After dessert, Anton excused himself and walked back to his chamber.

David and Regina were slowly walking back toward the room Anton had arranged for them. He had collected so many items over the years that he had been able to find them a king-size bed, blankets and pillows as well as a small nightstand. "How are your ribs?"

"Sore but I'll survive. They will feel a lot better once we conclude the deal with Rumple."

They entered their shared bedchamber. "Sit down, I'll put more of that cream."

David didn't argue. He sat on the edge of the bed and let out a long breath of relief. Regina helped him out of his shirt and applied the cream. His skin had turned various shades of blue, purple, and yellow. The bruise extended from the top of his hip to his armpit. Regina traced her fingers over it, making David shiver. "It's healing nicely. I'll try to wrap them up tomorrow for support."

David nodded. "It does feel better."

Regina smiled before straddling his lap to kiss him. "Anything I can do to help?"

"mmmmhhh… Let me think." Regina kissed him again before tracing his jawline with her tongue. "You know it's very hard to think when you're doing this."

Regina smiled and pushed him gently onto the bed. "Then let me try to make it better". She traced her fingers over his torso, alternating between raking her fingernails over his smooth skin followed by caressing him with her palm to soothe him. She leaned over to him and kissed his neck, gently sucking on his pulse point. David moaned and tilted his head to give her better access. Regina smiled and ran her tongue from the base of his shoulder to his ear. She gently nipped at his earlobe. "Feeling better?"

All David could do was moan in response. Regina chuckled and started depositing open-mouthed kisses on his body starting from his neck down to his torso and stomach. She then brushed her lips over the bruised area, careful not hurt her lover. "Oh…" was all the man could managed.

Regina smiled and moved her hands down, tracing over the skin at the rim of his pants. She started unlacing his trousers and slid them down his legs, leaving him completely exposed to her. She removed her own clothing and straddled him one more time. She rubbed her core against him and she could feel him hardening against her inner thighs. David moved his hands over her sides up to her breast. He kneaded the twin mound and started moving his hips in rhythm with Regina's movements. His ministrations were quickly rewarded by a long moan from the Queen. Her head fell back, her pupils dilated in pleasure.

"Regina… I don't think I can move much." Every movement of his hips sent pain shooting through his ribs. Regina looked at the concerned blue eyes. She leaned closed to him and whispered. "You don't have to do anything".

She moved her hand down his toned stomach to grab his length. She pumped him until he released some pre-cum. Regina smiled, rubbing his member with his juices. She then brought her wet fingers to her mouth and licked her fingers clean. David eyes widened in need. He moved his hands over her back, pushing her to him and taking her lips into a searing kiss. His taste on her tongue threatened to send him over the edge but he held back. He had a feeling that Regina had a few surprises for him tonight.

David was proven right a few moments later when Regina kissed down his body before settling in-between his thighs. She massaged his balls, smiling at the effect she had on the man lying on the bed. David had closed his eyes in pleasure, the tingling sensation in his thighs quickly spreading downward. He curled his toes and moaned. Regina licked his entire shaft starting at the base toward the tip. She repeated the action several times, before sucking on his tip. David screamed in pleasure when he felt her hot tongue on his bundle of nerves.

David opened his eyes as Regina took him more fully into her mouth. She was bobbing her head up and down his shaft to about half of his length. David wrapped his legs around her, encouraging her further. The sight of her lover didn't leave the Queen indifferent and she could feel the wetness pooling in-between her thighs. She reached down and started rubbing herself. She moaned against David's member. David was close and the sight of her touching herself while pleasuring him made him lose the last bit of restraint he had over his orgasm. He started thrusting inside Regina's mouth hitting the back of her throat. Regina relaxed to take him more fully. David came inside her mouth screaming her name. The combination of his orgasm and the friction on her clit sent her toward her climax.

She swallowed all of David's juices before releasing him with a pop. She then gently moved over him, settling on top of this unharmed side. She brought her wet fingers to his lips. David took her fingers in his mouth, gently sucking her juices. Regina smiled before taking him into a deep kiss, tongue and taste mixing heavenly.


	20. Happy Ending

David and Regina arrived at the Dark Castle almost a week after leaving Anton. David's ribs were slowly healing but he couldn't ride for more than a few hours a day. They had enjoyed their time spent together, more carefree than they could both remember. For once in a long time, Regina could see a future where she might finally be happy.

As they entered the castle, Regina was surprised to see the abundance of light flowing through the open windows. The dark drapes she remembered had all be torn down, the consoles and tables were tastefully decorated with freshly-cut flowers, and the collection of magical objects Rumple was so fond of was spotless. David looked around. "This is not what I imagined the home of the Dark One would look like."

"Believe me, it didn't used to look this way." Regina was slowly making her way toward the main staircase leading to Rumple's study.

"He is not as dark as everyone believes him to be." Regina and David both turned around in the direction of the accented voice. They both gasped when they saw the beautiful young woman standing in a doorway. She looked different, younger and happier. She seemed to be no more than twenty and too innocent to be in the Dark One's home. But then, Regina had been even younger when she had first met her mentor. David wondered for a brief instant whether she had looked as innocent as the woman in front of them. The young woman closed the distance between them, genuinely smiling at David. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you." She bowed and turned to Regina. "And you must be Regina."

Regina was not impressed by the young woman. Rumple had all sorts of apprentices over the years but none had ever replaced her. Rumple had told her many times she had been his best student. In her darkest moments, this knowledge had always comforted her. With as much disdain as she could muster, the Queen replied "Yes. Yes I am. And you are?"

The woman gave her a bright smile. "I'm Belle. Rumple has told me so much about you! It's an honor to finally meet you."

Regina ignored the maid's praises. "Where is Rumpelstiltskin?"

If Belle had been bothered by the Queen's coldness, she didn't show it. With the same cheerfulness she had shown them since they entered the Dark One's home, she led them up the stairs. David caught up with Regina and put his hand on her elbow. He whispered to her. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're jealous!"

"I AM NOT jealous." Regina whispered back between clenched teeth. If the look in her eyes hadn't been enough to erase the smirk from his face, the glowing pendants certainly would.

David stopped the Queen and forced her to look at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Regina turned her head away from David. Yes, she was jealous and she didn't want the King to see her like this. "Let's just get this over with."

David let Regina go but murmured to himself. "This is not over."

Rumplestiltskin greeted his guests from his stool at the spinning wheel. Spinning had always relaxed him and today may be the happiest day of his life but he was still nervous. Today was the day he may be reunited with his long lost son. "The royal couple! Do you have anything for me?"

Regina put a hand on David's arm in a gesture that meant 'let me handle this.' "Maybe."

"Well dearie, I see you brought the heart we needed for the spell. But it would have been easier to carry in a box."

Regina took a deep breath before responding. She had no magic, so angering Rumple was out of the question. "I have better than a curse."

Rumple's eyes narrowed. He hadn't expected them to keep their end of the deal but now he was curious. The main reason he had always been able to manipulate Regina was his uncanny ability to read into her desires. But looking at the woman in front of her he couldn't read her thoughts. He had been used to see her despaired, frightened, and angry. But now, she looked relaxed, almost happy. Before he could come up with a snarky response, Regina showed him the bean. Rumple's eyes widen and he magically poofed himself to the Queen, ripping the precious commodity from her hand. "How?"

Regina looked him in the eyes. "Does it matter? You have a passage off this land. That concludes our deal Rumple."

But the black soul of the Dark One couldn't let the Queen go so easily. That part of him wanted her to suffer, to see her despair as she would be forced to crush the heart of the man she loved most. He was about to argue with her when he felt Belle's hand on his forearm. Her mere touch kept his demons at bay, allowing his human, and somewhat more benevolent nature to surface. "Yes. Yes it does. Thank you." He turned to Belle and gave her a soft smile. Somehow she always seemed to know when he needed her the most.

Regina nodded once. She was about to turn around and leave when Rumple stopped her. "Regina, wait! Belle and I are going to go. Now. But before you leave, I left something for you in the library upstairs."

Regina looked for the deceit in his eyes but couldn't find it. She looked between her mentor and Belle. She had changed him, much like David had changed her. "Do you know where you're going?"

Rumple shook his head. "Wherever my son is, I cannot see his path."

Regina smirked. "A land without magic."

Rumple swallowed and nodded once. Belle squeezed his arm in a comforting gesture. So the Dark One was going to a land without magic, a land where he would be just a man. Vulnerable like the man he once was. He smiled at Belle. "A new beginning."

Regina couldn't help the smile that soon graced her face. "I wish you luck." She could understand better than anyone the need for a new beginning. The need to not always rely on magic. David had given her that gift. Belle was offering it to Rumple.

In an unexpected gesture of love, Rumple hugged his former student and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, Regina. You'll always have a place in my heart. I just wish you can now find the happiness you've always wanted."

Before the Queen could respond, Rumple threw the bean on the floor and jumped with Belle in the vortex. David barely had enough time to pull Regina to him. He could see the tears threatening to fall. Regina looked at the now solid floor. "I can't believe he is truly gone."

David rubbed the small of her back. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Regina shook her head. "For a long time, he was my only ally. He taught me magic." She chuckled. "He wasn't a kind teacher. More like a bully. But unlike Leopold, he saw me as a person. I mattered to him, even if he was just using me."

David's heart broke. Again, he was missing all the pieces of the puzzle that had been her life with Snow and Leopold. But he knew she hadn't been happy. Snow had hinted to him that the loss of the stable boy had created the Evil Queen. But David knew that this was not the only loss that had led her on the path to darkness. He lay his chin on her shoulder and whispered softly in her ear. "You matter to me."

Regina could no longer contain the sobs. Not for the loss of her former mentor but at the realization that she was finally free. Her old life wasn't holding her back any longer. "Come on, let's go see what he wanted me to have." Regina took the King's hand and led him toward the Dark Library.

ECECEC

Regina had been standing in front of the glass flask containing a colorless liquid and a letter for the past hour, unsure whether she wanted to read its content. David didn't push her; she needed some time to grieve. Regardless of the exact nature of their relationship, Rumple had been an important part of Regina's life and David understood she needed time to process his loss.

However, the sun was setting on the horizon and David was not particularly keen on spending the night in the Dark One's former home. Maybe they could redecorate and make the castle more welcoming. It would make a nice summer home. The breeze coming down from the mountains would help keep the home cool. David shook his head. He couldn't believe he considered moving into the Dark Castle. Who knew what traps they would find here. Maybe Regina… But no, they couldn't move here. With a sight, David approached the Queen. "Do you want me to open it?"

Regina looked up to him, tears glistening in her eyes. She was biting her lower lip, unsure whether she wanted to know what Rumple couldn't tell her himself. But curiosity won over and she nodded once. David grabbed the letter and led Regina toward a large armchair standing in a corner. He sat down on it, pulling Regina to his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

David opened the letter and started to read.

" _Dear Regina,_

_If you read this letter, then you successfully cast the Dark Curse. Congratulations! You have exceeded my wildest expectations!_

_We are now in a land far away from here, a land where I can be reunited with my son. In this new land, you are the only one with your memories intact. I hope you created a nice life for yourself._

_You were my apprentice for over a decade and one of the most powerful sorceresses I have ever had the pleasure to meet and teach. But I also shaped your future. I shaped it so you would cast my curse even though it meant ripping any chances you had at happiness. Daniel died by your mother's hand, but I forced you to crush David's heart. I know I have no right to ask you this, but please spare Belle. She is innocent in all of this."_

Regina could feel the anger rising from her belly. How dared he? Asking her to spare the life of the woman he loved while ripping away everything from her. David felt Regina tense and started rubbing her abdomen in an attempt to soothe her. Regina relaxed in his embrace. She didn't cast the curse, she was safe in the arms of the person she loved. David gave her a few more minutes to collect herself before continuing with the letter.

" _As innocent as you were in your mother's game. Cora had always craved power. Even before I met her. She wanted to be Queen and almost succeeded in marrying Leopold."_

David and Regina both jumped at the revelation. Her eyes were fully open now and frantically searching his for an answer.

" _But she failed and sacrifice her first daughter in the process."_

Regina frowned. "But I married the King. She succeeded."

" _You have a sister. I haven't seen her in a long time but she is a powerful sorceress. Probably as powerful as you are."_

Regina closed her eyes trying to even her breathing out. "Why didn't she tell me?"

David just stroke Regina's stomach softly. "I don't know sweetheart. Maybe she thought her daughter was dead."

" _She gave her daughter up since she would be a liability in her social ascension. I met your mother when she was imprisoned by your grandfather for disrespect. She gambled that she could turn straw into gold and if successful, she would be allowed to marry the Prince, your father. I taught her. She was powerful and her hunger for power fueled my own desires. I fell in love with your mother. But she chose power over love and turned her back on me. You were born nine months later."_

Regina gasped and shook her head. Tears flowing freely from her cheeks. "No, no, no. This can't be true."

" _I am sorry Regina. Love, Rumple."_

Regina stood up and walked to the glass flask resting on the table. She picked it up and looked at the content more carefully. There, in the liquid, a single hair. She chuckled. She hadn't noticed the King moving to her side. "What is it?"

"Blood magic. I gather that if Rumple and I are related then the liquid will change color when I drop my hair into it." She placed the flask back on the table and pulled one of her hair out.

As she was about to drop it into the flask, David's hand landed on hers. "Are you sure?"

"That Rumple is my father? No. But there is only one way to know."

"No. Are you sure you want to know? Would it change anything between your father and you?"

Regina thought about this for a minute. Henry had raised her, he had been the one soothing her after she had a nightmare, teaching her how to walk, reading her bedtime stories, staying by her bedside when she was sick, and protecting her. As best he could anyway. She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Do you want it to change?"

"No. I love my father."

"Then I suggest we leave this place at once."

Regina hesitated for a few more minutes before placing her hair strand on the other side of the vial. She smiled at David. "Let's go."

The King smiled back and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him for a deep kiss before leaving the room. The couple was too preoccupied with each other to notice the spilled content on the table, glowing in a golden hue.

ECECEC

"I'll race you to the bottom of the hill." Darkfire had been prancing around for the past hour. He was ready to run and Regina couldn't wait to give him the freedom to do so. They had left the Dark Castle two days ago but didn't make much progress toward their home. They stopped at every chance they got. Regina was happy and David enjoyed spending time with her outside of the Palace and without the constant reminder of his royal duties.

"Race me or humiliate me?" David smirked.

"A little bit of both I suppose…" She winked and started Darkfire down hill.

David laughed before starting after her, his mare happy to finally get to stretch her legs. They were losing ground fast and soon David lost sight of Regina and her black mount.

Regina was smiling as the wind played in her hair. The cool breeze on her face was the best reminder that she was finally free! Free to live her life without interference, free to love who she chose, free of magic and its seductive pull toward darkness. She closed her eyes letting the happiness wash over her.

Unfortunately she didn't see the man ready to ambush her until it was too late. He had swung from a tree, knocking her off her horse. Regina landed hard, her back screaming in protest. The air had been pushed out of her lungs and she couldn't fight the man straddling her, his hands around her throat. She thrashed around, trying to free herself from his vice-like grip.

He was finally getting his revenge. His employer hadn't been happy with him after the failed execution. They had imprisoned him but he had managed to convince his jailor to let him go, to let him have his revenge. And now, here he was, ready to take the life of the woman he despised the most. Her face was flushed, her eyes bloodshot, and her lungs screaming painfully from the lack of air. He knew she would die soon and he couldn't help the grin on his face.

Regina was afraid. She recognized the man as one of the Palace guards. He had disappeared a few months back. Everyone had assumed he was one of the few who could not forgive her past. She could feel her consciousness slipping away as his hands squeezed more firmly on her throat. A new surge of panic rose when he whispered in her ear. "I have waited for this moment for a long time, Your Majesty! And now you will pay for the lives you took."

Bile rose from her stomach. She recognized his voice. He was the same man that had kept her captive in the village! This was the last coherent thought she managed before she fell limp, her mind barely processing her last moments of consciousness.

All of the sudden the weight on her chest was lifted. She gulped as much air as she could manage in her aching lungs. Regina rolled on her side to see David struggle with the former guard. She could tell that David was favoring his broken ribs, a fact that hadn't escaped his enemy's notice.

As the two fighters stood up, the man reached for a dagger, swaying it at David. The King moved as fast as he could to avoid the sharp edges but he was growing tired. The pain in his side was excruciating and he could barely get enough air into his lungs to keep his muscles going. He knew he was going to lose this battle if he let his opponent tire him out. In a desperate move, David tackled the former guard to the ground.

All Regina could do was watch the two men wrestle on the ground. The men were moving too fast and she couldn't keep her sight on the dagger. She heard a loud gasp before the former guard slumped on the forest floor, the dagger protruding from his stomach.

Regina let out a relieved breath as David turned around and smiled at her. Her expression changed to one of pure terror when she saw the guard rise behind David, stabbing him into the lower back. The King let out a pained scream as he collapsed on his knees. The guard took two steps toward the Queen before collapsing on the ground, laying in a puddle of his own blood. He smiled as he took his last breath. He may not have been able to kill the Queen but she would suffer the way he had suffered. He had taken the life of the person she loved.

Regina unsteadily made her way toward David. The King was laying down on his stomach, blood pouring out of his wound. The Queen cradled his head in her arms, letting him rest on her lap. He was whizzing, unable to get enough air into his burning lungs. His eyes were wide in fear but strangely, he couldn't feel any pain. He never broke eye contact with Regina. "David, please hold on… please." She kissed him softly.

Regina kept pleading with David until she felt him go limp into her arms. She cried in the crook of his neck, her right hand on his chest. She felt the warmth before she saw the white light emanating from her palm. David's eyes shot open and he took in a huge gulp of air.


	21. Love

Chapter 21: Love

"How is this possible?" David was pacing the length of the council chamber. Only the Huntsman, Granny, and Blue had been allowed to discuss the incident on the trail. Regina was slumped over in a chair, exhausted.

The trip back to the Palace had taken almost a week. After they had buried the body of the former guard in the woods, Regina had slept for almost an entire day. She had told him not to worry but as the hours stretched into a full day, he couldn't help but feel that she was lying to him. They hadn't been able to ride for more than a few hours each day, extending the length of their trip home by another two days. They had arrived late last night and Regina had slept until mid-afternoon.

Blue was now hovering next to the Queen. "How are you feeling?" There was a trace of concern in the fairy's voice but David couldn't decide whether it was from genuine concern for Regina's health or worry over the former Evil Queen's use of magic.

Regina was about to snap at the fairy but thought better of it. She had no energy left to fight with the moth. "Exhausted."

David kneeled besides the chair Regina was occupying but kept his eyes on Blue. "What's wrong with her?"

Blue ignored him. "Did Rumpelstiltskin teach you healing spells and their consequences?" Regina nodded once but stayed quiet. Blue continued for her. "Magic always comes with a price. Healing spells are no exception. They require a great deal of energy to work, especially if the injured is near death." She paused and Regina nodded one more time.

The Queen gently cupped David's face. "I will be ok. I just need some time to rest." She gave him a reassuring smile.

David took her hand and kissed her palm, rubbing the inside of her forearm in an attempt to give her some of his strength. "How is this possible? I thought you couldn't use magic."

Blue hovered closer the King. "Dark magic, yes. But Regina used white magic to heal you. Magic from love. The spell wasn't designed to block it." She just didn't think that Regina would be able to access light magic with a blackened heart. The Queen was obviously more powerful than she had thought. And maybe more dangerous.

David gave Regina a soft smile. "Thank you."

Regina returned his smile weakly. All she wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep, preferably in David's arms although she understood that he had responsibilities to the Kingdom.

Granny stepped toward them. "But she will be alright?"

Blue gave the fairy-equivalent of a sight. "Yes. As I said, she used a great deal of magic to heal His Majesty. More than I'm sure Rumplestiltskin taught her was safe to use. And she is not used to white magic. But after a few more days of rest, without magic...", Blue turned to Regina when she said the last two words, " … Regina will be fine." Blue paused before changing the subject of their conversation toward what she considered were more important matters. "Where is Rumpelstiltskin?"

Regina tried to focus on Blue. "A land without magic. He won't be able to harm anyone."

"Maybe not with magic but as the Dark One, he will always seek power in whatever form is available to him in this new world."

Regina shook her head. "I don't think he will. He is in love."

Blue chuckled. "Love cannot change…." She stopped. She was about to say that love couldn't change a person's true nature, only reveal it. Regina had been led toward the dark path of the Evil Queen but given love, she was able to come back to the light. And Blue knew she wasn't pretending. She trusted her spell and she knew that Regina's feelings for the King had to be strong and genuine for her to be able to use light magic.

David looked at the fairy who had stayed quiet for an unusual length of time. "What were you about to say?"

Blue answered softly. She hated to have to admit she had been wrong about Regina. "Love only reveals your true self. I was wondering what Rumpelstiltskin had been liked before he became the Dark One."

David smirked; this was as much as an apology that he was ever going to get from the fairy. Regina shook her head. "I don't know. But the fact that he could love means he is not as dark as everyone thinks he is." She couldn't help the smile as she repeated Belle's words.

Blue nodded. "Let's hope so."

Regina's eyes were closing against her will. David moved to pick her up but was interrupted by the Huntsman. "Your Majesty, we need to talk about your attacker."

David gave him an exasperated look. "Can't this wait?"

"I'm afraid not." David sat down next to Regina, holding her in his arms. The Huntsman took it as a sign for him to continue. "The man Regina identified was known as Taavi."

"Do we know who he was working for?"

"We found the seal of King George among his personal belongings."

David could barely contained his anger. After everything David had done to spare the man's life, this was how he repaid him. By hurting the woman he loved. David calmed down as he felt Regina's hand rubbing up and down his upper arm. Of course, the man would try to destroy him. George held him personally responsible for the demise of his Kingdom. "When was Taavi recruited?"

The Huntsman hesitated. "He became part of the guards shortly after the Queen's trial."

David could feel Regina stiffen in his embrace. He rubbed her lower back soothingly. "The name is familiar."

The Huntsman nodded. "I checked back on the transcript from the trial. He was the first man to testify against the Queen."

"How did he become part of my personal guards?" David was furious.

"After the aborted execution attempt, a number of guards left, dissatisfied with the outcome. They thought you weak, unfit to rule. And after the riot, I was desperate to find enough men to replace the ones we lost."

David closed his eyes. Blaming his friend would not get them anywhere. "We need to make sure that we don't have another Taavi in the ranks."

The Huntsman shifted his weight from one foot to the other, visibly uncomfortable with the situation. "Your Majesty, that's impossible. Most of the Kingdom testified against the Queen."

Regina tensed. David grunted before responding. "This was a long time ago. Regina changed. I know a lot of people haven't forgiven her but many have at least accepted that she's changed. Make sure the guards responsible for her safety do not harbor any hateful feelings toward her."

The Huntsman straightened up. "Yes, Your Majesty."

David looked down at Regina cuddling into his side. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep yet. David tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear before gently stroking her cheek. "I'll take you back to your bedchamber."

Regina nodded weakly. She had come to the meeting to reassure David and was grateful to Blue for not revealing how much worst she could be. To heal him, she had to pour her own life force into him. But since he was near death, it was beyond any safe limits. They were lucky to be both alive and tiredness was a small price to pay for the safety and love his embrace offered. She felt him lift her up into his arms. She lay her head on his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. She felt Granny's hand on her forearm. The old woman was trying to comfort her. "I'll bring you some soup. You need to put something in your stomach if you ever want to get your strength back."

Regina didn't stir. She was safe and warm, and sleep was slowly winning over. David smiled down at Granny. "Thank you. I'll make sure she eats something."

After one last pat from Granny, the King carried Regina to her bedchamber. He laid her down on her bed, pulling a blanket over her. He kissed her forehead and was about to leave her to sleep when Regina reached out to him and grabbed his arm. "Please stay."

Although David had a lot of urgent matters to attend to, he couldn't resist her pleading tone. He kicked off his boots and climbed on the bed next to Regina, holding her tight against his chest. The Queen let out a soft moan before burying herself into his side.

They stayed on the bed for a long time without moving or talking. He knew she was still awake, enjoying the peaceful moment. He was moving his fingers through her lustrous black hair, lulling both of them to sleep.

Regina was the first to break the silence. "David?"

David answered groggily. "Yes?"

"He was there." David frowned. He had no idea who and where she was talking about. As he was about to prompt her further, Regina continued. "Taavi. He was one of my jailors. He told me you weren't looking for me. That I was alone and unloved."

David took a deep breath. He knew Regina had believed the former guard. The man had known how to manipulate her by playing on her deepest fears. "I sent guards throughout the Kingdom but no one would talk. The Huntsman tried to place spies but they came back empty-handed. Red tried to look for you during the full moon but the rain had washed any traces of you away. We were all worried and we all wanted you back here safely."

Regina relaxed against David. She hadn't known how much she had needed to hear those words from the King until now. Her eyes fell shut, finally succumbing to a blissful slumber.

ECECEC

Regina had spent most of the last three weeks asleep. At the end of the first week, David couldn't stop blaming himself. Blue had finally told him the truth that although Regina would be fine in time, they were both lucky to be alive. She had also convinced the King that Regina needed magic lessons to learn to control her new powers. Regina had reluctantly agreed to it so she could go back to bed. Now, she was regretting that decision.

Her first lesson today had been a disaster. With Blue in front of her, she couldn't summon the love necessary for the white magic. All she had wanted to do was to snap the fairy in half and the resulting spells had been blocked by the enchantment on the pendants. Regina had left the session frustrated, a state only made worse when she had found David's note in her bedchambers. He was being held in a council meeting and wouldn't be able to attend dinner.

Regina was pacing her quarters, unable to sleep. It seems that after three weeks her body was unable to take any more rest. She dressed into a simple garment and walked toward her apple tree. She walked around the magnificent tree, holding a few of its fruits in the palm of her hand. Her protection spell had long vanished and when she had first seen the signs of deterioration, the Queen had wept.

Her magic had cost her dearly, and this tree was the only remnant of a better time, the only proof that her magic had not always been used for destruction and death. Hidden in the garden, the old man taking care of the grounds had watched the former evil sorceress cry for the fallen tree and had decided to restore it to its former splendor. While she had been gone, he had spent long hours taking care of it. He had watched her reaction upon seeing the healthy tree from afar and had been rewarded by one of the genuine smiles that she usually reserved for the King. She had resumed taking care of it herself, with the hidden help of the old man.

Regina was selecting a few apples for her bedchambers. She was so absorbed in her task that she failed to notice David approaching behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Regina let out a soft cry before relaxing into David's embrace. "You know you scared me half to death."

David smiled against her skin. "I thought I should make it up to you for cancelling our dinner plans."

"Kissing my neck is not going to get you there, Shepherd!"

David laughed. "I have a few more ideas in mind."

Regina chuckled. "You're insatiable."

"Maybe." David was happy. Here, in this garden, he had everything he ever dreamed of: a beautiful woman that he loved with all his heart. "The tree looks beautiful."

"I wish I could take credit for it."

David set his chin on her shoulder. "Have you tried?"

"Tried what?"

"Casting the protection spell."

Regina laughed. "I couldn't even lit a candle today! This is a lot harder!"

"Harder than healing a man near death?"

"This is different. I was …. motivated to heal you."

David smiled. "Then find that motivation again." David let Regina consider her options. However, after a few minutes had passed, he prompted her one more time. "What do you have to lose?"

Regina relented. "Nothing, I suppose." She closed her eyes and try to summon the magic. When nothing happened after she tried a few times, she sighed heavily. "I guess I'm not motivated enough."

David encouraged her further. "Or maybe you need to stop thinking so hard about it." David started kissing up her neck, biting gently down on her earlobe. Regina moaned. He whispered in her ear. "Cast the spell, Regina. Don't think about it."

Even if she had wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to think about the spell. The sensation of David's mouth on her skin was too distracting. A scrambled image of David and the tree formed in her mind as a pure white light emanated all around the tree. David smiled. "You did it."

Regina let out of sharp breath. She couldn't believe her eyes. "What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

"Spending some time with the administrators in charge of the harvest."

"Doesn't seem like a lot of fun."

"It's not. Why are you asking?"

"I have another lesson with Blue."

"Suddenly the administrators sound like a party to me." Regina jabbed him in the ribs. "Ouch!"

"Oh come on. I healed your broken ribs."

"Yes. Thank you, beautiful!"

Regina froze. No one had called her that in years. David felt the Queen tense in his embrace. "Regina, what's wrong?"

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She had never told anyone about Daniel. She didn't know how much David already knew, how much he learned from Snow. She slowly turned around in his embrace, resting her head on his chest. David wrapped his arms around her, feeling her need to be held. He rubbed her back, waiting for her to talk to him.

Regina took a deep breath. "Shortly after my fifteenth birthday, my father hired a new stable hand. His name was Daniel. He was eighteen." She paused. "My mother had agreed to more riding lessons if I kept up with my studies. So I saw him everyday. My mother had essentially isolated me from everyone. I wasn't allowed to socialize with the staff's children and they knew better than to defy my mother's protocols." Regina shuddered and David kissed the crown of her head.

"Daniel was different. Despite his shyness, he was willing to talk to me. Of course, he also never had to suffer my mother's wrath. We spent some time together, careful to avoid my mother. I taught him how to read and write and he taught me all I know about horses."

Regina took another deep breath. "On my sixteenth birthday, Mother took me to a ball. She had a suitor in mind and she forced me to spend the entire evening with him."

David felt Regina's knees buckled from underneath her at the memory and he helped her sit on the small stonewall surrounding the tree. He rubbed her back. "You don't have to tell me."

Regina was trying to suppress a sob. "I want to. I need to." She deeply inhaled his scent before continuing. "My would-be suitor took me on a walk in the gardens and he tried … he tried to touch me. I screamed and ran away from him, hoping that my mother would punish him. I was wrong. Instead, she directed her wrath at me. She took me home and punished me for displeasing the man."

Regina fisted David's shirt. "It was the worst punishment she ever inflicted on me. I was hurt and scared and my father was on a business trip. After she left me in my room for the night, I went to the stables looking for comfort. I just wanted to be held."

David kept rubbing her shoulders and neck. He knew her mother had been cruel but he couldn't believe she punished her daughter for fighting off her assailant. "Daniel didn't ask any questions. He just held me all night talking about horses and growing up on a farm. For the first time in my life, I felt safe."

"We started seeing each other more, still in secret. When he kissed me for the first time, I had butterflies in my stomach. My Mother kept insisting on introducing me to potential husbands, but none of them were interested in me or I in them. She grew impatient."

Regina shook her head against David's chest. "One afternoon, I was with Daniel when a young girl screamed for help on a runaway horse. I rescued her."

"Snow."

Regina nodded against his chest. "Snow. That afternoon, the King proposed to me. He didn't love me, but Snow wanted me as her mother." Her tone was sharp, almost poisonous. David knew that if Snow was standing right in front of them now, the Queen would kill her. "My mother accepted the proposal. I ran to find Daniel and we decided to run away. But Snow overheard us. I made her promise not to say anything but she told my mother."

Regina buried her face in David's chest. He felt the wetness from her tears on his shirt. He let Regina cried. For the first time, she was able to do so freely, with a loving soul supporting her. She had relived that fateful night in her nightmares several times over the years, especially at the beginning of her marriage to Leopold. But she had never been able to share her pain with someone.

David held the sobbing Queen against him. He could feel her pain and somewhere deep inside he knew that had never been able to grieve properly. She needed to talk about what happened, she needed to find some closure. "Regina, what happened to Daniel?"

Regina gulped some air in-between her sobs. "I … I can't."

David gently turned her head toward him. Her chocolate-brown eyes were filled with unshed tears while her cheeks were smeared by the ones that had already fallen. Her lower lip was quivering from the fear and pain associated with the memory. David gently stroke her cheek with his thumb before kissing her forehead. "What happened to Daniel?"

The overwhelming love she saw in his deep blue eyes gave her the strength she needed to continue. "As we were about to run away, my mother entered the stables. I thought I could make her understand. I thought I did but she crushed his heart in front of me."

David wrapped both of his arms around the shivering form of Regina and he let her cry. For the longest time, only her sobs broke the night's silence.

ECECEC

Regina finally quieted against David's chest. She had cried all night for the loss of her stable boy but for the first time, she felt a little bit of hope. Daniel had been her first love and she had always thought that nobody would be able to replace him. She had been right; nobody would be able to replace the pure, tender love that they had shared. But it didn't mean she couldn't be happy. She needed to love again; this is what Daniel would have wanted for her. And she was holding her happy ending against her.

David simply held her. There were no words he could give her that would make her loss less real. But he could give her this simple moment, a moment when she was finally able to grieve properly for her loss. Not only the loss of Daniel but the loss of her innocence. David knew that her transformation from the sweet innocent girl that rescued a strange child from a runaway horse to the Evil Queen who destroyed thousands of lives didn't happen overnight. But his death marked the beginning of that change and she needed to come to terms with it.

The sky turned from black to a deep shade of purple announcing the beginning of dawn. Regina raised her head from David's chest, looking at the horizon. They watched the sunrise without exchanging a word, just happy in each other's embrace.

David kissed the crown of her head. "Would you tell me more about him?"

Regina tensed. She didn't expect him to ask about her first love. "Yes. But not today."

He nuzzled against her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "More than I thought I would be." She was telling him the truth. Confiding to him had lifted a tremendous weight that had settled deep in her heart since Daniel's death. "I'm just tired."

David groaned. He had an early council meeting and he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep between now and then. "Let's get some sleep."

The King walked Regina back to her bedchambers. She was tired but she also didn't want to be alone. "Stay." She looked down at her hands when he chuckled at the commanding tone. "Please."

David couldn't resist the plea in her eyes. He nodded and followed behind her. She laid on the bed, her eyes begging him to join her. He climbed on the bed besides her, pulling her on top of him. Regina laid her head against his chest, her fingertips tracing patterns over his heart. "I love you."

David smiled. She didn't say it often, always fearful that voicing her love would force the universe to punish her. But she wanted to give herself a chance to be happy. And for the first time, she truly believed she had one. However, when he didn't respond, she raised her head to look into his eyes questioningly and somewhat fearfully. David laid his forehead on top of hers. "I love you."

Regina smiled and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. David captured her lips in a sweet kiss. He wanted her to feel loved and treasured. Regina moaned against his lips, feeling the wetness pool in-between her thighs. She moved her hand down his sides and up his torso, removing his shirt in the process. She kissed his bare chest and stomach. David squirmed against her, feeling his pants tighten at her touch.

Regina unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, reaching for his member. She wanted to feel him, all of him, against her. David's moans grew louder. His entire body was tingling in need. She pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, exposing him entirely to her eyes. She removed her own garments, before laying naked on top of him.

David ran his fingertips over her back, sending shivers throughout Regina's body. She traced open-mouthed kisses up his muscled torso before sucking on his pulse point. David writhed underneath her. His head dug deeper into the pillow, providing Regina better access. With one last nip, she released his neck and moved her mouth down his clavicle toward his heart. Her hands were rubbing up and down his strong arms. She kissed the skin above his heart.

David moved his hands up and down her sides, eliciting louder moans from his lover. Everything felt more intense: the softness of her skin underneath his fingers, the warmth of her mouth on his skin, the sound of their moans, the need to be inside her. He flipped them over, muffling her protests with a deep kiss. She was moving her hips against his at a languid pace.

David lined himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her. Regina screamed her pleasure against his lips. He entered inch-by-inch, savoring the feeling of her walls fluttering around him. Regina wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper inside her. She was alternating between moans and gasps as her body fitted perfectly around him. He started thrusting slowly inside her, letting the sensations built. He had never felt this way before.

Regina moved her hips in unison with each of his slow thrust. She felt like her entire body was going to explode around her. She held David close to her, craving for the warmth of his skin against hers. David screamed as the sensation of her walls clenching on him heightened his pleasure. They kept their slow pace until they both reached their respective climax. Regina moaned one last time as she felt the warmth of David's seed filling her body.


	22. Hurt

Regina was reading the latest book her father had sent her. She was lost in the tales of the land without magic, the land relying on technology. Apparently, the first book had been so successful that the author decided to write a second one. As she was reading about the wonders of this land, Regina couldn't help but think about her former mentor. Perhaps Rumplestiltskin was in a land similar to the one so vividly described in the book.

Regina set the book aside and stared at the unobstructed mountain view her balcony was offering. She couldn't believed that over a year had passed since she had last seen him. She truly was happy. Her relationship with David had grown stronger each day and her heart had progressively filled with love. Enough love that she could now cast simple spells just by letting the feeling wash over her. For the more complicated ones, she still needed to be around him but she could summon the magic more easily. She had kept taking lessons with Blue and their relationship had evolved from reluctant student-teacher to a tentative truce. Regina knew the fairy didn't trust her completely but she was willing to work with the Queen to improve her craft.

The Kingdom was prospering under David's reign. The last winter had been more clement and they had been able to spend time and resources improving the infrastructure throughout the Kingdom, allowing for faster access between towns and villages. She had started such plans during her reign but had been unable to execute them since her search for Snow had consumed so much of her time.

Regina shook her head at the memory of her former enemy. For David's sake, she had tried to forgive her stepdaughter. She had even joined him on several occasions when he had visited her tombstone. Deep inside, she knew that the ten-year old child had not been responsible for Daniel's death. Snow had loved Regina with all her heart and she had thought she had been doing Regina a favor by telling her mother. But every time she had tried to forgive, the familiar anger would grip her heart. It was much easier to blame Snow than to blame her mother or even herself.

She had known the danger Daniel was putting himself in by defying her mother's wishes. Yet, she had agreed to run away with him. She selfishly put the promise of her happiness before his safety. Strangely, she also couldn't blame Cora. Despite all the horrors, she was still her mother and Regina loved her even though Cora would never be able to return her daughter's affections.

Regina had never known motherly love but she was starting to get a glimpse of it through her more and more frequent interactions with Granny. The old woman was treating the Queen like a daughter. Regina had enjoyed all the afternoons spent in the kitchen baking a pie or just talking about nothing in particular. She had found a confident in Granny and Regina treasured the advice she had received from the older woman.

Regina had even found a friend in Red. The wolf had been hesitant at first since the Queen had killed her best friend but she had eventually grown fond of their time spent together. Snow had often talked about how her stepmother used to be before all the darkness. And Red was able to see why Snow had loved her so much. She suspected that she also enjoyed a happier, freer version of the woman. Regina didn't often talked about her marriage to Leopold, but everyone could see that she had been very lonely.

Red had also found a kindred spirit in the Queen. Regina knew what it felt like to both have lost her first love and to have killed another human being. Regina had told her about crushing the heart of Rumple's apprentice, about the anguish she had felt for days after the deed had been done. She told Red about how killing had become easier over time but, unlike popular belief, she had never enjoyed it. Red hadn't judged her and the two women had started to spend more time with each other.

Regina smiled as she looked at the clock. She was supposed to meet David for dinner in his private dining room an hour from now. He had been working overtime lately to hammer a renewal treaty between their and Midas' kingdoms. Regina knew how important this task was. After all, their prosperity depended on a renewed peace with Midas.

Regina tried to read her book once again but her mind drifted off toward the happy memories she had formed with the King. After struggling to concentrate for another ten minutes, she decided to surprise David and meet him in his office. As she approached the room, Regina overheard the King's conversation with the Huntsman through the half-open door. Her heart stopped for an instant, tears flowing down her cheeks. How could she have been so naive? She didn't wait for the end of the exchange between the two men. She ran toward her chambers uncaring of the staff's incredulous looks.

ECECEC

The Huntsman was sitting across the room from where the King had been pacing for the last hour. They had finished working on the treaty with Midas. It required only very few modifications and both men were confident that it would be signed within the next week. Since David was in a good mood, the Huntsman brought up the subject that the King dreaded the most. Over the past three months, some members of the council had insisted on David taking a wife and producing an heir to the throne. They had argued that Snow had been dead long enough for the Kingdom to accept a new Queen. Of course, they had also impressed upon him that the new Queen could be anyone of his choosing except the woman he loved.

David had thought about asking Regina to marry him but he was afraid that she would say no and that her refusal would end their relationship. But right now, he was more concerned about delaying the inevitable. He wanted to marry for love and perhaps in time, the Kingdom would learn to accept Regina as Queen. "And what do you suggest?"

"You know you cannot marry Regina. The Kingdom would never accept her as their Queen. Not after everything she's done."

"She has changed."

The murderous look in the King's eyes told the Huntsman that he was walking on very thin ice. "I know that. The people in the Palace know that. But out there, they barely tolerate her. They would never accept her as their Queen." David sighed. They had had this same argument countless times before and it always ended the same way: David getting frustrated and angry at his friend for doing his job. David knew the council was right: he needed an heir to the Kingdom. The Huntsman took David's silence as a sign to continue. "Besides she may be unable to give the heir the Kingdom needs."

"You don't know that."

The Huntsman stood up and walked besides his friend, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Regina was married to Leopold for eight years."

"Leopold had an heir. Maybe they never…." He didn't finish this sentence. Of course, they had. Regina was a beautiful woman and Leopold had surely taken his husband rights.

"David, you have been sleeping with Regina for how long now? Two years? She has never been pregnant." David stayed silent. The Huntsman had expected the same outburst that this discussion always brought. After recovering from his initial surprise at the lack of response, he continued. "You need to take a wife. Keep Regina as a concubine."

David just let the silence stretch. His heart was screaming at him not to take anyone besides Regina. He wouldn't make her suffer with the knowledge that he laid with another woman. He wouldn't betray her trust. But his head was starting to listen to his friend. He needed an heir to the Kingdom and although he didn't want to admit it aloud, he knew that Regina was barren.

At last, he turned toward his friend. "You are right. I have to make a decision." David swallowed hard. "I should have made my intentions clear from the beginning. I will marry in the spring." The Huntsman let out a breath of relief. However, his relief was short as the King continued. "I will marry Regina. I don't care about public opinion. This is my life and it has nothing to do with my ability to govern the Kingdom. As for an heir, I have learned from George that there are other ways to produce one. I will ask her to marry me tonight."

For the first time tonight, the Huntsman questioned the wisdom of pushing his friend to make a decision. He knew that once the King's mind had been made, there was no going back.

ECECEC

When Regina arrived in her chambers, she collapsed in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. She was breathing heavily, trying to contain the sobs that shook her body. The Huntsman's words were still resonating in her ear: marriage, heir, anyone but her. But it was David's silence that had hurt the most. He hadn't tried to defend her; he hadn't tried to fight for her. She had hoped that he would have asked her to marry him. She had tried to convince herself that the reason he hadn't proposed yet was that he still cared deeply for Snow and he would have viewed a proposal to her as a betrayal of his first love. She had taken some comfort in knowing that he had been faithful to her.

The truth broke her heart in half. He was planning to marry. Rationally, she knew he was right. He needed an heir to the Kingdom and she would never be able to produce one. But her heart wanted him to stay true to her. She didn't want to share him with anyone. Leopold had treated her as a prize he could parade in front of the court and guests. She had always been a second thought to his precious daughter. She had never come first and she wasn't going to allow another man to treat her this way. Anger slowly replaced the sadness and despair. She had been stupid to think that he could love her, that she had a future with him. She needed to leave this place at once, before she would be a prisoner once more. She didn't have much time. David was going to start looking for her in less than an hour.

As quickly as she could, she changed into comfortable riding clothes and packed a few outfits for her trip. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she needed to put as much distance between her and this Palace as possible. How foolish of her to think that she could have found happiness in this place.

She looked around her room. But she had been happy. As happy as she had ever been. But that happiness had been an illusion and the Huntsman words brought her harshly back to reality: she was unlovable and a second choice. She scrambled a note to David before hurrying to the stables.

Regina saddled Darkfire quickly, thankful that he didn't emit a noise. In her sadness and panic, she failed to notice the storm brewing on the horizon. With one last look toward the kitchen where Granny was surely preparing the evening meal, she launched Darkfire into the path leading toward the nearest village.

Regina didn't get the chance to ride far from the Palace when the storm caught up with her. The rain was pouring down on them and she was forced to keep Darkfire at a slow pace so she could see the path ahead. The thunder was getting dangerously close and Regina started to panic. She needed to find shelter for the night. She stopped Darkfire, trying to find her bearings.

Although it wasn't night yet, the storm clouds obscured the setting sun, plunging her surroundings into darkness. Darkfire was pacing nervously, afraid of the thunder and lighting. Regina put a calming hand on his neck, trying to settle her horse. As she turned around in her saddle to locate the path, lighting struck a few paces from them. Darkfire neighed in fear and bucked. Regina tried to calm the panicked horse while trying to stay on top of him. Darkfire reared as a second lightning strike landed nearby. Regina fell to the ground, hitting her head on a rock. She called out David's name before everything went black.


	23. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: marital rape. Skip the parts in italics if this is a problem.

Cold.

Wet.

Numb.

Water drops falling on her face.

Regina slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head to look at her surroundings. The movement resulted in throbbing pain throughout her skull. She raised her hand to the area with the worst pain. She hissed at the touch. The sticky, warm substance triggered her memories. Blood. Her blood. She fell. Darkfire. The Queen sat up abruptly, wincing from the pain. She looked around and gently called his name. But her horse was nowhere to be found.

Regina tried to take deep, even breaths to quell the feeling of panic slowly rising in her chest. She was alone in the forest, in a storm, and with no shelter.

She moved her legs and arms slowly assessing the damage she had sustained in her fall. As far as she could tell nothing was broken. One small favor from the universe. But she needed to find shelter quickly. Night had fallen on the Enchanted Forest, and with it so did the temperature. She didn't know how long she had been lying on the ground under the storm but her clothes were soaking wet. She needed to get out of the rain and out of her wet clothes if she wanted to survive the night.

Regina yelped as she tried to move her fingers. Her hands were being assaulted by millions of tiny needles. As she inspected them more closely, her panic grew tenfold. Her fingers were pale and numb, the first signs of frostnip. Remembering Daniel's lessons on surviving in the cold, she hugged herself tight, protecting her hands from further damage.

She tried to summon her magic to poof herself to safety. She knew she wasn't far from the Palace and she tried to conjure the image of Granny in her kitchen. Safety. Love. David. A dull pain gripped her heart at the thought of David and all hopes for using magic were quickly crushed. She would have to reach the royal grounds the old-fashioned way.

One of the things that Regina had learned from a very young age was to survive. She had survived her mother's care. And she knew that the first rule was to not give up regardless of how bleak her present situation was. Regina got up on unsteady legs and started walking in the dark under the pouring rain. She didn't know where she was going but she hoped for a cabin, a cave, or even a tree trunk large enough for her to hide in and let the storm pass. Besides, walking would help her conserve body heat.

She had been walking for what seemed like hours. Her vision was blurry from her head injury and she couldn't feel her hands anymore. She forced herself to move her fingers against her sides to keep the blood flowing to the affected areas. The pain was excruciating. She couldn't see far ahead, making her search for any form of shelter almost impossible. But she knew she had to keep walking, if she stopped she would certainly die from the cold.

So she kept walking in the dark. Mercifully, the rain had lightened up to a drizzle. Every muscle was throbbing and her head was pounding from her injury. She was shivering in the cold. She just wanted to curl up on the floor and sleep. But not yet. She had to keep going. She tried to distract herself by thinking about her book. She had taken it with her, hoping to finish it on her journey out of the Kingdom.

The King. David. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes. By now, he would have read her note. Simple. To the point. No goodbyes.

She cried as she imagined him frantically searching for her after the storm has passed. Maybe he would sent guards and soldiers throughout the Kingdom like he had when the villagers had held her. But they wouldn't find her. She had no idea where she was but as she took one step and then another, she knew that she wouldn't make it out of these woods alive. The animals would take care of her remains. There would be nothing left for David to find.

Maybe it was for the best. The Huntsman had been right. David needed to think about the future of the Kingdom and that meant providing an heir to the throne. She would never be able to give him a child. So long ago she had taken a potion to spite her mother. She would never be pregnant. She couldn't. He may grieve for a few months but then he would surely take a new wife, one able to bear his children. Regina's sobs shook her entire body but she kept on walking. One step at a time.

Or maybe David wouldn't grieve for her at all. He had been ready to find a wife. Maybe her disappearance would provide him with the opportunity to marry without the guilt of breaking his promise to her. Maybe he would be happy about the situation. The thought made Regina's knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

She had lost her will to fight. There was no reason for her to. The man she loved with all her heart had betrayed her. She curled up on herself and started singing. A lullaby. The one her father sang to her when she was a child. The one he sang after her mother had punished her for one reason or another. The one she herself sang for Snow when the child was sick.

Snow.

The rain had transformed into snow. Regina laughed at the irony. Snow would kill her after all! She moved her hands up toward the sky, trying to catch the first snowflakes of the season. They were beautiful. So pure. Unlike her heart. Her black heart. Her unlovable black heart.

Sleep was calling her name, seducing her with its promise to end the pain. If she slept, her head would stop hurting, she would feel warm. She closed her eyes but she jerked herself awake almost immediately. She was going to die here. But maybe, just maybe she will get to see the sun rise over the horizon one more time. Regina started singing to the sky.

The snow had stopped. The morning lights were piercing through the horizon. Regina smiled, she had survived the night. She also had stopped shivering under her snow blanket. She didn't feel cold anymore, just a numbing sensation throughout her body. She had been unable to move her hands for the past hour. As she watched the sun over the mountain, she slowly closed her eyes.

ECECEC

After his confrontation with the Huntsman, David walked back to his bedchambers. Tonight, he would propose to Regina. He had intended to sacrifice love for duty once. But he wasn't going to let duty pull him away from Regina. His love for her was different than the one he had held for Snow. Snow was his first love, innocent and naive. His love for Regina ran deeper through every fiber of his being. He couldn't imagine his life without her, couldn't imagine taking another breath without her by his side.

People said he had saved her from the Evil Queen. His love had revealed the beautiful woman underneath. But truth be told, they had saved each other. Regina had kept him from a downward dark spiral after Snow's death. She had also made him feel wanted. Snow liked the idea of having a Prince by her side as she retook the Kingdom and he played along, happy to live some of his childhood fantasies. But she had never took him seriously. She never followed his advice or even asked for his counsel. Every chance she had, she reminded him of his humble beginnings. Regina had let him in. She had trusted him even after life had taught her to trust no one. She had made him feel wanted for who he was underneath the title.

He pulled his mother's ring out of his dresser. He smiled as he remembered his mother's words. This ring would help him find true love. He already had. The ring had led him to Snow and Snow had led him to Regina. Now he just hoped that Regina would accept the ring.

David nervously walked along the corridors leading to his private dining room. His heart was hammering in his chest and his palms were sweaty. He hadn't been nervous when he proposed to Snow since he had known she would accept the proposal. But Regina was different and he had learned over the years that she reacted differently from most women.

He had arrived early to make sure that everything was perfect. He poured wine into two goblets and sat by the fireplace waiting for Regina. As time passed, David started pacing the length of the dining room. Regina was half an hour late. He knew she liked to keep him waiting but never this long.

He waited another half hour. Dread slowly replaced his anxiety over the proposal. He rushed to her bedroom, imagining all the possible horrible scenarios that could explain her absence. He was surprised when he found her room untouched. He had expected some signs of struggle. "Regina?" He approached the bathroom adjoining the bedchamber, hoping to find her asleep in a warm bath. But he found no signs of her.

As he turned around to call his personal guards, the folded paper on the dining table caught his attention. His name was neatly written on it in Regina's handwriting. His heart stopped as he read the few words on the piece of paper.

" _I will never be your concubine. -R"_

He flumped into a nearby chair, rereading her words over and over again. How? He could barely breathe. She had overheard his conversation with the Huntsman and now she was gone. David became suddenly aware of the thunder. He watched in horror as the storm intensified outside. Regina was in that storm. He just hoped she had found shelter before the worst of it.

David tried to take steady breaths to lift the weight constricting his chest. His efforts were immediately squashed at the sound of frightened whinnies and hooves clashing on the pavement. He rushed to the balcony to watch the stable hands trying to calm a terrified Darkfire.

David ran outside as the stable hands finally subdued the horse. Without acknowledging the efforts of the men, he shouted. "Where is Regina?"

The younger man looked at him with wide eyes. "Your Majesty, he .. he came back alone."

David removed the saddle bags from the horse and examined the content: change of clothes, some money, and the book she had been reading. She hadn't even taken any food with her. Or maybe she had. And she was enjoying it in a shelter snuggled in front of a fire. But somehow, David knew it wasn't the truth. He didn't know where she was but he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't in a safe, warm place. David grunted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The King could have strangled the man in front of him.

The man shouted over the storm. "Where is Regina?"

David could barely contain his anger. "Out there alone in that storm. Because she overheard you suggesting she should be a concubine." The Huntsman had the decency to look contrite. David grabbed Darkfire's reins from the trembling stable hand. "I'm going after her."

"In this storm? It will be suicide. She may have been able to find shelter before the storm hit. You need to wait until tomorrow when the storm has passed. You'll have a better chance to find her then."

As the Huntsman finished his plea, thunder resonated and lightning illuminated the sky. Darkfire reared, almost knocking the King in the head. The Huntsman tackled his friend to the ground, saving his life. "You need to wait until morning." The man was nearly screaming over the raging storm.

David knew he was right. As much as he hated to admit it, he had no chance of finding her in that storm. He turned to the stable hand. "Get this horse to the stables. Have horses ready for a search party as soon as the storm lifts."

The boy nodded once and took the soaking horse away. David then turned his attention to the Huntsman. "Organize the search parties. She cannot be far from the grounds."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Huntsman paused. "Do you have any ideas where she may have been heading to?"

David shook his head. His first reaction had been to head to her father's estate but she would have anticipated his reaction. "No. But I know someone who can help."

David left the Huntsman in the courtyard and he rushed back inside. He found the help hovering in the downstairs library. Blue was going over some spells she wanted Regina to try. Although she would never admit it, she was proud of her student. Regina had managed to learn the basic spells rather quickly. She knew Regina was frustrated by her lack of skills compared to the magic she once possessed. But the light magic the Queen was capable of summoning was more powerful than any of her past dark spells. And Blue couldn't wait to teach Regina more advanced incantations. She would be able to help so many once she mastered all her powers.

Blue had also been looking for ways to remove the pendants. Although they were not blocking her white magic, they drained energy from the Queen every time she cast a spell. Blue had been reluctant to admit it but there was no reason for her to wear those pendants anymore. She was convinced that the Queen would never use her dark powers to harm another and maybe allowing Regina access to the magic she was familiar with would help her learn to control the light magic.

David walked besides the fairy, wasting no time. "I need your help."

Blue flew back in surprise at the interruption. She watched the disheveled man in front of her incredulously. The King was standing in a water puddle of his own making, his hair combed by the wind, and his clothes muddy and torn. His breaths were coming in rapid successions. "Your Majesty? What can I do for you?"

"Regina is out in that storm. Can magic help locate her?"

Blue swallowed hard. She didn't know why Regina would go out in that storm but she wanted to believe that she had been able to use magic to protect herself. However, one look at the man told her all she needed to know. Something had happened between them and since her magic was tied to her feelings for him, she may not be able to do so. She tried to sense the white magic belonging to the Queen. A sense of panic gripped her when she failed to do so. She could always feel the presence of the Queen's magic. Her powers were so strong and so pure than any fairy would be able to locate her. Her failure to do so could only mean two things: either the Queen was dead or very nearly so. "I'll need a few hours to prepare the potion. We'll need an object belonging to her. Something she has handled many times."

David nodded. "I'll get one. Thank you for your help."

"I just hope it won't be too late."

Both turned toward the windows and watched the storm raging outside.

"I want to believe that she had a chance to find shelter."

They both knew this wasn't the case.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'll have the potion ready by morning."

David nodded and headed toward Regina's chamber to retrieve an object. He searched the room thoroughly for an object to enchant. Blue had told him she needed an object Regina had handled many times. David closed his eyes and tried to picture Regina. Everything she had been wearing. He smiled when he remembered the blue ribbon. He had given it to her for her birthday and she had been wearing it almost daily since then. He walked to her vanity and let out a breath of relief when he found the ribbon laying next to her hairbrush.

David fisted it, hoping he could feel her presence through the fabric. But there was nothing. He let the despair consume him and sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands. How could she have been so stupid? He never gave her a reason to doubt his words. Why did she believe he would betray her now?

He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the floor of Regina's bedchambers but when he raised his head to look toward the window, his last hopes of finding Regina alive were crushed as he watched the snow fall outside. For the first time in his life, David prayed to a god he didn't believe in. He prayed that she had found shelter and that she was watching the first snowfall of the season though the window, bundled up in warm blankets and sipping on hot tea.

The snow storm finally passed in the wee morning hours. The ground was now covered in a white blanket almost five inches deep. As promised, Blue had prepared the potion and they were ready to enchant the ribbon. All the members of the search party knew there was no time to waste. Although the Huntsman had called their quest a search and rescue mission, every man knew they were just going to retrieve a body. Nobody could have survived in that storm. But in the last hopes that the Queen had survived and to humor the King, they carried blankets and warm tea.

As the men followed the enchanted object to the Queen, Granny and Red prepared Regina's chambers. They started a fire and piled blankets up on her bed. Granny was warming some water for a hot bath while Red prepared some remedies for frost bites. They worked in silence, not willing to voice their concerns about the chances of finding Regina alive.

ECECEC

_It was her wedding night. The moment she had dreaded the most. As she was marched toward the King's bedchambers, she tried to remember her mother's words. "You must please your King, Regina."_

_She was trying not to cry, not to show her fear. She had always thought that this night would be spent with Daniel. There would have been no hesitation, only desire burning in the pit of her stomach. But this was her reality now. Her mother had seen to it._

_As she entered his chambers, Regina was surprised to find three other men with the King. Leopold smiled softly as he walked toward her. "Don't mind them Regina. They are here to witness the consummation of our marriage. They won't say a word."_

_Regina swallowed, trying to contain her tears. She was humiliated. Not only would she have to lay in bed with a man old enough to be her father but three other men would observe her, observe their coupling. She lowered her head and tried to keep the bile from rising._

_Leopold moved his hands up and down her body. He circled around his new wife, appraising her as he would a horse. She was his new belonging, one he could play with at will. He unlaced the back of her gown and let it pool to the floor._

_Regina wrapped her arms protectively around her, trying to hide from his hungry gaze. Leopold placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "You're a beautiful woman Regina. You don't have to hide your body from me."_

_He led her to the bed and help her lay down. He undressed rapidly. Regina turned her head to the side, unwilling to look at the man about to take her virginity. Leopold laid on top of her and lined himself at her entrance. She gripped the sheets tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the pain that was coming._

_She felt herself tightening around him as he thrusted deep inside her. His mouth was on her breast, gently sucking at her nipple. She arched her back toward her lover, her head burying into the pillow. She was about to go over the edge but she wanted to feel him deeper inside her. She wrapped her leg around the King and pushed him in. She moaned in pleasure as she felt her lover thrusting deeper and harder within her. Her walls fluttered around his member as she screamed his name. "David!"_

_She smiled at him as he was tracing patterns around her navel. He kissed her stomach down to her hips. Regina giggled as his light kisses were tickling her skin. They hadn't been able to spend much time with each other this past month and this was the first night he indicated he might stay._

_Her hopes were crushed however as he sat up and put his shirt back on. She couldn't help the look of hurt on her face. "When will I see you next?"_

_David didn't answer. "The doctor said Julia would be ready in the next few days."_

_Julia. His wife. Ready to bear his children. Regina turned around in the bed, too ashamed to look at him. The King was treating her like a toy he could throw away once he was done playing._

She whimpered in her dreams as two strong arms lifted her from under the snow.


	24. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of marital rape and child abuse, torture. Don't read the last part in italics if it is a trigger.

Chapter 24: Warm

They were making slow progress. Granny had insisted they take a wagon with them so they could start rewarming Regina on the way back. At least, that's what she had told David. But The Huntsman had picked up on her hidden message. It would be easier to move a frozen body in a wagon than on horseback. The snow had hampered their progress and David was growing impatient.

The ribbon's glow had steadily increased in intensity and they knew they must be close to their goal. David turned to his captain. "We should move ahead and find her, the wagon can follow after us. We can take some fur and blankets with us and start taking care of her while they get to us."

The Huntsman nodded. Either they would find Regina alive and they could start rewarming her gently before moving her to the Palace or most likely, they could prepare her body and give David some time to grieve alone. "I'll go with you and one soldier. Once we find her, he can ride back to get the others."

David grabbed the blankets and fur one of the soldiers was handing him. The man could not look at his King. He knew what they were going to find. "We'll wait here for your signal."

David nodded and launched his horse into a gallop followed by the Huntsman and the volunteer. They found Regina within fifteen minutes. She was buried under a mountain of snow, unmoving. Her face was deathly pale and her lips blue. As soon as he reached her, David jumped off his horse and started brushing the snow off of her, all the while talking to her reassuringly.

The Huntsman signaled for the volunteer to head back before dismounting to help his friend. As soon as they freed Regina from most of the snow, David gently lifted her up to his chest. Both men gasped as she whimpered. David could feel a surge of relief washing over him. He kissed her forehead gently hoping to wake her up fully.

The Huntsman sprang into action. It was a miracle that the Queen had survived the night in the woods but one look at her told him she wasn't out of death's grip just yet. Her body was stone cold but she wasn't shivering. Her lips were blue and her skin white as snow. She was taking shallow, raspy breath that came irregularly. He cleared out a patch of forest floor and laid two layers of fur on the now snow-free ground. "David, you need to take her out of those wet clothes!"

His friend's alarmed tone shook the King from his trance. He started peeling off the layers of Regina's clothing. The wet garments were sticking to her body and the King was having some difficulties getting her out of her wet prison. The rain and snow had soaked through all layers of clothing, leaving her skin damped. Once she was naked, David carried her to the fur. The Huntsman was approaching with blankets. "You too. Your body heat will be the most effective way to warm her up."

David executed himself. He wrapped his body around Regina's and laid with her on the fur. Her body was so cold, it felt like he was embracing an ice block. The Huntsman covered the couple in two layers of blanket and two layers of fur. "Keep her close to your chest, it's the warmest part of your body." The King nodded. The Huntsman cleared another patch of forest floor to build a fire. But his effort was unsuccessful as the rain had soaked the forest litter before the snow could settle. For now, they would have to hope that David's body heat would be sufficient to keep her alive.

The two men didn't exchange another word. Regina's breathing had evened out but she still hadn't started shivering. They waited an hour for the rest of their rescue party to arrive. The men were invigorated at the thought of bringing the Queen back alive. They started preparing the wagon, layering the bottom with fur and blankets.

David was sweating under the covers. Regina's skin was slowly warming up but he knew that unless she started shivering, her core temperature would keep dropping until she died. His eyes met with the Huntsman's. They both knew that they couldn't take the chance to move her. Yet, she needed more active methods of rewarming. She needed to be soaked into a warm bath. The Huntsman was the first to break the heavy silence. "Let's give her another ten minutes."

As if on cue, Regina started shivering in David's arms. The King gasped his relief as the other men smiled and chuckled in return, patting each other's on the back. Regina curled into the warmth provided by David's embrace, nuzzling her head into his chest. The Huntsman smiled at his friend. "Let's get her back to the Palace."

David wrapped her in the two blankets covering them. Regina whined when she lost contact with his skin. David caressed her cheek. "It will only be a minute." He watched as Regina settled back into a deep sleep. He then used the two bottom blankets to cover himself. He needed to stay warm as well so he could provide the additional warmth Regina needed once they were settled into the wagon.

They would have to act quickly so she wouldn't lose too much heat in the process. Two men removed the fur, while the Huntsman lifted Regina and carried her to the wagon. David ran past his friend to lay down on the makeshift bed his men had prepared. As soon as Regina was safely back in his embrace, the soldiers layered two blankets and the rest of the fur on top of them. David unwrapped his Queen and pulled her close to him, resuming their previous position. She was still shivering as she curled onto his chest, soaking up his warmth.

He laid with her, holding her close to his bare chest. He knew they had a long trip ahead and they needed to keep her warm. She was still unable to maintain her own body temperature and any drop would signify her death. They had hesitated to look for any frost-related injuries, not wanting to expose Regina to the cold. In the end, David had decided against it since they wouldn't be able to do much for her until they reached the Palace anyway. Their priority was to keep her warm, which meant underneath the pile of blankets.

The Huntsman was riding at the wagon's side, observing his friend. The King was murmuring encouragements in her ear. She was whimpering in pain now, the sensations probably returning to her body as she was warming up. David gently rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. The Huntsman eyes were filling with tears. He used to never shed tears for other human beings. Only for the animals he had to sacrifice so he may live. But as he watched the couple, he couldn't help the feeling of sadness. In that instant, he realized that David's life was tied to Regina's. If she dies, he wasn't sure the King would survive the loss. "I'm sorry."

David's voice was harsh when he answered his personal guard. "She isn't dead."

"I know. I'm sorry to have suggested you should find a wife."

David's expression softened. "I won't take anyone but her."

The Huntsman looked at the shivering woman in David's arms. "I know."

Regina's whimpers intensified. The King held her closer, gently rubbing her back. "Shh… we're getting you home to a warm bath, a warm bed, and when you wake a warm meal." He gently kissed her lips and Regina settled against him once more. When David looked back up to where his friend had been, he only saw empty space.

The Huntsman had ridden forward to give them some privacy. They were almost back and he knew that Regina's fight had only just begun.

ECECEC

Granny had redoubled her efforts to get everything ready for Regina. The Huntsman had sent a scout ahead announcing the news that the Queen was alive but very weak. According to the men, the party should be back within the hour.

Granny had ordered water to be constantly warmed up so they could fill the bathtub as well as wineskins to be kept under the blankets. The fire was lit and Regina's bed was filled with blankets and fur. All she could do now was wait.

As soon as she heard the horses, Granny ran outside. She climbed inside the wagon and kneeled by the Queen. "Is she awake?"

David shook her head. "She is not warming up."

Granny could see the desperation in the King's eyes. Regina had stopped shivering almost half an hour ago but her body was nowhere near a safe temperature. Granny reached under the blankets to rub Regina's back. The Queen was so cold, Granny couldn't believe she was still alive. "I had the bathtub filled for her."

David nodded and started wrapping Regina into blankets for the trip to her bedchambers. The Huntsman handed him his clothes back and David dressed under the covers. Regina didn't make a sound or tried to reach out for him as she had when they had moved her to the wagon in the first place. She was getting weaker and all knew they didn't have much time to rewarm her properly. He carefully picked her up and carried her to her bedchambers.

Granny instructed him to lay Regina on the floor. All the fireplaces had been lit, warming up the place to an uncomfortable temperature. They unwrapped Regina and Granny carefully examined the Queen's skin for signs of damage. She frowned when she reached her fingers. They were red and stiff: frostbites. The Queen didn't move when Granny handled them but the old woman couldn't tell whether Regina was unable to feel the pain or unable to express her discomfort. "Let's get her in the tub."

David gently lowered Regina into the warm water, Granny holding her hands above the water line. They gently washed the Queen with the warm water, constantly replacing the liquid inside the tub to keep the temperature constant. Finally, Regina started shivering again. David and Granny watched the Queen as her cheeks became flushed and her lips turned a more pinkish color. They both let out a breath of relief.

Granny waited for the Queen to stop shivering in the warm bath before taking care of her hands. She gently lowered Regina's hands into the tub but as soon as her fingers came in contact with the water, Regina whimpered and tried to free herself from Granny's grasp. "I know it hurts child. It will just be a minute."

Regina fought Granny with all the strength she had. David held her down while Granny moved the Queen's fingers under the water trying to restore blood flow. "You're hurting her."

"I know but that's a good sign. It means her hands are not permanently damaged. We may have to do this a few times a day until she can move them on her own."

David nodded but he couldn't stand seeing the woman he loved in so much pain. "I think she had enough for now."

"Get some towels."

They dried Regina gently, taking particular care with her hands. Granny bandaged them to prevent further injury and keep them warm. She handed David one of his shirts. "Her nightgowns were not exactly designed with warmth and comfort in mind."

David smiled having removed quite a number of those over the years. He dressed Regina with his shirt and carried her to the bed. They placed the wineskin around the Queen and added a few layers of blankets. Now all they could do was wait.

ECECEC

_It was finally over but the pain of him between her legs for the first time only faded marginally. Without looking at his young wife, the King left the bedchambers. The witnesses noded at her and followed the King. She was hurt and humiliated. Is that really what her mother had wanted for her? Regina curled up in the bed and cried herself to sleep._

Warm hands on her body, ripping away her wet clothes.

_She had managed to escape her mother for one afternoon. She had met with Daniel for a picnic by the lake. They had joked, laughed, and kissed. She wasn't paying attention to the sun getting low on the horizon. She was happy in her lover's arms, nuzzling against his chest. Daniel was running his hands over her back, eliciting soft moans from her._

" _I could stay here forever." She whispered the words, afraid to break the magical moment._

" _Me too. But we should head back. Your mother will return soon."_

_At the mention of her mother, Regina tensed and let out a resigned breath. Daniel was right. She was supposed to be working on her embroidery and her mother would certainly be displeased at her lack of progress. It didn't really matter. Cora always found a reason to be displeased with her daughter. At least she had spent the afternoon with Daniel._

" _You're right. We should go."_

_Reluctantly the two lovers stood up and started walking toward the main house. Regina was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the deep puddle that had separated from the main lake. She was drenched from head to toe._

" _Regina, are you ok?" His tone was gentle, concerned._

_Regina was laughing, splashing around in the puddle. Daniel laughed at first but grew more serious. "Your mother!"_

" _We need to get back so I can change!"_

_The couple hurried back to the estate. But it was too late. As Regina entered her home, her mother was waiting for her in the foyer. Her eyes were cold, her posture tense, the anger simmering under the surface. "Where were you?"_

_Regina didn't answer. She would be punished regardless of whether she apologized or gave her mother an explanation. Cora grabbed her daughter by the arm and pulled her harshly. Regina successfully prevented the pained scream from escaping her lips. Her cries always made the punishments harsher._

_She followed her mother to her bedroom. "Why are you wet?" Her lack of response won her a hard slap across the face. Regina let out the first sob of the night but didn't answer her mother. "Get out of those wet clothes."_

_Regina didn't move. She knew what was coming and her clothes would offer some layers of protection. Cora started ripping the wet garments off of her daughter, digging her nails into the tender flesh._

"I'm sorry". She had heard those words before.

" _Take him to my bedchamber!"_

_Regina was furious. Her wolf had become a sheep. She paced the length of her vault, squeezing the heart of her Huntsman in rhythm with the flow of her anger. She knew the man could feel every single attack on his heart and this knowledge filled her with pleasure. She threw his heart in a box before joining her prisoner in her bedchambers._

_She circled around the bed like a predator descending on its prey. The man had somewhat recovered but she could still see the fear in his eyes. The same fear she must have shown on her wedding night. She was weak then but now she was in control._

_She hadn't been with a man since her wedding night. Leopold had never come to her bed after that night. Not that she had wanted him to anyway. But he had held power over her that night. And if she had learned one thing from her mother is that power was everything._

" _You'll pleasure me tonight."_

_The man looked at her. He wasn't compelled to do so in the same way he had obeyed her when she was holding his heart. But he couldn't deny that the woman was as gorgeous as she was dangerous. The combination stirred something deep inside of him. He kneeled up on the bed and reached out to her, encircling her waist with his strong arm. Before she could protest, he took her mouth into a deep kiss. His tongue was aggressively seeking hers, and he was biting at her lower lips when she didn't comply._

_Regina had never been kissed this way before. Daniel's kisses had been tender, making her feel precious. The King's had been devoid of emotions; he was just performing a show in front of the court and the guests. The Huntsman's were hungry. He wanted her. She felt his desire burn deep inside the pit of her belly._

_The Huntsman moved his hands up her back, untying the laces of her dress. Regina grew frustrated with the wait and with one flick of her hand, they were both naked. After a few seconds to recover from the initial shock, the Huntsman attacked her body hungrily. He latched his mouth onto one breast, flicking his tongue over her hardening nipple. He ran his fingernails down her back, sure to leave a mark in the morning. Regina gasped as the feelings of pain and pleasure mingled with each other. She wanted more. She needed more. She felt a wetness starting to pool in-between her thighs._

_The Huntsman moved to her other breast, nipping at the tender flesh. Regina moaned and started moving her hips in rhythm with her lover. The man groaned against her chest. He knew this was wrong but he wanted her. He lifted the Queen and threw her on the bed. Her eyes were burning in anger at the harsh treatment._

_He grabbed her knees and pulled her to him. Her whimpers stopped him. He could see the fear in her eyes. It was there just for an instant, but long enough for him to understand she wasn't used to rough sex. Or maybe she was. Too much. That realization brought his gentler side to the surface. He leaned on top of her and deposited open-mouth kisses along her jawline, down to her neck. He sucked gently on her pulse point._

_Regina was writhing beneath him in pure pleasure. Her core was aching for him to take her. She reached in-between their bodies and grabbed his manhood, stroking him. The man on top of her grunted. He removed her hand before pushing into her slowly. He watched as her facial expression changed from fear and pain to pleasure and desire. Once she was used to the feeling of him inside her, he started moving gently._

_The Huntsman felt the Queen tightening around him. Her body was shaking from the waves of pleasure his slow thrusts generated. She alternated between soft moans and hard cries. She was beautiful to watch. And she was his. He may not have been the first one to claim her body but he knew he was the first one to make her feel the pleasure of the flesh. And this made him want her more. Her walls clenched hard around him and her lips parted in a silent scream as she reached her climax. He pulled out of her and stroke himself once before coming over the sheets._

_The Huntsman looked at the panting woman. Her pupils were dilated in pure pleasure, and her body was still quivering from her orgasm. "I'm sorry." He paused before continuing. "I'm sorry you had never been loved before."_

Pain. Her hands were burning but she couldn't move them away.

" _You're late dearie."_

_Regina dismounted her horse. Rumple ordered her to meet him in the middle of the woods. She looked around but couldn't guess the object of today's lesson. "What am I doing here?"_

_Her apprenticeship with Rumple hadn't been going smoothly. He was often frustrated with his student, who couldn't grasp the simplest spells. Her skills were nowhere near those of her sister but Rumple would have to work with what he was given. He needed her anger more than he needed her skills. He also discovered that Regina's magic was strongly linked to her emotions, more so than the average sorcerer. And today Rumple was planning to use the three greatest motivators: anger, fear, and pain. He had tried to teach her to transport herself from one location to another but to no avail. He had tried to motivate her by explaining that she would be free to go as she pleased without the King but the carrot hadn't work. He was growing impatient. He needed her to cast the curse so he could find his son. It was time for the stick._

" _Don't take that tone with me dearie. You have no power here." He giggled. "In fact, you have no power anywhere. You're just a pretty doll the princess can play with."_

_Regina's eyes turned murderous. Anger. They were going somewhere. Regina moved toward her mentor, the magic crackling at her fingertips. Rumple quickly deflected her spell and grabbed her wrists into an iron grip. Regina gasped and tried to get away from the surprisingly strong hold. Fear. He just needed the last one: pain._

_Rumple conjured a stone and placed Regina's wrists on it, forcing her to kneel on the ground. The Queen was thrashing around, trying to free herself. "What are you doing?" She willed her voice to remain strong despite her growing fear._

" _Teaching you a lesson." Rumple flicked his hand and her wrists were now shackled to the stone. She was completely unable to move. Her fear grew as she tried to free herself desperately. "There are only two ways out of this: either cut your hands off or magically transport yourself away from here."_

" _And if I don't succeed you'll leave me here?" She smirked. The guards would notice her absence and search for her. She could be rescued by nightfall. She settled on the ground, intent on waiting for her rescuers._

" _I see you'll need some motivation." Rumple giggled and conjured a pile of dry wood at the foot of the stone, directly underneath her hands. Regina's eyes widen in fear. A fear that was only confirmed when she saw him holding a fireball. "Last chance, dearie."_

_Regina closed her eyes and willed herself to safety. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she couldn't concentrate. "Don't try to think about it Regina. Just do it!" Rumple gave his student another fifteen minutes before lighting the wood._

_Regina screamed before she could feel the heat. She frantically tried to free herself by pulling on her bound wrists, rather than relying on magic. Her hands were starting to burn and tears stung her eyes. She begged him and she hated herself for it. "Please… please. Don't do this."_

_She screamed one more time when the smell of burnt flesh reached her nose. The pain in her hands was unbearable. She was about to give up when a purple cloud engulfed her. When she opened her eyes she was several feet away from the stone and Rumple was healing her burns._


	25. Safe

David and Granny were replacing the wineskins filled with hot water. Regina had been warming up progressively for the past hour. Her skin had a more pinkish color and her breathing had evened out as she fell into a deep sleep. She needed rest and the pair had decided to take turns taking care of the Queen for the next few days. Her body temperature would need to be carefully monitored and her hands bathed regularly in warm water. As they were tucking her up one more time under her mountain of blankets, the Huntsman knocked and entered the warm chamber.

"Here are the documents you requested, Your Majesty."

David nodded and pointed toward the small dining table. "Thank you. Leave them there." He was about to say more but couldn't bring himself to do so. He was still angry at his friend for what happened although he knew he was mostly responsible for it. The Huntsman had been doing his job by bringing his attention to a problem. If David had been quicker and more vehement in his refusal, Regina wouldn't have left the castle. She wouldn't be at risk of gangrene.

The Huntsman placed the two-foot-high pile of documents on the table and left without another word. Granny couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Light reading before bedtime?"

David sighed. "You could say that. I need to figure out a matter that almost cost Regina her life."

Granny's expression grew serious. She had no idea why the Queen decided to take a ride in that storm but she had the strong feeling that it had to do with the rumors spreading across the castle. "So the rumors are true. You are about to marry. And not Regina."

David gaped at the old woman. "What?"

The King's stupefaction disturbed Granny. "Surely you're aware of the rumor spreading around the Palace?"

David shook his head. "No. I thought this conversation stayed between me and the Huntsman. Yes, we have talked about me marrying to ensure the succession. But we disagreed on who should be my wife. Regina overheard part of the conversation."

Granny's eyes narrowed. "Which part exactly?"

"The part where the Huntsman suggested I should marry a woman capable of bearing a child and take Regina as a concubine."

Granny gasped in shock. No wonder Regina had left. "And you agreed with him?"

"No. But I didn't disagree fast enough. And Regina probably never heard the last part of our conversation. I was going to ask her to marry me that night."

Granny smiled. She had been waiting for that moment. Her smile faded as she realized what had happened. "But she never got the chance to hear the proposal."

David shook his head one more time. "But the Huntsman was right about two things. One, the Kingdom will not accept her easily. And two, she may be unable to produce an heir."

Granny motioned toward the papers on the dining table. "Hence the light reading?"

"Yes."

The old woman readjusted the blankets around the Queen one more time. She wanted to make sure that the woman she had come to love as a daughter would be comfortable for the night. "I'll leave you to it then."

David smiled. "Good night Granny."

"Good night David. I'll be back in the morning to take care of her hands." On those words, she left the Queen's bedchambers.

David kissed Regina's forehead tenderly, trying to pour some of his strength into her. Although her life was no longer in danger, she had a long road to recovery ahead of her. She suffered frostbites on most of her fingers and she would need a lot of care if she were to ever regain full functionality. Next, David reached for the pile of documents and sighed. He would have a long night ahead of him as well. He sat at the table and started reading the Kingdom laws.

David read for a few hours, checking regularly on Regina to make sure she was still sleeping peacefully. He had removed the wineskins and a few layers of blankets. Her chambers were uncomfortably warm but he knew she still needed it. He was about one third of the way through his reading but his eyes were slowly falling shut as the events of the day finally caught up with him. He removed his shirt and lay next to Regina on top of the blankets. He kissed her forehead and stroke her cheek before falling asleep next to her.

The suffocating warmth woke the King a few hours later. The sun was already rising over the horizon, revealing the snow-covered landscape. After checking that Regina was still sleeping peacefully, he gathered the documents and settled on the chaise-longue near the balcony where the cool breeze provided him with some relief. He pored over the documents until he found the text he had been looking for. A smile illuminated his entire face.

ECECEC

Regina was warm. And comfortable. A soft mattress had replaced the cold and hard forest floor. She felt safe, surrounded by David's scent. But there was still pain. Her hands were assaulted by millions of tiny needles pricking into her tender skin. She didn't try to move them but could feel the bandages tied around her wrists.

She slowly opened her eyes. David was sitting across from her bed, reading over some documents. She let herself admire his muscled arms and torso and a longing constricted her chest. He wasn't hers. Soon he would be marrying a woman capable of bearing him a child. Her eyes lingered on his jaw; the slight stumble indicating he hadn't shaved in the past few days. How long had she been asleep?

Regina didn't dare to move; she didn't want to alert him of her wakefulness. She allowed herself a few more instants of peace and dreams that she could be happy with him. A smile spread across his face and Regina felt a pang of sadness in her heart. She would never be able to see him smile at her again.

David took the document and set it aside. He could settle the matter of succession during the next council meeting. One that Regina could attend. He raised his head to check on the woman in question. His smile widened as he saw the two brown orbs staring right at him.

Regina let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. His smile felt like a knife going through her heart. She didn't want to hear what he had to say.

David grew concerned at the tears. He hurried to the Queen's side and sat next to her on the bed, wiping her tears with his thumb. "Regina, how are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

His concerned tone had the opposite effect than the one he had hoped. Regina sobbed, trying to hide her face into the pillow. She didn't want his concerns. She just wanted him to leave her alone. But he wouldn't.

David slid under the blankets and pulled Regina to him. She tensed up at first before relaxing into his embrace and burying her face into his chest. He let her cry. They needed to talk and he wanted to reassure her but there was no point in reasoning with her when she didn't want to listen. He had learned this lesson before. Instead, he would let her bring the subject up on her own terms.

Regina quieted into David's embrace. His scent and strong arms around her were lulling her back to sleep. She was dozing on and off, holding on to him tightly each time she felt herself drift back into slumber, the movement jolting her awake. She was afraid to lose him if she went back to sleep. He may not be here once she would wake.

David felt her struggle and he wanted a calm and rested Regina for the conversation they needed to have. Although he wanted to reassure her that he wasn't going to leave her, he also wanted to tell her how much she had hurt him as well. She still didn't trust him enough. Instead of talking to him she had chosen to run away. And now that he knew she was out of danger, the pain and anger came rushing. "Sleep. I'll stay with you. I'll be here when you wake."

Regina nodded against his chest and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her one more time. David rubbed her back soothingly and he continued to do so until she woke an hour later. She didn't speak nor move for a long time. David knew she was awake but he was going to give her time. Finally, she broke the silence. "How did you find me?'

"Blue used a locator spell."

"Blue?" Regina couldn't hide her surprise.

"Yes. There are a lot of people here who care about you. And you scared all of us."

He had tried to guilt her and it worked. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the only one you need to apologize to. Why did you leave?"

He already knew the answer but he needed to hear it from her. He felt Regina tense and her tone was ice cold when she answered him. "I won't be your concubine. I won't be someone's second choice again."

David didn't respond right away. "Have I ever made you feel like you were my second choice?" Regina hesitated before shaking her head. David continued; he needed her to admit she had overheard his conversation with the Huntsman. "So why are you thinking you're my second choice?"

The silence was deafening. David was trying to slow his heart rate, he needed to stay calm. Being angry never solved any problems, least of all with Regina. "I overheard you and the Huntsman."

David didn't answer right away. "And did I say that I wanted you as my concubine?"

Regina pushed away from David and sat up on the bed, glaring at him. How did he dare play on semantics with her? "You didn't deny it!" She yelled.

David sat up. "Yes I did. But by that time you were probably already gone! Why Regina? Why?" He was yelling too. So much for a calm conversation.

"I told you. I won't be someone you can empty yourself into when you need to scratch an itch!"

"And I never thought about you like this! I would never do this to you! And the fact that you think that I would be capable of it does hurt me!" He couldn't stand the heat anymore and stood from the bed, pacing the room. "I don't know what to do Regina. Every time I think you start trusting me, you pull something like this! Do you think I'm happy about the situation? No. I'm not. I never asked to be King! I never asked for the responsibility of it. Like you, all I wanted was to marry for love and live on a farm away from all of this. But do you see me run away? No. I told the Huntsman that I was not going to choose anyone but you. You'd have heard that if you had stayed. I was going to propose to you that night. But instead of trusting me to make the right choice, you ran away. How can you say you love me when you can't even trust me?"

He knew he had gone too far when he saw the expression on her face. But it had to be said. "Then maybe we shouldn't be together. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for your high moral standards."

"All I'm asking is for you to come talk to me when we have a problem rather than run away. If you had come to dinner that night, even angry, we would have talked. But instead you almost died. Why couldn't you have waited just one night?"

Her eyes turned cold and her tone venomous when she finally replied. "Because the last time I waited to run away, my mother crushed my True Love's heart in front of me and I was forced to bed a man old enough to be my father a few weeks after that." David couldn't help the pity to show in his eyes. It only fueled her anger. "That's right Charming! Not everyone had a loving mother and a bandit to save them from their fate. I had to live through my nightmares. I had to watch my mother crushed the heart of the man I loved most. I had to live with the girl responsible for it. But you know what was the hardest part? Trying so hard not to love her despite everything. Do you know how it feels to love the person who killed your True Love?" The words had escaped her mouth before she could think about it. She stopped herself but the expression on David's face told her it was too late.

His entire body was shaking in anger. He couldn't look at her any longer. Did he know what it felt like? Oh yes, he had a fair idea. The guilt and the shame of it all. He couldn't stand being in the same room with her so he grabbed his shirt and left, barely conscious of crossing path with Granny on his way to his chambers.

The old woman watched the tear-strained face of the King and sighed.

ECECEC

Granny entered Regina's bedchamber without knocking. The woman was too startled to protest and her anger evaporated when she saw the woman she grew to love as a mother. She wanted some comfort and she knew Granny would provide it to her. The old woman placed the pot of warm water next to Regina and looked at the Queen. She definitely looked healthier despite the red eyes and the tears flowing down her face. She rubbed Regina's arm in comfort. "Would you care to tell me what happened?"

Regina tried to contain her sobs. "David."

Regina didn't say more. Granny sighed. "Since I left him here yesterday worried sick about you, I figured that much. What happened between the two of you?"

"We had a fight."

Granny frowned. They fought before. She wondered what was different this time to send both of them into such despair. "Regina, what happened?"

Regina fell into Granny's embrace, hugging the other woman tightly. "I overheard him talking with the Huntsman."

"About him taking a wife?" Regina pushed herself off Granny and looked at her questioningly. "He told me last night when we were taking care of you. He said you overheard their conversation about taking you as a concubine but probably not the end of it."

Regina shook her head. "When he didn't try to defend me, I left."

"He seemed genuinely sorry about that last night. What happened?"

Regina took a deep breath looking away from the woman toward the snow-covered mountains. "He told me that if I had stayed I would have heard him say that he wanted to marry me. But I chose to run away instead of talking to him. That I didn't trust him."

"He may have a point. You should have talked to him or at least one of us. Not scare all of us to death." Regina's head turned back abruptly. How could Granny betray her this way? Her expression turned cold. Granny had seen her like this before, when she was still dealing with the Evil Queen. "Don't give me that look, child. You and I both know you owe him an apology."

"No."

"Regina…. Deep down you know he is right. After everything that happened between the two of you, you at least owed him the right to give you an explanation."

"Maybe very deep down." Granny smiled. This was as much of an admission that she was going to get. Her smile faded as the Queen continued. "It doesn't matter anyway. He may have forgiven me for running away but he won't ever forgive me for what I said."

Regina collapsed in Granny's embrace one more time and wept in her arms. The old woman rocked them back and forth on the bed trying to calm the sobbing Queen but to no avail. "Regina, honey, I'm sure he'll forgive you. Just give him some time to calm down."

"No."

Granny didn't like the finality in her tone. "What did you tell him?"

Regina kept crying on Granny's shoulder. In-between sobs, she told Granny everything. The old woman kept comforting the Queen as best she could but she also had her doubts about David ever being able to forgive Regina. She had known for some time that Regina had loved Snow like a daughter at the beginning. But the years spent in Leopold's court had hardened her heart. If Leopold had been able to provide some love to his new wife, perhaps their lives would have turned out differently.

Granny waited until the Queen somewhat quieted. "He loves you and I will talk to him but you need to promise me to stay put. To not run away. Can you do that?" Regina nodded against her chest. "Good. And I also want you to talk to him about Snow." Regina didn't move. "Regina?"

"Fine."

Granny waited a few more instants to make sure Regina was calm enough so she could take care of the frostbites. "I want to have a look at your hands."

When Regina nodded, Granny helped the Queen lie down on the bed and unwrapped her hands. She bathed them in the warm water. Regina took comfort in the physical pain. She deserved it. Granny bandaged her hands and pulled back the cover on the Queen. "You need to stay warm."

Regina just nodded. She was about to close her eyes and drift back to sleep when the Huntsman knocked on the opened door. She looked up toward him and tears pooled in her eyes when she saw the sorrow in his. "His Majesty sent me to recover the documents he left here this morning."

Regina nodded and motioned toward the chaise-longue. The Huntsman gathered the documents. The text on top caught his attention and he sighed. He didn't know what had transpired between the two but whatever it was had nothing to do with Regina being unable to produce an heir and David being confronted with a hard decisions regarding the future of the Kingdom or his own happiness. David had apparently found a way around this. This made what he had to do much harder. He turned toward Regina and tried to keep his voice even. "His Majesty just left to attend Princess Abigail's wedding. He will be back in two weeks time. He tasked me with alerting your Father of your arrival as soon as you're able to travel."

He didn't stay long after that but the wails of the Queen could be heard in the entire wing.


	26. Proposal

Granny had convinced the Huntsman to let Regina stay. She had told him what had happened between the two of them and although his first instinct had been to send Regina away to protect his friend, he realized that David needed to get some closure as well. Therefore, he should be the one to tell Regina to leave.

The Queen had been healing gradually; she was now able to flex her fingers enough to feed herself and grab light objects. But she hadn't regained her finer motor skills yet. Blue had tried a few healing spells with mixed results. However, Granny was most worried by Regina's apathy. She had stopped eating and had already lost a considerable amount of weight. She hadn't been sleeping much either, although she had spent most of her days in bed, crying.

David was supposed to come back in a couple of days. And as the inevitable confrontation approached, Regina was growing more and more upset. Granny had just spent the last two hours watching Regina empty the meager content of her stomach. She was rubbing the Queen's lower back soothingly over the silk nightgown. "You need to get some rest."

The Queen was trembling from the nausea. "I ca..ca..can't."

Granny handed Regina a glass. "Poppy milk. It will help you sleep."

Regina shook her head. "No. I don't want to be forced to sleep." The nightmares had continued and she had been forced to relive her life and imaginary future every time she had closed her eyes.

"You need to talk to David when he comes back. And you need to be rested to have this conversation. Regina, please, get some sleep tonight." Regina shook her head. Granny sighed. "Alright. I'll come and check on you in a couple of hours."

Granny tenderly helped the Queen under the blankets before leaving for the kitchen. She liked to bake in the middle of the night. It helped her think and nobody complained about the extra croissants they found in the morning.

EC

Regina tossed and turned in her bed. She knew that sleep wouldn't come. She had played her last conversation with David in her head over and over again. He had wanted her gone. He didn't wish to see her. The tears flew freely down her face one more time. She didn't even know she had more to shed. In two days, she would be gone from this Palace and back on her Father's estate. She would never be able to feel David's arms around her again, to let his scent take her worries away.

Regina walked down the corridor separating her bedchamber from David's. She entered the dark, cold room that had become synonym for safety in the past few years. She lit a few candles before sitting on the oversized armchair near the fireplace. She was shivering in the cold night but being here helped her calm down. She curled onto the armchair and let the happy memories soothe her fears.

After a while, she walked toward the dresser and run her fingers along the wood. She grabbed David's shirt that was sitting on top. It was the same shirt he had been wearing that fateful morning in her bedchamber. Regina brought it up to her face and inhaled his scent deeply. She then removed her nightgown and put on David's shirt. She hugged herself tightly. She walked toward his bed, running her fingers over the bed covers. She smiled as she remembered her time spent in this bed. She climbed on the bed, curling into herself and she finally fell into a deep, restful sleep.

EC

Granny was pulling the croissants out of the oven as she heard the commotion inside the Palace. The staff was announcing the King's return ahead of schedule. Granny's chest constricted. Regina. She would have to face her fear tonight since Granny doubted she had fallen asleep after her departure.

She rushed out of the kitchen in time to see David enter the foyer, followed by his personal guards. The Huntsman greeted him, trying to catch him up with some of the most pressing matters. The King stopped in his tracks when he saw Granny standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen and the staff main dining room. The Huntsman placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We should finish up in the morning. Right now, there is something more important that requires your attention." Before the King could reply, his friend had disappeared.

Granny walked toward the King. She cut right to the chase. "Regina is here. I doubt she is asleep." The look of relief on David's face gave her the strength to continue. "Her hands are healing but she hasn't eaten or slept since you left. I didn't think it was safe enough for her to travel."

David knew she was lying. "I'll talk to her in the morning." David started toward his bedchambers.

Granny followed after him. "Your Majesty! She is probably awake and she would have heard you come back…"

"And I had a long travel and I'm tired. I need some rest before seeing her."

"David, please. Don't make her wait the entire night."

David sighed at Granny's pleading tone. "Alright. Let me at least change into more comfortable clothes. Then I'll check on Regina."

Granny nodded, touching the King's forearm. "David, I know I have no right to ask you this but please try to forgive her."

David let his hand rest on the handle of his chamber's door. "I don't know if I can."

Granny nodded. "Then at least do what you have to do quickly."

David hesitated to open the door. "May I ask you a question about the rumor?" Without waiting for Granny's approval, he continued. "Were people happy that I chose to marry someone besides Regina?"

Her next words filled his heart with joy. "No. They thought you were being a royal ass, Your Majesty. Everyone likes a good fairy tale. And there is no better story than that of the Evil Queen who fell in love with a shepherd-king and redeemed herself."

David didn't reply and opened the door to reveal the sleeping Queen on his bed. He turned to Granny. "I guess she finally managed to fall asleep."

Granny's heart broke at the sight of the Queen. She was sleeping peacefully on David's bed, dressed only in his shirt. She wished she had thought of this earlier. "I can wake her and take her back to her chambers. She won't know you're here."

David shook his head. "No. Enough running." He entered his chambers and closed the door behind him, leaving an anxious Granny on the other side of that door. Granny walked back to the Queen's chambers, ready to console Regina.

ECECEC

David slowly approached his bed toward the shivering Queen. He wrapped the bed throw around her and sat down next to her, watching her sleep. Granny hadn't exaggerated. Her complexion was pale, her eyes sunken under deep bags, and she had definitely lost some weight. He ran his fingers through her hair. Regina didn't move. For the past two weeks his feelings toward the Queen had swung back and forth between anger, love, disappointment, and forgiveness. But at the sight of the Queen so vulnerable in his bed, all the anger evaporated. He couldn't pretend that she never said those hurtful things to him but for the first time, he knew he would be able to forgive her.

David rose from the bed and walked toward his wash room. He removed his jacket and dress shirt before sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He reached for his mother's ring in his pocket. The ring was glowing again and David smiled. His thoughts drifted back to that morning two weeks ago.

EC

_He was angry. Angry at her for what she had said but also angry at himself to even consider having a relationship with her. She had killed Snow! He understood some of her reasons now but how can she have stayed mad at a ten-year old child was beyond him. Mad enough to kill her fifteen years later without batting an eye!_

_He paced his bedchambers for a while trying to take deep breaths. He needed to get out of this damned place. He had never wanted to be King but he just couldn't have abandoned these people. They had trusted Snow and him to take back their freedom and he just couldn't have said 'Job done. Going back home. Figure out the rest by yourself.' And there had also been the matter of Regina and his promise to Snow. So he had stayed. And he had fallen in love with his enemy. He had hated himself for that choice everyday. But the feeling was too strong and the fact the Regina had been trying to change made his resistance futile. As soon as he allowed himself to embrace his feelings for the Queen, he had been happy. For the first time he could see a future in this Kingdom._

_Until this morning. Now he just wanted to escape. He chuckled. He just blamed Regina for doing the exact same thing. His eyes drifted around the room and the invitation to Abigail and Frederick's wedding caught his attention. He had completely forgotten about it. But he needed to attend to keep the peace between their kingdoms. So he wasn't exactly running away; he was performing his duty. With a heavy heart, David started packing his bags and ordered for the royal carriage to be prepared. As he undressed, the ring fell on the castle floor with a loud clink. The ring that had shone so brightly two nights ago was now matte, much like his love for Regina. Before leaving the Palace, David gave his final instructions to the Huntsman._

EC

David pocketed the ring and walked into his bedroom to start a fire. As he rose from his spot in front of the fireplace, his eyes locked with two frightened brown orbs.

They stayed silent for a long time. David's heart was hammering in his chest. He swallowed hard. There was no avoiding this conversation. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Regina sat up on the bed, wrapping the throw around her. She was still shivering. "I'll go back to my chambers. I'm sorry."

David walked toward her and sat at the foot of the bed. "No. We need to talk."

Regina had dreaded this moment but now that it was there she felt strangely calm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

David tried to contain his anger. "I think you did." He stopped her with his hands when she tried to protest. "I don't want an apology."

EC

_The trip to Midas' kingdom had been uneventful. The people had gathered along the road to watch the royal procession and David had stopped in a few villages, talking to the farmers and merchants, kissing children, and congratulating new brides. Although he had looked cheerful on the outside, he had been dead on the inside. In the last village, he had crouched down in front of a little girl who had been trying to get his attention to the two dolls she had been carrying. "And who are they?" The little girl giggled. "You and Queen Regina! Mommy told me all of your stories. And she is helping me make her dress for her wedding!" David's heart had broken further. He had smiled at the little girl and had kissed her cheek. "I'm sure Queen Regina will look dazzling in her wedding gown!"_

_David was walking toward Abigail's chambers. She had requested his presence before her wedding. As soon as he entered the room, the bride ran toward him and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you could make it! I really thought I would be coming to your wedding before mine!" She looked around. "Where is Regina?"_

_David let the tears flow. "We couldn't make it work."_

_Abigail's smile faded and she motioned for a friend to sit on the oversized gold sofa. "What happened?"_

_David told her everything._

" _You need to talk to her."_

" _I doubt she will be there when I get back. I sent her away. And even if I hadn't, she would run away. That's what she does best. And this time, I'm not running after her."_

" _I don't think you should either. But if she is still there when you get back, you need to hear her out."_

" _I don't want an apology from her."_

" _Then what do you want?"_

EC

"An explanation." Regina looked at him questioningly. "I want to know what happened between you and Snow."

"I already told you what happened. She told a secret that cost Daniel his life."

"Cut the crap Regina. I know that you would have forgiven her eventually. What happened? What happened during all those years that made your heart harden?"

Regina looked down at her hands. "Why do you want to know?"

David scooted over to her and took her hands. "Because I care about you. And because after all these years I know there is more to the story than vanity or jealousy. So please, Regina, tell me what happened after your mother crushed Daniel's heart."

Regina took several steadying breaths, running her thumb over David's hand. "What do you want to know?"

"What you're willing to tell me."

Regina stayed silent for a moment, thinking about her life with Leopold and his daughter. She didn't look up when she started telling her story. "A few days after my mother accepted Leopold's proposal, we were moved to this Palace. My mother was very excited and she started preparing me for my wifely duty. Both during the day at the court but also… also at night." She squeezed David's hand at those words. He stayed silent, letting her continue. "One day I tried to escape but she had put a restraining spell around the castle, preventing me to leave without the King. I was angry but also terrified. I didn't love him and the more my mother tried to prepare me, the more I wanted to escape. I didn't know what to do but I had seen her practice magic. I used her book to summon Rumple. He helped me send her away."

Regina swallowed. "I thought that with her gone I would be able to leave this place but the spell held after her … disappearance. I was a prisoner here. Snow would require my presence every hour of the day. I tried my best to be a mother to her but every time I looked at her, I wanted to strangle her." She let the tears fall on their joint hands. "I married Leopold a few days after that. The ceremony was short. To him, it was just a formality so his daughter could have me as a mother."

Regina choked on her next words. "After the ceremony, I was marched to his bedchamber for the last formality. He took what he wanted and left me alone. I was scared and I felt so dirty and unloved. I was just a duty he had to perform."

Regina was sobbing now. David pulled her to him and Regina buried her face into his chest. He had known exactly what she needed. For the first time, she felt safe to tell her side of the story. "The following morning he told me that he couldn't love me and he was sorry. He married me so Snow could have a mother. He never acted as a husband again. At best, he would include me in the court's events, and sometimes even introduce me. Most of the time, he would just ignore me. I was left alone here for weeks at a time, with nothing to occupy myself."

"At the beginning Snow had wanted to spend all her free time with me. And despite everything, I started to love the little girl. But I just couldn't. So I would remember all she was responsible for and the anger would help me survive in the Palace. I wasn't the shiny new toy she had hoped for and eventually, she started ignoring me. As rumors started to spread that I was meeting a man in the woods, Leopold ordered me to accompany Snow everywhere. She needed guidance as she was growing older and would be presented to potential suitors soon. She treated me like a glorified maid and the little bit of love I was still holding onto disappeared completely. Leopold eventually confined me to this castle and then to my chambers. I was completely alone. But what they both taught me is that I was unlovable. And I wanted them dead."

Regina cried in David's arms for the better part of the night. A huge weight had been lifted off her chest. David said nothing to her, he didn't try to offer words of pity or to reason with her. He just held her and let her tell her story.

David was trying his hardest not to cry with her, for her. He knew she didn't want pity. What she had done as the Evil Queen was inexcusable. They both knew that but now he understood better what had led her to that path. It wasn't a single event but years of neglect.

They had tried her for the crimes of the Evil Queen. But she shouldn't have been the only one standing there. Snow and Leopold were as much responsible for the Evil Queen as Regina was. Snow may have been a child when her father married Regina but once she had been an adult, she should have realized how unhappy her stepmother was. She should have tried to help her. And Leopold should have never condemned a bright young woman to a life without love. David kissed the crown of Regina's head. She had finally quieted and he was hoping she would be able to get some sleep.

Regina eventually found the courage to ask him the question she had dreaded most. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I want you to get some rest."

Regina let out the breath she had been holding. "I don't think I can."

David rocked them back and forth on the bed. Regina eventually fell asleep in his arms and he layed her down on the bed under the blankets. He climbed in after her and held her tightly against his chest.

ECECEC

Regina woke up safe and warm in David's arms. She smiled as she inhaled his scent deeply. He hadn't judged her and she had felt a tremendous amount of relief after telling him her story. David had been awake for some time and he noticed the change in Regina's breathing. He gave her a few minutes to fully wake up. "Good morning."

"Morning." Her voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"How are you feeling?" David rubbed her back soothingly.

"Better."

David smiled. "Glad to hear it." He shifted on the bed to sit with his back to the headboard. Regina groaned. She wasn't ready to leave his safe embrace. "You need to get some breakfast."

Regina thought about his request for a minute. Truth be told, she was actually hungry. "Just a few more minutes."

David smiled and pulled her in his arms. Regina groaned one more time but didn't try to free herself from him. "As much as I would love spending the day in bed with you, you need to get something in your stomach and I think we should talk to Granny before she has a heart attack."

The thought of Granny worrying jolted Regina awake. "She told me she would check up on me. She must have been looking for me!"

"Don't worry. She was with me last night. She knows you're here."

Regina relaxed in his arms again. "So if we're not spending the day in bed, what are you planning to do."

David held her tightly. "We are going to have breakfast and then I will call a special council meeting."

"Oh. What for?" Regina had hoped for a nice ride to the lake or a long walk through the orchard.

"To announce my upcoming wedding."

Regina tensed. David took her hand and slid his mother's ring on her finger. The ring grew brightly in response. "My mother gave me this ring so I could find my True Love, the woman I would marry."

Regina looked up toward him with tears of joy in her eyes. He leaned down and took her lips into a deep, meaningful kiss. As they parted, he finally asked her the question. "Would you marry me?"

Regina nodded, choking on her own tears. She kissed him one more time before settling in his arms. She looked at the glowing ring on her finger. She could feel the magic flowing through her. She was truly happy.

With only one cloud still hanging over her head. "David?"

"Yes?"

"I won't be able to give you an heir."

David chuckled. "I know."

"You know?"

"It's not like we have been very careful over the last few years and you never asked me to pull out of you. And I'm not exactly your first partner."

"No. But how will you provide an heir to the Kingdom?"

"Leopold wanted Snow to rule. So he changed the laws of the Kingdom to allow anyone to be nominated as heir. This would have given him the right to nominate Snow since he didn't have a male heir. But he made the rule general enough that the nominated person does not necessarily need to be from the Royal Family. We can adopt or nominate anyone we see fit."

Regina gave him a reserved smile. "Are you sure you won't regret not being able to have a child of your own?"

David's lips hovered over her own. He was sure but she needed to be sure of their love as well. He hoped he had been right about Regina. He slowly moved his hands to her neck as he kissed her. He couldn't suppress the smile as he felt the clasp of her necklace open. He removed the pendants and dangled them next to her face as he broke the kiss.


	27. Long Live the Queen

Regina was standing on her balcony, overlooking the garden being prepared for the ceremony later that day. Her wedding. The one she had imagined as a little girl. Well almost. Although they had managed to alter the traditional ceremony quite a bit, some elements had to stay. She hated protocols.

The last six months were the happiest of her life. After David had proposed, they had announced their engagement at a council meeting. To her surprise, all members had been supportive. Grumpy had even shouted a 'It's about time you ask her' before taking her into a bear hug. The next few weeks had been spent on planning their engagement party and other social obligations associated with their ranks.

Regina saw David entering the courtyard, followed by the Huntsman, who would stand besides David today as his best man. Regina smiled fondly at the scene. Neither man had any experience with royal ceremonies, and they were both trying to get their bearing. As per tradition, they had invited the entire Kingdom to attend. Regina hadn't expected many to show up so they had planned to hold the ceremony in the Main Hall. But thousands had arrived over the past few days and they had to move the ceremony outside to accommodate the crowd.

The Huntsman pointed in several directions, probably trying to remind the groom of all the details of the intricate ceremony. He patted the King's shoulder before walking back inside. David's gaze lingered over the preparations one more time before turning on his heels. He raised his head and smiled at his fiancée. Regina blew him a kiss. A lilac cloud moved toward the King, depositing her kiss on his cheek.

She had continued her lessons with Blue. Accessing and manipulating her magic had been much easier without the pendants. At first, Blue had been uncomfortable teaching Regina how to yield the combination of light and dark magic that the Queen could summon. As a fairy, she wasn't allowed to deal in dark magic. But considering how powerful the Queen was with both brands of magic coursing through her blood, it was a matter of everyone's safety for her to teach Regina to control them. After all, her duty was to protect all life and after a disastrous magic attempt in the kitchen, Blue decided it would be safer for everyone involved if she taught Regina how to use her new powers properly.

Regina chuckled as she remembered that day, a few weeks following David's proposal. Granny had been sick. But, of course, she had refused to rest and had come down to the kitchen to prepare the morning meal. Regina had already been baking when Granny had joined her. They had worked silently side by side but their progress had been slowed. Although Regina knew her way around a kitchen better than many royals, she was no replacement for Granny. So, naturally, Regina had decided to speed things along with a little spell. A slight increase in the oven temperature should have done the trick. Unfortunately, Regina had created a fire that had burnt so hot that she had combusted all pastries and had burned down half the kitchen. Nobody had been hurt but Granny had never allowed Regina in her kitchen again and Blue had insisted on additional lessons.

At first, Blue had tried to teach her to separate the two brands of magic. It became clear, however, that this was impossible. Magic was fueled by emotions. And humans couldn't feel only positive or negative emotions, but a blend of the two. Once Blue had resigned herself to this 'flaw in human nature', they had worked on combining the two. The result had been a lilac magic, the shade of purple depending on Regina's emotions. David had joked that at least he would know his wife's mood. His joke had been rewarded by a dark purple magic slap on his arm.

David smiled at her and blew her a kiss back. She caught it and ran her hand on her cheek. She stared at the spot he had been occupying in the courtyard long after he had walked back inside. She was interrupted in her daydream by Granny. "Your bath is ready."

Regina soaked into the tub for an hour, trying to relax her tense muscles and untying the knots that had formed in her stomach. As she came out of her wash room, she was greeted by Red and Maleficent. Her old friend had arrived the day before with her daughter, both in their dragon forms. The staff had admired the gracefulness of Maleficent's landing on the castle grounds. Unfortunately, Lilith had missed her first landing and crashed into the outer fence, puffing a small fireball in her fear. The fireball had landed a few feet away from David. Maleficent had laughed at the sight of the trembling King but she had assured both him and Regina that she wouldn't barbecue him. Regina had really wanted her oldest friend to be by her side for her wedding and David had eventually relented. But he had assigned guest quarters to Maleficent and Lilith as far away from his bedchamber as possible. Regina had spent the entire night catching up with Maleficent, delighting Red with the story of how they had met.

Red and Regina had grown closer over the past six months. Red had learned to tame her wolf with Regina's help. Regina had gifted her friend with a magical collar that was supposed to help her control the wolf's hunting instinct. Regina had taught Red how to use it and after two months, Red had been able to regain control over the wolf once more and not kill. Shortly after, as the two friends had been strolling down the orchard, Regina had told her the truth. There had been nothing magical about the collar; she had learned to control her wolf on her own. Red had been mad at first, afraid of what she could have done if the experiment had failed. Regina had expressed her faith in her friend and had reassured her that if something had gone wrong, she would have used real magic to stop her. When Red had asked her how she knew to control the beast, Regina had simply replied that she had a beast of her own to tame everyday. She had then asked her to be her maid of honor.

Red and Granny helped Regina with her makeup and gown. They kept her make-up soft, a far cry from the sharp lines associated with the Evil Queen. Granny braided her hair down, with ribbons and pearls. The only jewelry she would be wearing was a diamond tiara and matching earrings. The tiara would eventually be replaced by her crown once she married David. She had loathed the idea but the royal planner had not bulged. For her, the crown was synonym of jail but it had been passed from one generation to the next for as long as anyone could remember and she hadn't been allowed to break with tradition. But David promised her she wouldn't have to bow down to him as she had done to Leopold. He was tall enough that he could place the crown on her head with her standing as his equal. Regina accepted begrudgingly.

The royal planner had also insisted that Regina shouldn't wear white or a veil since both indicated purity. Regina had been disappointed and hurt by the implication. In her eyes, her marriage to David was more pure than the charade she went through with Leopold. But she had eventually agreed to their demands after a long talk with David.

She was now staring at the beautiful lilac gown, which David had convinced her bear more meaning to him than any white dresses. The dress itself was made of silk chiffon with a sweetheart neckline, a pearl beaded bodice, and a sweeping trail. Granny and Red helped her into it, admiring the beautiful Queen. Granny hugged her, unable to contain her tears. "You look beautiful, my child."

Regina sank into the embrace, relishing the nickname the old woman had chosen for her. "Thank you for not giving up on me when you captured me."

Granny moved her hand over the scar on the Queen's shoulder. She rubbed the white skin mindlessly. "Do you want me to mask it?"

Regina shook her head. "No. It's a reminder of the second chance I was given."

"Too bad I didn't keep the arrow then."

Regina softly laughed at the joke. Granny hugged Regina one more time. They broke from their embrace when Henry knocked on the open door. "It's almost time, my precious child."

Regina sobbed once, the emotions of the day getting too much to handle. Granny and Red rubbed Regina's arm one more time. "We'll see you at the altar." Regina smiled as the three women she now considered family as they left her with her father.

Henry took Regina's hands. "You look splendid, my child."

"Oh, Daddy!" Regina fought hard to contain the tears of joy in her eyes.

Henry hugged his daughter tightly. "I'm sorry, Regina."

"For what Daddy?"

"For not fighting your mother to protect you."

Regina parted from her father's embrace. "She would have killed you."

"Perhaps but she hurt you instead."

Regina tilted her head to the side, cupping her father's cheek. "I forgive you."

Henry rubbed his daughter's back. "I'm just happy that I can now give you away to the man you truly love."

Regina gave him a small smile as the trumpets sounded, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Henry placed Regina's hand over his arm and led her down the stairs.

ECECEC

David's stomach was in knots. The ceremony was set to start in a few minutes. As the reigning monarch, he would first ride among the guests toward the altar, where he would wait for Regina. After the ceremony, they would ride back among the crowd as the new rulers of the Kingdom. He gave a soft smile to Darkfire. Regina had let him ride her beautiful horse for the occasion. The horse was outfitted with the King's arms and a silver saddle, made to match David's outfit. The King was wearing a silver jacket, with the royal scarf draped over one shoulder and knotted over his opposite hip, black leather pants and matching black riding boots. His sword was sheathed, the pommel made of gold and precious gemstones. The King himself wore no jewelry except for his crown.

The Huntsman was standing besides him. "Nervous?"

"Very."

"Why? It's just a party. Nothing will change. You'll go to bed with the woman you love as you've been doing for the past two years."

David gave his friend a knowing smile. After their engagement, Regina had insisted on keeping her bedchamber but she had spent all her nights with the King. Eventually she had redecorated his chambers and visited hers only sparsely when she had wanted a quiet place to practice magic. As the trumpets sounded, the two men mounted their respective horses and rode through the crowd, the Huntsman keeping a few pace behind the King.

The entire Kingdom had gathered for his wedding: poor and rich, adults and children, merchants and farmers. David smiled and nodded to his people. As he was about to turn the last bend separating him from the altar, a little girl holding two dolls caught his attention. The same little girl he had met on his way to Abigail's wedding. The little girl who had convinced him that marrying Regina was the right choice. He dismounted Darkfire and kneeled besides her.

"My mommy made a dress for Queen Regina!"

David laughed. The Regina doll was outfitted with a red dress while his doll was wearing a shepherd outfit. "Would you like to see Queen Regina's dress?" The little girl nodded excitedly. David laughed and pointed toward the Huntsman. "See this man?" Another nod "Well he is in charge of making sure that I don't make a fool of myself today. But that's really a job for two people, don't you think?" The little girl hesitated. She had been taught not to speak badly about her King. David kept smiling at her. "I think he could really use an assistant. Are you up for the job?"

The little girl gave him a wide smile before turning toward her parents. "Please, mommy, can I go?"

The woman was visibly uncomfortable. David reassured her and she allowed the King to carry her little girl toward Darkfire. The crowd was cheering for their King. He helped her settle on top of Darkfire before mounting the dark horse. "What's your name honey?"

"Milcah."

David laughed at the meaning of the name, 'Queen' in his native village. "I'm sure Queen Regina will absolutely adore you." The little girl's smile brightened. David resumed his ride to the altar. Once there, he helped Milcah dismount and took his place near the prelate for the ceremony. The Huntsman was holding the wide-eyed girl's hand.

The music started and the flower girls marched toward the assembled men, throwing their rose petals on the floor. Regina had decided that every child from the Palace staff could participate, making the procession quite long. Regina walked down the rose-carpeted aisle holding her father's arm. She was breathtaking. David's heart was hammering in his chest. He forgot the thousands of people around him. In this instant, only the woman he loved existed.

The trip down the aisle was excruciatingly slow. She felt the eyes of the nobles and foreign dignitaries on her. Most of them had attended her first wedding. She had been a scared young woman then, barely out of childhood, marched toward a life of slavery. But today, she was marching toward a future filled with love. She ignored the crowd around her and kept her eyes on David. She was trembling from the anticipation.

But as soon as her hands slid into David's, her shaking stopped. She still couldn't listen to the words of the prelate next to her, her throat was dry, and her stomach wouldn't settle. Why was she so nervous? She felt David slid the ring on her finger. Red placed a hand in the small of her back and handed her David's ring. She returned the gesture and repeated the word that she had memorized over the last few months.

She felt David's lips on hers and all of her doubts and nervousness evaporated. She placed her hands around the nape of his neck and kissed him back softly. The crowd was cheering widely. David rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."

Regina smiled. "I love you too."

A valet stood besides David. Regina tensed. She knew this moment was unavoidable but she wasn't ready to see the object that had caused her so much misery. David turned toward the valet and grabbed the pillow with one hand, holding Regina's with the other. As he turned back toward her, she couldn't suppress her smile. David was holding a diamond crown, encrusted with lilac gemstones. The crown was not much bigger than her tiara, a far cry from the heavy gold crown that Leopold had insisted on giving her. Red moved to her side and carefully removed her tiara, rubbing the Queen's arm in comfort. David smiled at Regina before placing her crown on the top of her head.

The crowd erupted in joy, chanting 'Long live the Queen'. David offered his arm to his Queen and they walked down toward an open carriage, which would take them through the crowd back inside for the banquet. The Huntsman settled Milcah and her dolls near the King. David wrapped his arm around the little girl. "Regina, I want you to meet Milcah. And her dolls here are Regina and David."

Regina gasped as she realized who the little girl was. David had told her the story of the girl and her dolls. She leaned toward the little girl and gave her a bright smile. "Nice to meet you Milcah."

The little girl was staring open-mouthed at the Queen. "You're pretty."

Regina laughed and stroke the girl's hair, before cupping her chin. "You're very pretty too sweetheart." She gave Milcah a kiss on the forehead. The little girl wrapped her arms around the Queen and returned the kiss with one on the cheek. David's eyes were filled with tears. He wished Regina could know the joy of motherhood. They had talked about adopting but their status as rulers of the Kingdom may prevent them from doing so.

The carriage stopped in front of Milcah's parents. The Huntsman helped the little girl out of the royal carriage. She gave the couple one last wave before settling in her father's arms.

ECECEC

The banquet had lasted far too long for the couple's taste. All they wanted was a little bit of time just for the two of them. They were now being marched toward the room where the wedding gifts were being kept. It was customary for the royal couple to open a few of them, especially from the higher-ranking noble families and foreign dignitaries. But Regina and David had decided to break with tradition and would open five random gifts from anyone in the Kingdom. As they did so, Blue flew toward them. "Your Majesties!"

Regina smiled at her new mentor. "Blue!"

"I have a present for you!" She flicked her wand to conjure a small potion flask in Regina's hands. The King and Queen looked at the fairy questioningly. "Water from Lake Nostos."

David gasped at the implication. "I thought the lake dried out!"

"Sometimes what you seek lays beneath the surface." David nodded. Blue wasn't only referring to the water but to the woman Regina had become as well. "It will lift any curse."

Regina looked up at Blue. She had never told the fairy the reason she couldn't be pregnant. "How did you know?"

"I sensed the dark magic of this curse during our sessions. I'm sorry it took so long to gather enough of the water to lift your curse."

"Thank you, Blue." Regina's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She uncapped the flask and drank the water.

Blue smiled. "Good night to both of you."

David took Regina's hand. She looked up at him. "She gave us the most precious gift of all."

After opening a few of their wedding gifts, the royal couple was escorted to their bedchamber. Regina felt butterflies in her stomach. _Don't be ridiculous._ She admonished herself. _This is not your first time_. But in a sense it was. She didn't want to give false hopes to David but her time of the month had been about two weeks ago. There was a strong possibility that she could conceive tonight.

Once inside, David spinned her around in a slow dance, far more intimate than the one they shared during the reception. Regina threw her head back, laughing. "My Queen!"

"Yes, my King." She replied teasingly. She had used those words with Leopold. Coming from his mouth, the words had been possessive and he expected hers back in submission. But with David, the words were thrown playfully. They belonged with each other, as equal partners. She captured his lips into a searing kiss.

David's hands roamed over her body, unlacing the wedding gown. Regina moaned deep in his mouth. He slid her gown down, revealing lace undergarments. He opened his mouth in awe and Regina laughed at the look of pure lust reflected into his eyes. "Seeing something you want?"

David kissed her again, reveling in her taste. He broke the kiss for air, attacking her neck. He sucked at the skin above her pulse point, sure to leave a mark in the morning. Regina moaned. Her legs already felt like jelly. David kissed down her chest, breast and the perfect skin over her stomach. He kneeled in front of her and started kissing her along her waistline, just above her laced panties. Regina's knees buckled and she placed both hands on the King's shoulders to steady herself. David moved lower, kissing her aching core through her wet panties. Regina moaned loudly and arched her back to push herself toward his mouth. Her hands flew backward and thankfully connected with the bedpost.

David chuckled and continued his ministrations. Regina writhed above him and he knew she was close. He moved his hands up her smooth thighs and hooked his fingers under her panties. He slowly tucked the garment down. Regina stepped out of her panties and hooked one leg over David's shoulder. The King began to eat her properly. He had found the perfect rhythm of two flicks of his tongue in-between her wet folds, followed by a swirl over her clit. Regina's moans and writhes increased as she fell over the edge screaming his name.

David moved his hand up her waist to keep Regina from falling as she was riding her orgasm. He stood and lifted Regina into his arm, carrying her to the bed. Regina licked her lips at the sight of his taunt pants. "Too many clothes, dear." She flicked her hand and he found himself naked.

"And I thought you would enjoy taking your time getting me naked."

Regina smirked. "There are other activities I would rather take my time with."

She pulled him with her on the bed, latching her lips onto his. He moaned as she deepened the kiss, her tongue twirling inside his mouth with his. Every time he tried to control the kiss, she would nip at his bottom lip. Her teasing was driving him insane. He lowered himself onto her, his shaft rubbing against her clit. She moaned at the sensation and arched her back, essentially breaking the kiss. The presentation didn't leave him indifferent. He moved her hands above her head, and starting sucking on her breast. He gently nipped at her hardening nipple before flicking his tongue over it to soothe.

Regina writhes underneath him. What he was doing to her was slow torture. Her body was on fire and her core was aching from the lack of pressure there. "David, I need you! Inside! NOW!"

David smirked. "Yes, my Queen!'

He lined himself at her entrance and slowly pushed into her. They moaned as he slowly entered her. He could feel her walls stretching around him to accommodate his length and the sensation alone threatened to send him over the edge. His throbbing member provided the much needed pressure that she had so craved. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him deeper. They fell into a slow rhythm that was both torturing them and relieving their needs. He was so deep inside her and he hit that perfect spot on every thrust. David watched as Regina's pupils dilated and her face was etched in pure delight. Her walls clenched hard around him as the pleasure he was providing exploded within her. He thrusted deep inside her a few more times before falling over the edge. Regina felt her lover pulsing inside her, releasing his warm seed in spurts after spurts of pleasure. David eased himself out of her gently. She felt her walls clenched hard on his seeds, hoping that one of them would find its way to her womb.

David laid down besides his Queen, panting against her shoulder. Regina rolled on her side, nuzzling against David's chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	28. Epilogue: 9 months

David bit his lip in concentration. He had already assembled one of the mobiles and he was not going to let go until the second was ready. When he finally finished fitting the cribs with the accessories, he turned toward the bed and looked at his love peacefully asleep on her side, the large swell of her belly resting on pillows. She was truly beautiful in the last few days of her pregnancy.

Regina had announced the good news a few weeks after their wedding. A few months later, they were surprised to learn that she was expecting twins. The pregnancy had been hard on Regina both physically and mentally. She was afraid that the curse had some lingering effect and that she wouldn't be able to carry to term. Despite Blue's reassurances, this fear had gripped her for the first two trimesters. Upon entering her third trimester, Regina questioned her fitness as a mother. And this fear still gripped her every night before they went to bed.

The morning sicknesses had been awful from the start of the pregnancy. And despite their name, they lingered well into the evening. They had passed in her second trimester, letting Regina enjoy her pregnancy for a few months. At the start of her third trimester, every part of her body was sore. David had tried massaging the aches and knots but to no avail. In the past few days, her skin had started to become hypersensitive and she had been tired. She had spent most of her time naked in bed, only allowing the silk sheets on her body.

Despite all the aches and pains, Regina had been truly happy. She had everything she had always dreamed of. A husband she loved with all her heart and loved her unconditionally in return, a supporting family, and children on the way.

David stood when he heard the soft knock on the door. Granny had brought up some tea and biscuits for Regina. She hadn't been hungry lately but could never resist Granny's biscuits. She placed the tray on the table and watched Regina sleep peacefully. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Perhaps an hour. She couldn't find a comfortable position."

"The pillow seems to work."

"Yes. Hopefully she can get all the rest she needs tonight."

Granny nodded. Regina was due any day now. "Do you want some help assembling the furniture?"

David smiled. "Gladly."

As they worked, they heard the soft pained moans from the Queen. Granny and David looked at Regina, still sound asleep. They resumed their work until another pained moan escaped through the Queen's lips. Granny sat on the bed next to Regina, soothingly rubbing her back. Her features were contorted in pain as she opened her eyes. Granny waited for her pain to subside before smiling at her and David. "It's time."

ECECEC

Regina screamed as the next contraction hit her. They were coming regularly every five minutes now. At the beginning, she had walked around her bedchambers supported by David, but as the contractions intensified, she had been unable to stand. She had insisted on feeling David's skin against her own and they were now sitting on the bed, her back to his bare chest. David's back was to the headboard, with Regina sitting in-between his legs. She had rolled from side to side trying to find the best position to cope with the pain. She was currently on her left side, resting her head on David's shoulder.

David rubbed her back and shoulders through the pain. She was holding his hand tight, and he hoped that he would be able to regain sensation in his hand after this was over. Regina had been in labor for fourteen hours and she was growing tired. "Why is it taking so long?"

Granny rubbed her outer thigh. "You're doing great, child. It always takes longer for the first time and with twins."

Regina cried as the next contraction hit. She screamed when her water broke and the pain in her lower back and stomach intensified. David held her tight to him trying to provide as much comfort as he could. Granny removed the soiled sheets from under the Queen, replacing them with fresh ones. "It won't be long now."

Granny couldn't have been more wrong. It took another six hours for Regina to be ready to push. The royal doctor had ordered water to be boiled and sheets to be prepared for the newborns. She could tell that the Queen was getting tired, but most of the work still needed to be done.

Regina turned on her back, grimacing through the pain. "I need to push. Please." She was begging for this to be over. Her contractions were coming every two minutes apart, lasting longer than a minute. As soon as one ended, the next one would hit.

Granny settled the Queen's legs over David's lap. He raised his knees, helping Regina to stay in that position so she could start pushing. The doctor settled in between Regina's legs and nodded to Granny. The old woman took Regina's hand. "Child, you need to push on the next contraction."

She did with the little strength she had left, squeezing both Granny's and David's hands with a vice-like grip. As the contraction passed, she relaxed on David's chest, sobbing. "I can't do this."

David kissed her cheek. "Yes, you can sweetheart. Your children need you to do this."

Regina nodded and pushed on the next contraction. And the next one. Granny smiled at them and looked at the King. "Give me her hand."

David helped Granny set Regina's hand in between her thighs. Their first child's head was crowning and the contact helped Regina focused on the task. The doctor rubbed her legs in encouragement. "One big push and we'll see the head."

Regina pushed a few more times, before feeling the little body slipping away from hers. She heard her child cried as the doctor passed the baby to Granny. "You have a beautiful baby boy!"

Granny wrapped the child into a blanket and placed him into his mother's waiting arms. Regina sobbed and smiled as she looked at her child. Her little miracle. David rubbed the infant's cheek and he immediately opened his bright blue eyes. "Hi, Daniel." The baby cooed as he looked up toward his parents.

The doctor watched the new parents fondly. "Your Majesty, let me know when you're ready to push again."

But Regina wasn't listening. All her attention was focused on the baby boy in her arms. When she grimaced in pain, Granny leaned to take Daniel. "I'll clean him up while his little brother or sister arrives."

Regina let go of her child reluctantly but as the next contraction hit her, she focused one more time on pushing. Their little girl was born twenty minutes after her brother. The doctor settled the newborn child in her mother's arms, waiting for the afterbirth. The baby opened her big brown eyes and settled on his mother's gaze. "Hi, Ruth."

Regina kissed her daughter's forehead while David rubbed her arms soothingly. He kissed her cheek. "They are beautiful."

"And healthy." Regina let out a choked sob. She had spent so much time preparing for the worst that she couldn't believe her eyes.

After everyone had been fed and cleaned up, Regina and Daniel fell asleep on the bed. David watched the mother and son sleep peacefully. But Ruth hadn't settled and would cry every time David tried to lay her down. He walked back and forth in front of the fireplace, stopping and swaying the little girl to lull her to sleep. But to no avail. The brown orbs that reminded him so much of her mother stayed fixed on him. "You're going to be handful, aren't you?"

The child giggled in response and moved her hand, creating a purple magic bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fiction! You can follow me on Twitter @EvilCharmingFic. I run a "choose how the fic goes" on there twice a week using the poll feature.


End file.
